


Naruto: Pre-Shippuden! Series 1! - Leading to the Fourth Shinobi World War!

by Flamedance1232



Series: Naruto! [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamedance1232/pseuds/Flamedance1232
Summary: Hello, everyone. I am Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze, but known as Izuna Namikaze. I also happen to be known as Konoha no Sharingan Akuma (Sharingan Devil of the Leaf). Age 26, orphan, a younger Brother, S-Rank Jonin of Konoha, former student and younger Half – Brother of Minato Namikaze, candidate for Godaime Hokage, and Head of Clan Namikaze. My likes are my summons, training, Fuinjutsu, reading, warm weather, and sweets. My dislikes are bullies, anyone, who would put the mission before their comrades, a certain Hatake, a so called super pervert, and War Hawk, and the term 'It was for the good of Konoha' used by said War Hawk. My hobbies are training, visiting the graves for loved ones, reading, and pranking the hell out of a certain Hatake. While my dream for the future is to help Obito bring peace to all of the nations with the Infinite Tsukiyomi.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Naruto! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/980460
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Konoha no Sharingan Akuma!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have decided to try doing a Naruto story where the Yondaime Hokage has a younger Half Brother and that said Brother will be a year younger then Obito and his generation. My OC will also end up with Obito Uchiha cause let's face it, the boy needs more love. Also I'll be trying to make Naruto as smart as his Father, but with a good deal of Obito's and a bit of his Mother's personality mixed which is a deadly combination. I almost feel sorry for the people he pranks for being jackasses. Key word being 'Almost'. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Running through the forest of Hi no Kuni was a 20-year-old male adult, who was clinching at his blood covered right side. The speed that the young adult was traveling at had the wind ruffling his neck length, shaggy spiky windswept, dark blonde almost black hair with bangs framing an ivory toned angler face with his front bangs falling over a symbolize leaf craved into a metal plate that is sworn onto a dark blue cloth from getting into his narrow almond dark blue eyes. If it wasn't for his darker coloring then many would think that Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze or better known as Izuna Namikaze, the Namikaze Clan Head, was the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Minato Namikaze. However, given that the man had once been Izuna's older half-brother then it's not all surprising that he looks like the Yondaime. The Leaf Jonin almost tripped before he caught himself and picked up the pace even more. But, as he ran, the young Namikaze noticed that his eye sight started to get blearily and knew it was from the blood loss. You must be wondering how he got into that state, huh?

Well, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato had assigned him a simple A-Rank which Izuna completed without any problems, but the problem started when he was on his back to Konohagakure. The blonde hair Jonin had been ambushed by a group of 20 Rogue Ninjas all wearing headbands of Tsuchi no Kuni's (Land of Earth) shinobi village, Iwagakure no Sato (The Hidden Stone Village) that was scratched out. He was able to take out 15 of them, but even then he didn't come out of the fight without injuries and there were still 5 of them left. Izuna knew that if he stayed and continued to fight them then he would end up dying either from his wounds or by one of them, so he quickly used a smoke bomb combined with a water and fire style ninjutsu combination to get away, but he felt the 5 that were still alive closing in and he knew he wouldn't last long.

'Damn,' he thought. 'Looks like I'll be going out the same way as the Nidaime Hokage. And I'll be going out fighting just like him, too.'

Izuna ended up tripping over a tree root because of his blearily vision and falling to the ground with a grunt. The Namikaze pushed himself up onto his knees and hand before his dark blue eyes widen as the last of the Iwa Rogues jumped down to the ground to surround him.

"My, my, I thought that you were stronger then this Konoha no Sharingan Akuma (Sharingan Devil of the Leaf)," one of them, who was most likely the leader, taunted. "I mean, you were the younger Brother and had been the apprentice of Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash of the Leaf) after all."

The Namikaze's dark blue eyes shifted into a pair of crimson red with three tomoes surrounding the pupil of the eyes.

'Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!' the 20-year-old called out in his thoughts as he blew out a multitude of dragon heads made out of fire.

"What!" the Leader of the Iwa Rogues yelled in shock as the jutsu took out four of the 5 that remained.

In the trees, a man wearing an orange and black lollipop looking mask watched though his sole Sharingan eye narrowed as he watched the blonde hair Jonin pant from just creating a multitude of dragon heads.

'Izuna seems to be low on Chakra,' the masked man observed in his thoughts.

The young Namikaze jumped into a tree nearby the man while clinching at his right side as the dragon took out 4 of the rogue ninjas. Dark blue eyes looked back to see that only the leader was alive before the owner stood up only to stumbled to lean against the trunk of the tree he was in and looked up at the sky.

'So this is it, huh?' he thought. 'Chichi, Haha, Minato-nii, Kushina-nee, Obito, and Rin. Looks like I'll be joining you all soon.'

"You will pay for their deaths Namikaze!" the last of the Iwa Rogues yelled at him as he appeared in the tree. "And you will pay for what you dear Kiiroi Senko did as well!"

However, just as the last enemy shinobi moved to kill the Namikaze, the masked man appeared behind him and drove a kunai into his skull killing him quickly. When the enemy ninja fell to the ground, the man walked up to the Jonin, who had slid down the trunk, to sit on the branch they were standing on.

"Who...who are you?" the Namikaze asked between pants as his vision got even more blearily.

"That you don't need to know yet," the masked man answered as he gently touched the blonde hair male's cheek with his left hand. "They really did a number on you, didn't they?" A soft cackle came from the man. "It would seem that this time it's you that need saving."

"W-what do y-you w-want?"

The man didn't answer the question, but instead picked up the injured Namikaze in a Princess carry which made him groan as pain shot through his body.

"Gomen, Izuna," the man apologized.

"How…"

"I'll explain everything later," the masked ninja interrupted. "For now rest and get your strength back."

The masked man watched as the slightly younger Ninja's eyes closed and his breath evened out before he used the Kamui to leave the site.

...My Line...

A pair of dark blue eyes blinked opened to see a rocky ceiling before looking around the place that was obvious a hide out.

"Awake I see," a familiar voice spoke up from next to the Namikaze. "That's good."

Izuna looked over to see the man from before sitting next to him on the bed he was laying in only he wasn't wearing his mask and his eyes could only widen at the familiar scared face.

"O-O-Obito?"

"It's been some time, Izu-chan," the scared male answered with a smile.

"How...How are you alive?"

The Uchiha shook his head.

"Don't worry about that right now," Obito answered. "Anyways, you've been out for 2 whole days, but I'm not surprised. Even with the blood of the Uchiha and Namikaze Clans flowing through your veins, your body still needed rest to recover from the damaged done to it."

"Where are we?" the blonde hair Jonin asked instead.

"The Mountain Graveyard," the scared man answered. "I was going to take you back to Konoha, but the fact that they sent you on a mission without a partner had me changing my mind." He stood up and went to help the Namikaze to set up before changing the bandages. "You could have been killed if I wasn't in the area."

Izuna looked at him as he worked.

"It was a simple A-Rank that didn't need more then one person," the Jonin informed. "No one could have foreseen that I would be attacked by 20 Iwa Rogue Ninjas on my way back to the village."

All Obito did was hum at that before glancing up at the younger male.

"So, the rumor going around is that Konoha no Sharingan Akuma is being consider for the Hokage Seat," he stated as he watched the Namikaze's reaction and he wasn't disappointed either.

"You know that I would never touch that Glorified Desk Job with a 1000 foot pole," the blonde hair 20-year-old growled before smirking. "But, you still want the hat then knock yourself out? Have at it."

Obito also smirked before cackling at that.

"No, I'm good," he informed him. "But, thanks for asking."

This got a look of surprise from the Namikaze as he looked at his former teammate which had him blinking.

"Whoa," he breathed. "I'd never thought I would hear you say that."

The older Ninja cackled as he finished up with the redressing of the younger Ninja's wounds.

"I know myself well enough to know that if I return to the Village then I more then likely would kill Kakashi," he informed the Jonin as he looked up at the other's eyes. "I saw Rin's death…" This made Izuna flinched as both boys had been overprotective of the sole Kunoichi on Team Minato. "Bakashi broke half of the promise that he made me when he killed Rin." The Uchiha looked away from the Namikaze as he had always knew that he was attracted to both Rin and Izuna. "When I was able to, I stayed close to the village to make sure that he didn't break the whole promise by killing you, too."

"I...I stopped going on missions with him when Rin died," the Jonin stated making the former Leaf Chunin to look at him in surprise. "I always refused even at the risk of being punished for insubordination."

"Like Minato-Sensei would ever punish his favorite Student, who also happens to be his younger Brother," Obito snorted.

This got a cackle out of the Namikaze.

"Maybe, but the Village Elders would have seen me punished," Izuna stated. "Just because I am of Uchiha blood."

"Well, being an Uchiha is a stupid reason for punishing someone and Minato-Sensei knew that," the older 21-year-old stated as he placed a hand on the younger ninja's cheek and ran his thumb over his cheekbone as a look of sadness came to his sole eye.

The Namikaze stared at him in surprise before gaining a soft look in his normally hard and dead eyes as he leaned into the touch. The older Ninja leaned in and gently placed his lips over the lips of the Jonin, who eyes widen in shock, before they closed as he gripped the rogue Uchiha's shirt tightly. Obito gently pushed the Namikaze onto his back while being careful of his wounds as he deepen the kiss that their tongues started to swirl around each other. The Uchiha then climbed on top of the blonde hair 20-year-old and in between his thighs as he allowed his right hand to roam over the Namikaze's chest. Izuna arched into the former Leaf Chunin's touch as he let out a soft moan into the kiss while bucking up into the others erection.

"Obito," the Jonin moaned as the two males pulled away.

Said male smirked before he latched onto the left side of the younger one's neck where he started to nip, lick, and suck leaving behind a mark which pulled a moan from the Jonin. The Uchiha sat up and removed his clothes minus his boxers before going back to leaving claiming marks on the ivory skin of the Namikaze. Obito once again sat up only he pulled Hiroshi up with him and sat him in the dark haired male's lap. The blonde hair 20-year-old started to sensuously move his body on the Uchiha's lap which sent a shock of heat to his groin.

"Izuna," the dark hair male sighed.

Giving a groan, the dark hair 21-year-old grabbed onto Izuna's ass before moving the 20-year-old's crotch against his hardening erection.

"Ahhh, Obito, you're so hard," the Namikaze moaned as he started panting while rocking his hips.

This had the effect of grinding his ass against Obito's clothed arousal which made the Uchiha to groan. The former Leaf Chunin let his sole Sharingan eye look at the blonde hair male, who had his eyes closed, a blush on his face, and sweat starting to glistening on his skin. This was something that he wanted to be able to look back on as he may never get to see it again after the two of them go their own ways. Obito then turned his attention the Jonin's chest and latched his mouth around Izuna's left nipple while pinching the other one before switching to give the right the same treatment.

"I need you to stand up, Izu-chan," he told him softly as he pulled away.

"O-Okay," Izuna agreed as he got to his feet.

This allowed the Uchiha to stand up as well before he picked up his weapon's pouch and pulled out a can of oil that he uses to maintain his weapons with. Once he placed it down in reach, the two males removed their boxers and started to make out again.

"Get on your knees," Obito ordered the Namikaze, who did as told, which put him face to face with the dark hair male's 10' long and 7' in width cock. "I think you know what do. Right?" The younger male nodded his head as he wrapped a hand near the base before he teasingly ran his tongue from the base to the tip. "That's it." Iun then stuck the head into his mouth and gave a hard suck before sliding the rest as far into his mouth as much as he could without choking. "Your mouth feels good, Izu-chan." The 20-year-old started to bop his head on the Uchiha's cock while with each bop up he ran his tongue along the slit. "Hands behind your back." The Jonin listened to him and placed his hands behind his back as the older male grabbed a hand of his hair. "Now keep your throat relaxed, okay?" The 21-year-old's hips jerked forward when the younger male hummed in answer. "Fuck." The Namikaze's eyes widen before closing as Obito thrust his hips forward making him take more in till he was nosing a patch of dark hair above the Uchiha's cock. "God."

This time the rogue placed his other hand into blonde locks before moving him back till the head weighed heavily on the Namikaze's tongue.

'If any of the others find out about this,' the blonde hair Jonin thought. 'They'll kill me.'

"Izu-chan active your Sharingan and look at me," the dark hair ninja ordered making dark blue eyes turn into the crimson red of the Sharingan to which he smirked at him. "That's good. Now try not to choke." Then without wanting for an answer, he started to fuck the young Jonin's mouth hard. Izuna had a hard time breathing between the uneven rhythm and unnatural stretch in his throat as drool escape the corners of his mouth. "Your good at this, Izu-chan."

'Obito.'

The Namikaze swallowed around the Uchiha's length as he kept his eyes on panting and sweating the male, who locked eyes with him, just as a burst of salty fluids filled his mouth that the 20-year-old swallowed down. The 21-year-old pulled the younger male off his length that was still hard before helping him up and laying him back on the bed again where he grabbed the oil can and coated three of his fingers in it.

"Spread your legs," the dark hair male ordered making Izuna do as he was ordered and spread his legs wider while Obito moved his hand between them to the Namikaze's ass and started to circle his middle finger around the entrance. "Now keep your body relaxed." With that said, he slid his finger past the tight ring of muscle which felt a bit uncomfortable to the Jonin, who had to force his body to relax. "Damn, your so tight." Sharingan eye meet Sharingan as the two looked at each other. "Have you done this before? And if so...Male or Female"

"I've never been with a male, but Rin was the first and only time I was with a female," the blonde hair Jonin answered with a blush as he swallowed while he blushed a brighter red. "Y-Y-You would be my first time with another man."

"Then I'll be gentle," the Uchiha said. 'Good. I'll be Izuna's first and hopefully last male partner.' "Just let me know if it's to much and I'll stop. Alright?"

This got a nod from the younger male before the rogue went back to stretching the other's entrance for something bigger.

"Obito," Izuna moaned as he spread his legs even wider.

A smirk came the man's face as he watched the younger male come undone under him.

"You feel good," the former Leaf Chunin sighed. "I can't wait to enter you, Izu-chan." The older male inserted a second finger making the Jonin to stiffen at the slight pain. "Relax or it'll hurt more." The Namikaze took a deep breath before letting it as he forced his body to relax again. "That's it." After a bit the blonde hair 20-year-old started to let out moans while rocking his hips into the Uchiha's fingers. "Feels good, huh?"

"Yes," the 20-year-old answered with a moan. "It feels so good."

"I'm glad," Obito stated before he kissed the younger man to distract him as he finally entered his finally finger.

"Obito, please…" the 20-year-old Jonin groaned as they pulled away. "I…"

"What do you want, Izu-chan?" the Uchiha asked him softly.

"I want you in me," Izuna moaned. "Please?" His legs spread as wide they could go while his hips kept moving. "Take me? Make me, yours, Obito?!"

That was all that the 21-year-old rogue ninja needed as he removed his fingers, lubed up his cock with the oil, and then lined himself up with the Namikaze's entrance with the Jonin's right leg over his left shoulder.

"Try and keep your body relaxed, Izu-chan," he softly mumbled before he gently pushed in, passed the tight ring of muscles making a soft whine come the blonde hair Ninja's throat as his former Uchiha teammate's cock that was bigger then three fingers was pushed into him. "Shh. It's ok, Izu-chan."

"It hurts," the Namikaze whined as he was stretched way pass his limit.

"I know, but it'll get better," Obito told him as he nuzzled the Jonin's neck. "I promise. So just bare with it a bit longer." The Uchiha continued to push in until his whole length was inside of the younger male whose inner muscles were clinching him tightly. "Damn. Your really tight." The former Leaf Chunin whipped away the tears fell from Izuna's eyes as the blonde hair male panted. "You alright?"

A pair of Sharingans looked right at him with lust still clouding them.

"Yes," the Namikaze answered. "Just...just give me a bit."

"Of course," the Uchiha agreed as he placed a gentle kiss on the Jonin's lips.

However, it did take a bit of self resistant for him to not move while the 20-year-old adjusted to the erection that was inside him. After two minutes passed, the Konoha ninja grind his hips against his former teammate's own as if to test the waters.

"You can move, Obito," he panted as the pain was replaced with pleasure and a since of fullness. The 21-year-old started to thrust in and out of the younger male at a slow and steady pace. "Obito."

"You really feel so good around me, Izu-chan," Obito sighed as he concentrated on keeping his pace gentle while listening to the soft moans of the Namikaze.

"Harder," Izuna moaned as the Uchiha pulled almost all the way out before plowing right back in with enough force that it jolted the blonde hair male. "Oh, yes...yes, just like that." This had a smirk appearing on the dark hair male's face as he sat a slow sharp thrust. "Oh Kami. Feels so good."

"So tight," the 21-year-old gasped as the inner walls squeezed his cock with each trust. "So beautiful."

A gasp escaped the 20-year-old's mouth as his sharingan meet the other's own single sharingan just before a sharp thrust hit a certain bundle of nerves that got a louder moan from the male.

"Oh, yes," he mewled. "Right there." The Uchiha gave a slightly more deeper thrust as he really picked up the pace. "Do it again!"

Obito made sure to angle his thrust at that spot that had the Namikaze seeing stars before he let out a growl. The blonde hair Konoha male let out a gasp of shock when the dark hair rogue sat up while pulling him with him to make sure that his cock remained in his ass before he throw back his head as he let out an even louder moan when he thrust up into him. The Namikaze lifted up his hips and meet the former Leaf Chunin's upward thrusts with his own downward movements all while crying out in pleasure as the upwards and downwards thrusts hit the familiar sensitive bundle of nerves every time.

"Enjoying yourself, Izu-chan?" Obito asked with a groan when the Namikaze's ass squeezed his cock.

"Yes," Izuna moaned. "Fuck, Obito…" He arched his back. "Your cock is so deep."

The Uchiha smirked as he thrust into him a bit harder while going just a bit more deeper with even more speed. With that kind of pleasure, the Namikaze couldn't help, but just bounce up and down on his former teammate's hard, fat cock while crying out helplessly in bliss and pleasure.

"Is it alright if I cum inside of you?" the dark hair rogue groaned as he picked up the tempo.

With every thrust the Jonin was crying out while his orgasm come closer as the Uchiha now pounded carelessly into his ass.

"Please," Izuna moaned. "I...I want...AH...you to...AH...cum...inside me...Ah, fuck."

The Konoha Shinobi let out a whimper when the former Leaf Chunin pulled out of him before he let out a gasp of shock when he found himself laying on his front with his knees under him and his ass in the air. The Namikaze then let out a loud cry of pleasure when he felt the Uchiha's cock plunged right back into his ass. Obito let out a small cackle as he leaned over the younger male with one hand right next to his head that was resting on his forearms while his other hand held his hip as he pounded into him, listening to the Jonin let his pleasure be known with mewls, moans, whines, and wails.

"You are truly beautiful," the rogue groaned as he placed a kiss on the side of his head.

Izuna blushed a bright red as the Uchiha started to move at an even quicker pace.

"Oh, it feels so good," he mewled as the position that they were in allowed the 21-year-old to thrust beeper into the younger male. "Your Cock...Ah...is so...fuck...deep...Obito."

"Good Kami," Obito groaned as he continued to thrust into his former Namikaze teammate while trying to keep himself under control. "So tight."

The two of them wasn't sure how much longer that they were going to last as the Clan Head arched his back into the former Leaf Chunin's chest.

"Oh, Obito!" the Namikaze moaned as he rolled his hips backwards to meet the Uchiha's thrust with his own. "More! Don't...Aaahh...stop! Fuck me...Aaahh...deeper!" The dark hair rogue finally lost all restraints as he truly pounded into the younger male under him. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them where now moving with all the strength and speed of a ninja. "Obito...I'm...Ah...I'm going…Oh, fuck...to cum."

"Cum for me, Izu-chan," Obito groaned.

"OBITO!" Izuna cried out as he threw his head back while he almost convulsed in his orgasm as white ribbons of cum shot out of his cock.

It was too much for the rogue ninja as the Namikaze's inner muscles clinched down on his cock that wrenched his own orgasm out of him as he filled the younger male's ass with his cum. The Uchiha pulled out carefully before he laid down next to the Clan Head while both of them panted as they tried to catch their breaths.

"You okay?" Obito panted as he looked over at the 20-year-old.

"Yeah," the Jonin answered before he climbed on top of the older male and retook his rehardening cock into himself again with his head thrown back and mouth open in a moan.

"Fuck," the dark hair ninja cursed as he once again back to the hilt in Izuna's warmth.

He then gave a growl before switching their position till he was hovering over the blonde hair ninja while still remaining inside. The two them continue for two more rounds till the younger male's wounds reopen from the different positions that they did.

...My Line...

After cleaning up and having his wounds resealed and dressed, Izuna finished putting on a pair of open toed, ankle length, black ninja sandals. The Namikaze stood up and had to hide a flinched at the pain in his ass that had shot up his spin. Obito watched from he was laying on the bed as the blonde hair Konoha ninja finished getting ready by putting his happuri on before he sighed and sat up.

"Are you sure you want to go back to Konoha?" he asked. "After everything?"

Dark blue eyes glanced back at the older ninja before their hard and dead gaze.

"I have to go back," the blonde hair Jonin answered. "I promised my Brother that I would watch over his Son should anything happen to him and Kushina."

The Uchiha's sole eye flashed with an unreadable emotion before he looked away.

"He had no right to ask that of you," Obito growled as he clinched his hands into fist. "It's not fair to put that kind of responsibility on you."

Izuna turned to face him completely before leaning down and cupping the older male's face making him to look into the dark blue eyes of his former blonde hair teammate.

"Wither it's unfair or not doesn't matter," the Namikaze stated. "I made a promise and I intend to keep…" He placed a gentle kiss onto the Uchiha's lips. "At least until Jiraiya-Sama gets his head out of his ass and take his job as Godfather seriously."

This gave the rogue ninja hope that he'll have the male that he loves at his side where he can keep an eye on him.

"Be careful on your way back to the village," Obito told him softly.

He got a nod of agreement before the blonde hair Jonin goes to move away. However, reacting quickly the former Leaf Chunin stood up and pulled the Namikaze to him where he once again kissed. The two of them kissed deeply before they pulled back with a string of saliva connecting them.

"I have to go," Izuna stated breaking the string in doing so.

"I'll see you again," the Uchiha informed him before letting the blonde hair male go.

This got him a smile before in a yellow flash the younger male was gone leaving the rogue ninja standing in the hide out alone.


	2. 1: Naruto Uzumaki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

A young 6-year-old boy with neck length, spiky windswept, sunshine blonde hair and childlike almond shape cobalt blue eyes hidden by a pair of orange lenses tinted goggles could be seen running down the road towards the Ninja Academy of Konoha.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze or just known as Naruto Uzumaki chanted. "This is the one day that I can't be late!"

However, he came to a stop when the banner over the Academy was taken down as a group of children walked past him, laughing and talking.

"Your even late to the entrance ceremony?" a neck length, duck butt style, blue tinted dark hair and dark gray almost black eyed 6-year-old boy asked making the Uzumaki to growl at him. "Someone like you has no business being in the Academy at all. You'll fail out."

"It's okay," a young voice said a bit shyly making Naruto to turn around to see a shoulder length, pin straight, hime style, dark blue hair and childlike doe shape pupil less lavender tinted white eyed 6-year-old girl, who was smiling, as she held out an envelope to him. "Since you weren't there, so I picked this up for you."

"For me?" the young Uzumaki asked with a blush as he pointed at himself.

"Yeah," Hinata Hyuuga answered. "Just submit this packet and you'll be able to enroll."

"Wow!" Naruto gashed. "Thank you! You're a lifesaver, ya know!"

"You know, if you keep pampering him then he'll never get over his tardiness," Sasuke Uchiha stated.

"Hey!" the blonde haired boy growled. "Shut up! You want to fight!?"

"Say that again?"

"What!? Why I'd atta…"

"It's your own fault."

"What did you say?!" Naruto asked angrily. "Stupid Sasuke!"

Hinata smiled in amusement as she watched them.

...My Line...

A few days later, one could find Naruto making to class and to his seat before looking back to Hinata, who was reading a book on Taijutsu, while sitting next to platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyed girl, who he knew as Ino Yamanaka. He smiled and waved to the blunette, who noticed and returned them, before going back to her book. The young Uzumaki turned back around to the front with a happy sigh that his crush noticed him before going in thought as he looked Sasuke, who was talking another boy.

...My Line...

Later that day, the class finds themselves outside with Sasuke doing target practice.

"A prefect score," Iruka Umino said as he noted it down

All the girls minus Hinata cheered and fangirled over the dark haired boy. Seeing this annoyed Naruto that he stood from where he was sitting and walked forward. The Uzumaki pulled out his weapons and threw them with only 4 of them going off course while the rest hit the target.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Iruka's assistant Mizuki Touji asked from where he was standing with the 4 weapons surrounding him. 'Damn brat.'

"Sorry, sir!" Naruto quickly apologized.

Hinata could only stare at her friend in worry while the other girls laughed at him.

...My Line...

"Alright!" Iruka called out as Naruto and Sasuke faced each other. "Begin!" At first glanced, it would seem that in Taijutsu, the two boys were even, however, the Uchiha was slight better. "Stop!"

Naruto glanced over at the blunette, who was looking at him worry, only to look away in self disappointment.

...My Line...

The young blonde hair boy's head keep dropping and snapping up as he found off sleep when Sasuke threw a wade of paper at the Uzumaki.

"Yes, sir!" the 6-year-old yelled as he shot up making both Iruka and Mizuki to look at him confused while said boy picked up the book. "Hold on. Let me see…"

"I didn't call on you," Iruka told him. "What's the matter?"

Naruto looked back at the young Hyuuga, who looked at him upset, before looking away making the Uzumaki to blush and quickly sit back down while covering his head with the text book as the class laughed at him.

...My Line...

**(11 Years After the Kyuubi no Kitsune Attack!)**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years that before long 11 years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack has past. However, it was at that moment that one could find Hinata telling Naruto news about Sasuke.

"What?" the young boy asked as he stood up. "Sasuke is taking the graduation exam?" The blunette nodded in answer. "But, he's the same age as we are, ya know."

"He's so brilliant that they're going to let him skip a level," Hinata stated. "he should be taking the exams right now."

"Damn it," Naruto growled as he ran past her.

"Huh?"

The young girl could only stare after in surprise before following.

...My Line...

The two of them made it to a group of kids that Sasuke stood in the middle of while wearing a new addition to his outfit.

"Hey, what's up with the headband?" Naruto asked.

"That means you've passed it," Hinata said happily. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," the Uchiha thanked though he sounded like he didn't care as the Uzumaki looked away before the raven black haired boy looked at him. "Well, aren't you going to congratulate me, too?"

"Yeah, right," the blonde hair 11-year-old answered. "I'm going to catch up in no time. Just you wait, ya know!"

He then took off running as the Hyuuga watched him go sadly.

"Naruto," she whispered.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for the blunette to find the Uzumaki after going off to look for him.

"Class is about to start soon," Hinata said softly as she walked up to him. "Let's go."

"Hinata," Naruto spoke up. "Please just...just watch over me, okay?"

"Huh?" she mumbled in surprise. "What?"

"I'll...catch up to him and then I'll surpass him, ya know," Naruto told her. "And then I'll be come Hokage. No matter what, ya know."

"Don't worry," the Hyuuga said. "I'll be watching."

At that a smile came to his face before he stood up with a fist in the air.

"Alright! I'll do my best!"

...My Line...

A half a year had passed by since the Academy, so it was a new year and right at that moment the bell run signaling the end of the Academy. Naruto ran out while calling to the blunette, who stopped and looked back at him.

"Hey, Hinata," the Uzumaki spoke. "You've seen much of Sasuke lately?"

The Hyuuga shook her head.

"I've only caught glimpses of him around town," Hinata answered. "I think he's been out of the village on missions most of the time." The blonde haired male hummed. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard some guys talking about him yesterday," Naruto answered. "And it wasn't very nice. The last time I saw him, he seems to have changed a lot, too."

"Do you...think that all of this has something to do...with his Brother, Itachi-san?" the blunette asked.

At this the Uzumaki looked at her.

"Do you know something, Hinata?"

"Huh?" she shook her head. "No."

"Ah, I see," Naruto sighed.

The two soon came to a fork in the road where they stopped.

"Well, okay Naruto," Hinata said as she went to the right with a wave. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," the Uzumaki agreed as he waved.

...My Line...

12 years have almost passed by since the Academy and it was a new year though one could find the 11 almost 12-year-old Uzumaki training in the rain and that was how Hinata found him doing set ups upside down from a tree using chakra in the soles of his feet.

"Oh, there you are, Naruto," she called out which got his attention.

"Hinata!" the Uzumaki called out with a smile before losing control of his chakra and fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" the blunette yelled as she ran to his side. "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah," he answered with a laugh as he sat up. "Just slipped, but it's nothing. I'm okay."

"I can't believe that your out here training in this downpour," the Hyuuga stated in awe.

"Yeah, well...I've figured that I'll have to try a while lot harder if I'm going to catch to him, ya know."

"Him?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "Sasuke. One day, I'm going to surpass him big time. Cause other wise, I'm never going to become Hokage, ya know. I mean, he's already going out on mission and everything. I have to work way harder or else the gap between us is just going to get bigger and bigger."

"That's the spirit," Hinata cheered. "Go for it, Naruto!"

"Yeah," he agreed with blush.

...My Line...

_**(12 Years After the Kyuubi no Kitsune Attack!)** _

Another year pass and Iruka's class was now about either 12 1/2 or 13, however, right at that moment one could find a 26 to 27-year-old Izuna Namikaze walked through the halls of the Hokage Tower only to come to a stop when he noticed a neck length, duck butt style, blue tinted dark hair and dark gray almost black eyed 13-year-old boy. The 13-year-old stopped next to him, looked at the Namikaze in surprise, and then just bowed before walking away with the blonde hair 26-year-old watching with a raised eyebrow. With a sigh, the Jonin walked towards the door, knocked, and then walked inside of the office where he was again saw the Sandaime going over documents.

"Pardon me, sir?" the man asked as the Jonin knelt in front of him. "You summoned me?"

"I want to ask a favor of you," the man answered as he looked at him.

"That boy that just left here," the blonde hair Jonin said. "Isn't he, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"That's right," Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, answered. "He's the Uchiha Heir and the last loyal Uchiha."

"Is there some kind of issue with him?" the 26-year-old asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha is an extremely talented Shinobi, however, since the Uchiha Clan massacre he can be much to fussy about power to revenge them no matter the cost," the Hokage stated as he stood up while the young man in kneeling in front of him twitched at that. "And on top of that he frequently crashes with his superiors and teammates." He walked towards the Senju, who sighed. "He may excel in technique, but as a person, I'm afraid that he has much to learn. His Brother killed the Uchiha Clan minus Sasuke, himself, to protect the village and thus bares the false charges of traitor. Seems Itachi's actions has cast a long shadow over Sasuke."

"You...want one of us to supervise him?" the Namikaze asked as the Sandaime walked passed him.

"I know what you want to say to me," he told him as he came to a stop. "But, even though it's been 12 years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack, our village still needs more Chunin and Jonin. I can only make so many allowances and now I must promote the young ones."

"I understand."

...My Line...

The Jonin let out a sigh as he walked into the forest near the Namikaze Compound before he was grabbed and pulled into a masculine chest making him to let out a gasp. He then let out a moan when a familiar pair of lips meet his and their tongue fought for dominance only for the blonde hair Jonin to give up after a minute to allow the other tongue to roam the inside of his mouth. When the need for air became to much, the two of them pulled out of the kiss panting before their eyes meet.

"Obito," Izuna whispered the familiar name as if saying a prayer.

"You look annoyed," the Uchiha stated with a deep, raspy voice that sent pleasant shivers down the Namikaze's spin.

"I was assigned to teach a Genin Squad," the Jonin informed.

This made the older ninja's sole eye to flash with anger as now that Naruto was a Genin then he didn't need his Namikaze protector, who also happens to be his Uncle anymore. The blonde hair Jonin knew that this world of pitch-black hell needed to end and that he was willing to help Obito to bring about the infinite Tsukiyomi.

"Damn that old man," he growled. "What Squad number?"

"7," was the answer he got. "It's like Old Man Hokage is getting ready to step down and plans to give me the hat even though he knows I want nothing to do with that glorified desk job." The soon to be Jonin Sensei snorted. "Give it Tsunade or Jiraiya for all I care."

This got a laugh out of the former Leaf Chunin.

"Oh, that's asking for the village to go up in flames," the older male stated.

"Is that really a bad thing thought?" the Namikaze asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who would have thought that the Yondaime Hokage's Brother would hold nothing, but hate for Konoha?" he was asked.

"Well, this Namikaze stopped loving the village when they allowed Rin to die," the Jonin shrugged at this.

Obito smirked at the sound of hatred in the younger ninja's voice before kissing him.

"We'll figure this all out," the Uchiha stated once he pulled back. "And once we do then we get to work on fixing this world of pitch-black hell."

Izuna leaned up and nuzzled just under the rogue ninja's jaw with a happy sigh.

"Yes, I agree," was he whispered agreement.

A growl was the Namikaze's only warning before he was warped into his bedroom in the main house of the Namikaze Compound where his former Uchiha teammate fucked him.

...My Line...

_**(A Week Later!)** _

It was long till it was time for another graduation test for the others, what with a war going on and everything. But, at that moment, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, could be found standing with 4 Academy teachers as the tested the students. Naruto Uzumaki, the hidden son of the Yondaime Hokage, stood in front of them feeling nerves as he could never to a normal Clone Jutsu that his Uncle figure had taught him a different version of the Jutsu after throwing his hands into the air with annoyance. The young blonde let out a sigh to calm down before he ran through the seals and as he did the Clone Jutsu though did took awhile. However, even though he managed three Shadow Clones, the Uzumaki felt that he failed and ran from the room.

...My Line...

'It's no good,' Naruto thought as he sat on a bench after he ran from the Academy. 'What's the point? Of course, I failed. Damn it. I still can't catch up to him. What am I going to say to Hinata.'

"Ah, so this is where you ran off to," he heard Iruka walk up making the blonde haired boy to freak. "Huh? I had no idea where you want."

"Oh, huh, sorry about that."

"Got something for ya," the Umino said as he pulled out a Leaf headband. "Here."

"Does this mean..." Naruto started to ask as he stood up and faced the man.

"Congratulation," the adult male told him as the 12 to 13-year-old took the forehead protector from him. "This means that starting today your a full fledge shinobi."

The Uzumaki looked at the item in his hand with a smile a big smile.

"I DID IT!"

"However, the difficult days as a Genin are just starting."

"Right. Yes, sir."

"Here after, you'll be part of a three man squad," Iruka explained. "Each group will have a Jonin in command and you'll fill your missions as a team."

...My Line…

A few days later, a 12 to 13-year-old Naruto Uzumaki could be found running towards the Ninja Academy in hurry.

"No, no, no, no, no," he chanted.

He let out a gasp as two ninjas removed the banner over the building before he fell and skid to a stop in front of Hinata, who did not look happy, having grown out of her shell since she started to hang out with Naruto when they were kids.

"I can't believe you, Naruto," the Hyuuga said. "Your late for both you're entrance and graduation ceremonies." The blonde hair boy sat up looking worried. "Graduation is over. You missed everything."

"But, there was this old lady on the way."

"You sure do have a lot of encounters with old people, you know that?" Hinata asked with a sigh. "And shaping up to a second Obito Uchiha, too."

"Lately, it seems that I've been ambushed by a lot of them," Naruto stated. "And there is nothing wrong with being like Obito-san, ya know."

"You saying it's premeditated?" the blunette asked before sighing when the Uzumaki looked away. "Really?" She bent down to take his hand. "Come on. This way. Let's go."

She then pulled him towards the Academy.

...My Line...

"Now here's the graduation certificate for Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata said as she held the said certificate. "This attest that you've graduated from Konoha's Ninja Academy. You are commended for preserving through the elements to reach this impressive miles stone." She then held out the certificate to the Uzumaki. "Here. Congratulations, Naruto."

The Uzumaki looked ready to cry as he took the certificate.

"Hinata," he said softly before whipping his eyes. "Thanks, Hinata. No one maybe here to see it, but this makes me happier then receiving it from Grandpa Hokage."

"Remember, we're Genin no, so you really got to shape up," the Hyuuga told him.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed. "We get to be apart of a three man squad and go on missions, right? Do you know if the team's line up have been decided yet?"

"Yeah," the blunette answered. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi are Squad 10 while Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame are Squad 8."

"So, then are you and I both going to be…"

"Well…"

"Don't tell me that...we're going to be on different…"

"Unfortunately, we're on the same team," Hinata told him with a smile.

"No way?!"

"Yup," the young girl answered. "That's right. Looks like I'm going to be looking after you yet again."

'Yes,' Naruto thought happily. 'Yes, I totally scored!' He then blinked in confusion. "Wait? Whose our third teammate going to be?"

At this a nervous smile came to Hinata's face.

"About that..." she trailed off for a moment. "It's Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT?!" the blonde could be heard yelling. "NO FAIR, YA KNOW!"


	3. 2: The New Squad 7!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

A couple of days later, one could find Izuna and Obito stumble out of the Namikaze's bathroom in a heavy make out session having cleaned up after an around of sex, not just in the bed, but in the shower as well. The Uchiha's hands were running over the blonde hair male's sides which got muffled moans from the younger male.

"Obito, I have to go," the 26-year-old managed to get out before moaning as his ass was grabbed. "I have to meet my Genins today."

The dark hair male sighed as he placed his forehead on the Namikaze's right shoulder to hide a pout.

"They can wait," he growled out as he nipped under the blonde hair male's jaw.

"Obito, I really have to meet up with them, but I promise to make it up to you," Izuna mewled out as the former Leaf Chunin sucked on his ear lop.

With a sigh, the 27-year-old pulled away and pulled at the flash face of the younger ninja before smirking at the fact that he was the only to put in that state.

"Alright, but you better keep that promise," he told his lover.

"Of course," said lover agreed. "I would never dream of breaking a promise made to you."

This got him a soft smile just as they shared a last kiss before the blonde hair 26-year-old left with a shunshin.

'Damn Old Man,' Obito thought with a growl before using Kamui to leave. 'Ah, might as well see what Izuna's team is like.'

...My Line...

Later that day, Izuna meet up with 2 of his 3 students to which he let out a sigh before looking at the two in front of him.

"Well, how about we start introductions as we wait for the last member of our team?" the blonde hair Jonin asked with a smile. "I'll go first so you know how it's done." The two pre-teens nodded their heads. "I'm Izuna Namikaze. Age 26, orphan, younger half-brother of the Yondaime Hokage, S-Rank Jonin of Konoha, candidate for Hokage...I don't want the damn title...and Head of Clan Namikaze." Hinata smiled softly at that while Sasuke just looked indifferent. "My likes are my summons, hanging with my friends, training, Fuinjutsu, reading, warm weather, and sweets. My dislikes are bullies, being called tomato because of my hair color, anyone that would put the mission before their comrades..." A scowl came to the Uchiha's face before he looked away. "A certain Hatake, a so called super pervert, and War Hawk, and the term 'It was for the good of Konoha' used by said War Hawk. My hobbies are training, visiting the graves for loved ones, reading, and pranking the hell out of a certain Hatake." While his two students looked surprise, their hidden watcher snickered having seen some of his pranks on the silver hair Jonin. He then tilted his head before shrugging. "As for my dream for the future...well, that went up flames with the death of the teammates that I loved." He then glanced between them before sighing. "Alright, Mr Broody, your up."

The Uchiha glared at him as he just smirked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the raven dark hair boy said. "Age 13, orphan, and Uchiha Heir. I don't particularly like anything and I dislike everything." The Jonin sighed at that. "My hobby is training. My dream...no my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

'Itachi-otouto, what can I do?' the blonde hair ninja thought with a sigh. "Okay, Hime-chan, your turn."

"Right," the blunette agreed with a nod. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Age 12, Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, the oldest of two, and medic-in-training. My likes are my little Sister, playing with my Sister, hanging with my friends, flower pressing, reading, and training. What I dislike are bullies, though obsess with fate, the Hyuuga Council, and the Cage Bird Seal. My hobbies are training, flower pressing, hanging with my friends, and reading. And my dream for the future is be a great medical Kunoichi like Tsunade Senju of the Sannin, abolish the Cage Bird Seal, and to have a family one day."

'She's just like, Rin,' the Namikaze thought sadly. 'Only she's from a clan.'

'The past is repeating itself with this team,' the masked man thought as he watched. 'Only with an avenger.'

'Whatever.'

After the introduction of the 3 of the 4 man squad and so the sat down to wait for the last member of the group to show up. Izuna glanced over to where he sensed Obito is hiding and smirked before mouthing 'I love you' to him. The masked Uchiha blushed under his mask before smiling softly wishing more then everything that Rin didn't die and all of Team Minato could be a happy family like they were meant to be. The group of three stood up just then when they felt a chakra running towards them and they all looked over to the training ground's entrances to see the Uzumaki ran up to them at last.

"Your late Naruto," Sasuke stated.

"Your finally here," Izuna said with a strained smile. "Try to be on time, huh, Naruto?"

"We've been waiting," Hinata told him.

"Made it."

"Sure, but your super late."

"We're all done with our self introductions," the Namikaze told him. "All part from yours that it."

"I'm the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki," the younger blonde said. "Age 12 1/2, orphan, only child, and the Prankster King from Hell, ya know." Their watcher snickered while Izuna smirked. "My likes are training, hanging with my friends, Fuinjutsu, foxes, toads, and ramen." At the ramen part there was sweatdrops from the two, who remember Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. "What I dislike is bullies, arrogant people, those, who dis the sacred art that is Fuinjutsu, abandoning a comrade, perverts, my precious people being hurt, and a certain Uchiha." At this the two boys glared at each other making the Hyuuga and Namikaze to sweatdrop while the masked Uchiha snickered quietly. "My hobbies are training hanging with my friends, pranking people, helping the elderly, reading Fuinjutsu books, and eating different kinds of ramen. And my dream for the future is the greatest Hokage that the village has ever seen and surpass all the Hokage's that come before while getting my trademark goggles craved into my great stone face, ya know."

'I am going to kill Kakashi for telling Naruto about Obito,' the Namikaze thought as he twitched.

"Put in that request after you become Hokage," Sasuke told him. "Besides they can't crave your eyes if your wearing goggles."

"Well, they can crave them on top of my goggles, ya know," Naruto retorted hotly.

"But, then it'll look like your eyes are popping out," Hinata told him with a giggle.

"Anyways, I'm glade that some one on the team wants to be Hokage," Izuna said. "As you already know, my name is Izuna and I'll be your superior. Nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"Alright, let's have out first practice session together guys," the dark blonde hair Ninja told them as he and Naruto switched places.

"Ah, okay."

"In this excise I want to see how good you are with teamwork," the Jonin stated.

"Teamwork, huh?" Hinata asked.

The blunette glanced over at the two boys with a sweatdrop as they glared at each other.

"All you have to do is get these bells from me and practice will be over," the 26-year-old told them as he held up two bells. "Simple, right?"

"But, there's only two bells then…"

"Huh?"

"That's exactly right," the 26-year-old Jonin agreed taking the other two by surprise.

"But, what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

The two boys glared at each other again making the Hyuuga to sigh.

"It means that one of us won't a bell and is off the team," Sasuke answered.

"Wait! What?"

"Excellent observation," Izuna stated. "Okay, let's begin."

'Teamwork?' Hinata thought as she fell into her Clan's Taijutsu stance. 'That's better said then done with Naruto and Sasuke.' The veins around her eyes and even in them popped out as the young girl activated her Byakugan. 'How do I get them to work together and that Izuna-Sensei is trying to split us up?' The dark blonde hair Ninja stared wide eyed in surprise as his female student pulled her right arm back. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS: AIR PALMS!"

The Namikaze did a hand spring to his left to get out of the way of the strong blast of wind like chakra that came from the Hyuuga, who had thrust her hand out.

'What the hell?' the Namikaze thought in shock. 'I thought Hiashi-san gave up on his eldest Daughter in favor of his youngest because he deemed Hinata weak.' He narrowed his blue eyes in thought. 'Or does she show him what he wants to see, so that when she springs it on him then she can get the last laugh.' He then had to dodge Sasuke and Naruto followed by an open palm from Hinata. 'That would be something that I would love to see.'

The three Genin kept trying to land a hit on the Jonin only to keep failing.

'Damn,' the Hyuuga thought as she aimed an open palm at the dark blonde hair male's right side, who just dodged the strike.

The masked man watched the training of the new Squad 7 and could help, but fell nostalgic.

'All they are missing is their own version of Izuna,' he thought sadly.

"Close," he told Naruto, who he dodged, only to have to duck strike of the palm. "Whoa!" Izuna kept dodging their attacks. "At this rate you'll never going to get a bell."

'How do I get these two boys to work together?'

"Naruto, Hinata!" Sasuke called out after trying to attack again. "That formation we learned at the Academy."

"Huh?"

"I don't know Sasuke," Hinata said as they stood up from where they collapsed. "I doubt a simple formation like that one well work with Itsuki-Sensei."

"Just do it!"

"Well, I suppose it's worth a try," the blunette said as she looked at Naruto. "Am I right?"

"I guess it's better then doing nothing, ya know," Naruto sighed. "Ok, I'm in!" He grinned. "Now let's do this!"

'Good, but why do I feel like Sasuke is using us?' Hinata thought.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Right!"

The three of them then started to run around the Jonin in a circle before they started to jump about over him. However, while it was a simple formation it still worked before two of the three Genin fell down on their asses panting.

"Great," the Jonin told them. "All of you pass. But, we can still improve our teamwork, so let's work on it."

"Right."

"Yeah."

"Ok, we're going to begin our first mission tomorrow," the Jonin stated.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "I can finally show what I can do in a real battle, ya know."

"Well, actually this first mission just takes place inside the village," the Namikaze informed them. "You will be doing something like find a lost pet or object."

The spy and Jonin shivered at the lost pet part.

'Damn hellcat,' they thought at the same time as Naruto freaked

"But, that's just odd jobs, ya know!" the Uzumaki complained.

"But, even so a mission is still a mission," the Namikaze stated. "And if you succeed I might be able to get you assigned a more important mission." He then smirked. "Besides every Genin team since Konoha's founding have done these missions. Especially Obito and our team."

He knew that he had the younger blonde hook, line, and sinker at the news that his Uchiha idol had to do boring missions, too.

"If Obito-san can do these missions then so can I, ya know!" the Uzumaki yelled.

'Damn Kakashi,' the spy thought annoyed.

"Hey, Sasuke," the 12-year-old blonde hair boy spoke up as he looked over at the raven black hair boy. "I challenge you."

"Huh?"

"Starting right now let's see, who can complete more missions."

"That's stupid," the Uchiha said. "Do what you want."

"What are you chicken?" the Uzumaki asked.

"What did you say?"

This made both Hinata and Izuna to sweatdrop as the two boys glared at each other.

"Alright," the Jonin spoke up. "Let's go home and get some rest everyone.

"Sure."

"Right."

"Yeah."

The four of them soon left the training ground to go home and get ready for the next day. Once they left, their watcher left as well though he resolve to watch them train if only to find out the strength of the son of the Yondaime.

...My Line...

Later that day, the three new Jonin Sensei were all knelt in front of the Sandaime after the true Genin test.

"So, I've already heard from teams 1 to 5 and now I just need to know about you 3," Hiruzen stated. "We'll start with Kurenai."

"Squad 8 made up of Genins, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame have all passed," Kurenai Yuhi said.

"I see," the Sandaime said as everyone else was in shock. "Good. Asuma."

"Squad 10 are Genins Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi have also passed."

The Sarutobi hummed as he marked it down.

"And lastly, Izuna?"

"Squad 7 which consists of Genins of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki passed as well."

The Sandaime once again hummed as he looked at the reports.

"According to the practice reports of Squad 7 states that Sasuke Uchiha acted largely on his own," he said as he looked up at the silverette.

"Sasuke is leagues ahead of the others in terms of his skills and intelliances," the Namikaze stated. "Minus Hinata Hyuuga of course. Honestly, I would like NOT to be his Jonin Sensei, but I also can't help, but excited about his growth. Perhaps, do to the incident with his brother, Itachi, he's very headstrong. But, none the less I maintain the faith that he'll learn the importance of teamwork."

"You have faith in him?" Asuma Sarutobi asked to which he nodded.

"Yes, I agree," the Sandaime seconded. "And since I believe your right. I shill have faith in your faith."

The other two Jonins all looked at the Namikaze in shock as he left the office.

...My Line...

Izuna let out a sigh as he walked through the front door of the Namikaze Main House, taking off his shoes, and walked to his bedroom. When he opened the bedroom door, he saw the rogue Uchiha leaning back on the headboard reading a book to the Namikaze's shock.

"Welcome back, Izu-chan," the Uchiha greeted as he put the book down to look at the blonde hair Jonin.

The Konoha ninja didn't think about it as he undressed making Obito to leer at his naked form with lust clear on his face and in his sole onyx eye. The 26-year-old joined the 27-year-old after he also undressed before their lips met in a fierce kiss of dominance that lead to them making love to each other.

...My Line...

"Good grief," an elderly man, who stood next to a camera, growled the next day. "How long do you intend to keep waiting?"

"I'm really sorry," Izuna apologized. "He'll be here shortly."

"He's late as usual," Sasuke sighed.

"Ah, don't worry," Hinata told him. "I'm sure that he'll be here soon."

"Your to easy on him, Hinata," the raven black hair boy told her.

They all then turned in time to see the Uzumaki panting at the door.

"Sorry, I'm late," the blonde hair boy apologized. "Hinata?"

The Hyuuga giggled as she smiled at him.

"No surprise there," the Uchiha stated as he gave him a thumbs down. "How is it that you never learn, Loser?"

"What's that, Teme?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Whoa there!" the Namikaze yelled as he quickly got between them. "Ok, guys. Cut it out alright?" He then placed a hand on the Uzumaki's shoulder. "Mr Genzo is tired of waiting so hurry and lined up.

They all did as he said with Hinata in between the boys and the Jonin behind them.

"Alright," Genzo said as he got ready. "Now look at me."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked away from the camera making their Jonin Sensei to laugh nervously.

"Come on," he told them. "It's commemorate photo." The 26-year-old then turned their heads back with her hands on their heads. "Look at the camera."

The 12-year-old Hyuuga grinned while giving a peace sign as the camera flashed.

"Well, you all can some back tomorrow to get your pictures," Genzo told them.

"Thank you," the blonde hair Jonin thanked as he bowed before leaving with his team.

The old man had a nostalgic look as he watched them.

'Just like Lord Minato's own team of Genin that I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Izuna ends up as Hokage,' he thought before letting out a laugh as he went about his work. 'Yeah right. He would sooner go Rogue then take the hat.'

Oh, how right he was, but wrong at the same time.


	4. 3: Dangerous Mission: Journey to the Land of Waves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

"Hawk here. I'm at point B."

"Panther here. I'm at point C."

"Fox here, ya know. I'm at point A."

It's been a month since the 8 graduates plus Sasuke where put into teams and started on advance training along going on D-Rank missions. And one could find Squad 7 on one of those missions right at that moment though they were starting to get annoyed with them.

"Uh," Izuna mumbled. "The target had moved. After it!" The three Genin followed their target. "What's your distance from the target?"

"5 meters," the younger blonde answered. "I'm ready. Give the signal."

"I'm ready as well."

"Same here."

The dark blonde hair Jonin waited for a few seconds.

"NOW!" he ordered.

The Genins jumped out of their hiding spots, however, Naruto was the one, who caught the cat, though he got his face stretched by it.

"Here kitty," the blunette said as she held out a cat treat.

The cat looked over to her and the shock of the two boys it walked over to the Hyuuga and allowed Hinata to pick it up as she gave the treat to it.

"Confirm it's the target?" the Jonin asked.

"Affirmative," Sasuke answered. "It has a ribbon on left ear."

"Then mission accomplished," their Sensei said. "Now let's return the hell...I mean, Tora back to his owner."

The three Genin all looked each other as they were sure the 26-year-old was about to say hellcat, but decided against wanting to know.

...My Line...

Izuna was leaning against the wall after having returned to the mission room and watched with a sick twisted smirk as a woman named Shijimi suffocated the cat. He really, truly, absolutely, hates that cat, enough said.

"Oh my poor little Tora," she told the cat. "Mommy was so worried about her little naughty fuzzy cakes. Yeees."

Naruto and Sasuke watched in sick glee as the cat suffered.

"No wonder he ran away," Hinata stated with sympathy.

The Hokage looked at a scroll of D-rank missions.

"Now then," he said. "For Squad 7's next mission. We have several tasks." He then looked surprised. "Huh? Among them babysitting the Chief counselor's three year old, helping his wife do their shopping, digging up potatoes, and…"

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms in an X shape. "I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid's stuff! Come on old man!?"

Izuna felt his eye twitched in annoyances, but he knew that it had been only a matter of time before Naruto said something.

'He's got a point,' Sasuke thought.

'I saw this coming from a mile away,' thought the young Hyuuga.

Izuna let out a sigh.

"How dare you?!" Iruka yelled. "Your just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!"

"Are you serious!?" Naruto asked. "Babysitting is not a mission it's just a stupid…"

Izuna had punched Naruto on the head.

"Well you put a lid on it?"

"Naruto," Hokage said getting everyone's attention. "It seems you don't understand the task that are given to you. Listen, many request come into our village everyday from babysitting to assassinations. These request are carefully recorded, analyzed, and then ranked: A, B, C, and D depending on their difficulty. We ninjas are also racked by ability: Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and then Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assigned them to ninjas who have the appropriate skills and experience, and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you're untried Genin, just starting down the shinobi path, your given D-level assignments of course."

"So I had this Tanguetatsu ramen yesterday and I was thinking Miso ramen today and…" Naruto was telling everyone.

"SILENCE!" the Hokage yelled.

All of them looked over at the Third with sweat drops.

"Oh sorry," the Namikaze apologized.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something, but I'm not the little brat, who used to pull pranks anymore," Naruto told him. "I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission." He sat on the ground, turned around, crossed his arms, and puffed out his cheeks. "Hmph."

'God, first he acts like Obito and now he's showing that he has some of his Mother in him,' the dark blonde hair Jonin thought. 'And to make it worse he does have his Father's mind for all things seals.' A shiver of doom ran down his spin. 'That's a scary combination.' He let out a sigh. "I'm going to hear about this later."

"*Laugh* Naruto wants us to know that he's no longer a brat, but he's a former brat and so he wants a mission," the Hokage said. "So be it." Everyone looked at him surprised. "Since you're so determined I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he turned around with a grin. "Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some big wigged counselor?"

"Don't be so impatient," the Hokage told him. "I'll bring him in now." He looked towards the door. "Send in out visitor!"

Izuna looked towards the door when it opened to show a dunk old man making him scowl.

"What the?" he asked as he lend on the door frame. "A bunch of snot nosed kids?" He pointed at them. "And you the little on with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

"*Laugh* Whose the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked looking around making Sasuke and Hinata walk up to him to show the height: Sasuke being the tallest then it was Hinata and finally Naruto. "I'll demolish you!" The Namikaze grabbed Naruto by his collar. "Let me go!"

"You can't demolish the Client Naruto," the Jonin told him. "That's not how it works."

He then took a drink out of his bottle before introducing himself.

"I'm Tazuna, a master bridge-builder and I must return to my country for I am building a bridge there that would change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives," he told them.

Izuna turned to his team.

"Alright," he spoke up. "Go home and pack for a month long mission." The Namikaze ran a hand through his hair. "We'll meet up at the gates tomorrow morning."

"Right," the three Genin agreed.

"Scatter!"

The four members of Squad 7 shunshin out of the office to head home.

...My Line...

Izuna had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his believed to dead boyfriend pace back and forth once he had finished telling him about the mission.

"Obito, please calm down," he told him softly. "It's just a C-Rank Mission."

"Just a C-Rank Mission?" Obito asked as he faced the younger adult in shock. "Did you forget how our first C-Rank Mission turned out?"

"Of course, I haven't forgot about it," the Namikaze answered. "How could I when Kakashi acted like a little idiot on that mission." He gave a very Uchiha like smirk. "And you wanted to play the Hero." This got a blush from the former Leaf Chunin. "However, the point is, is that not all C-Rank Missions turn out like that."

"I still don't like it," the Uchiha sighed. "But, maybe…"

"Not a good idea, 'Bito," the blonde hair Ninja interrupted.

"Then when can we get you out of this God Forsaken Village?" the older male asked.

"The Chunin Exams," was the answer he got. "You told me that Orochimaru was planning an invasion. So, what if we used that to fake my death?" His smirk became even down right evil. "And even deal an emotional blow to Kakashi Hatake while we are at." He stalked up to Obito and placed his hands on his chest while looking up at the Uchiha through his lashes. "Hmmm?"

The dark hair older Ninja had to swallowed at the look that his lover was giving him, but he does start smirking as well.

"That's a very good idea, Izu-chan," the rogue Ninja praised. "I'll have a white Zetsu Clan take on your likeness cause knowing any Ninja under Orochimaru then they'll fight really dirty." He looked excited at the idea. "And when an opponent of Kakashi's pulls a substitute with your look alike to avoid the Chidori…"

"It'll force Kakashi to kill the look alike because he couldn't stop in time," Izuna finished for him before kissing him full on the lips. "Oh, that's brilliant, Obito-koi."

"You'll have to hide your identity like I do, but it'll be forth it in the end," the Uchiha stated.

"My Father had been the Commander of the ANBU Black Ops and when I had gained the Jonin rank the Sandaime gave his ANBU mask to me," the Namikaze sated. "He had been Commander Wolf of the ANBU back in his hay day before settling down with Mother and having me." This got a bigger smirk from the older adult male before pulling the shorter male into another kiss while running his hands along the other's sides. "Mmm. Obito-koi, we can't make love because of the mission tomorrow." This got a pout from the taller of the two of them. "I have to be able to walk without a limp cause once we start we always end going 3 maybe 4 rounds." Of course, this had the rogue Ninja smirking. "But, we can still coddle after all we need to hammer out all the details of the plan."

His suggest got him a soft look from his lover before the two of them did just coddle while hammering out the plan for Izuna to join Obito.

...My Line...

The group meet up at the gates the next day with Naruto actually being on time for once.

"Yeeeah!" Naruto shouted as he threw his arm up into the air. "Alright!"

"What are you so excited about Naruto?" Hinata asked looking confused.

"This is the first time I've left the village," Naruto told her. "I'm a traveler now, ya know!"

"Hey!" Tazuna yelled. "Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!"

"*Laughs* He's with me," Izuna told the old man. "And I'm a Jonin, so you don't need to worry."

'Why did we have to get this old geezer to guard?' Naruto thought. 'I'm going to cut him down to size right now.' Naruto turned around to point a finger at the old man. "Hey never insult a ninja it's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage's are powerful and wise," Tazuna told him. "You are pony and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"AH!" Naruto yelled in annoyance. "Shut up! I'm welling to do anything to become Hokage; no matter what it takes and when I do everyone well admit that I'm the top ninja including you!"

"You can become Hokage 10 times over and to me, your still a nobody," Tazuna stated. "A loser."

"I'm going to make you pay for that right now!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get to Tazuna, but the Namikaze had stopped him yet again. "Hey! Let go!"

"You suppose to protect the client Naruto," the Jonin told him. "Not attack him."

Soon they were walking along the dirty path though Izuna looked around keeping an eye out for enemies because he was the only one out of all them that had good hearing like a wolf's hearing along with a since of smell. Akito listened to his team talking while he listened for movements that wasn't theirs.

"Say Mr. Tazuna," Hinata said.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked her.

"You country is Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tazuna answered. "What of it?"

"Izuna-Sensei, there are ninjas in that country, too, aren't there?" she asked.

"No," the dark blonde hair adult answered. "There are no ninja in Nami no Kuni, but in other countries there are Hidden Villages each with their own different customs and continents were ninja resign. To the people of this continents the existences of shinobi villages means strength, military strength; in other words, the ninja villages are not controlled by any government. Their independent and have equal statue. Now a small country like Nami no Kuni, have natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a shinobi village. The 5 ancient lands exist that presses' shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting. They each precise vast amount territories. Their knew as the six great shinobi nations. Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water)-the Village Hidden in the Mist, Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lighting)-the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind)-the Village Hidden in the Sand, and Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth)-the Village Hidden in the Stones. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name Kage which means shadow; Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the 5 shadows that rain supreme over thousands of ninja."

"*Gasp* then Lord Hokage is really important," Hinata said with a smile.

'Is that old man really such a big deal?' Sasuke thought. 'I'm not buying it.'

'I got him with my sexy jutsu, so he can't be that great,' Naruto thought. 'Believe it!'

"HEY!" Izuna yelled. "You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you? That's what you were thinking." Hinata and Naruto shook their heads while Sasuke just remained calm. "Well, anyways." He walked up and placed a hand on the Hyuuga's head. "There are no Ninja battles on a C-ranked mission, so you can relaxed."

"Then we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that?" the blunette asked.

"*Laugh* Not likely," the Namikaze told her.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, but Izuna caught the way Tazuna looked down at the ground. After a bit more walking they crossed a bridge and then to the Jonin's surprise they walked passed a puddle that's not suppose to be there. After a bit longer two Ninja came out of the puddle and attacked the 26-year-old, who had stayed next to him, by wrapping them up in chains.

"WHAT?"

"Huh?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Now!"

"Do it!"

At that both of them cut the dark blonde hair adult into pieces making Hinata and Naruto look shocked at where Izuna once stood.

"I-I-Izuna-Sensei."

Sasuke was fast to act when the two ninja went to attack Naruto with the chains. He jumped up into the air while pulling out a shuriken to penned the chain to a tree then added a kunai to help hold the chain in place.

"I can't get lose."

Sasuke then jump onto their arms before grabbing them and kicking them in the face making them unleash the chain, but they went in different directions. One went after Naruto and the other went after Tazuna. Reacting quickly Sasuke appeared in front of Hinata, but Izuna made himself known by stopped the two Ninjas from hurting Sasuke and Naruto with a head lock.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away," the Jonin said as he looked at the blonde. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He walked up to Naruto. "I just didn't think you would just freeze up like that."

'*Sigh* They saved me after all,' Tazuna thought.

"Good Job, Sasuke, very smooth, you, too, Hinata," Izuna told the others.

'I was useless and Sasuke was so cool like he's done this a thousand times,' Naruto thought. 'Didn't he feel scared at all?' He looked over at them as they looked at Izuna, who was tying up the two Ninja. 'He look so calm and not a scratch on him, and I was so lame. He had to come up and save me. Why can't I keep up with Sasuke?'

"Hey?" Sasuke called over.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Your not hurt are you?" Sasuke asked before smirking. "Scared cat."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he started to go towards the boy.

"NARUTO!" the Namikaze yelled over to him. "Stand still. The enemy ninja has poison on their clews, we need to take it out of you quickly or the poison will spread. We have to open the wound and drain it out for it's in your blood, so don't move around that spreads the poison faster." He then looked at Tazuna. "By the way Mr. Tazuna."

"Yeah," Tazuna said. "What?"

"We need to talk," the Jonin told him before he looked at the Ninjas. "Their Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist; their specialty is endless attack, the keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?"

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks," the adult Ninja answered with a roll of his eyes.

"In that case why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have taken them out quickly, but then we would have learned nothing," Izuna answered. "I had to know who their targets are and what they were after."

"Mmm…" Tazuna hummed. "What are you getting at?"

"This," the dark blonde hair 26-year-old answered once again. "I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if their were after you, the master bridge builder." The Jonin looked at him. "When you put in your request; you asked for standard protection from rubbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B-rank or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your bridge and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we had known we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have stuffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently, you have you reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We're Genin this is to advance for our level of training," Hinata pointed out nervously. "We should go back and I really think we should treat Naruto's wound to get the poison out. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor."

"Mmm…"

"Huh?"

"Naruto's wound may become a problem *Sigh*," Izuna said in a thoughtful tone. "I guess we should go back to the village."

To all their and their watcher's shock Naruto took a kunai and stabbed his wound. Everyone looked at him in surprise, well, everyone, but Sasuke that is, who wore an indifference look.

"Why am I, so different?" Naruto asked. "Why am I always…? Grrr."

"Naruto!" the Hyuuga called out in worry. "Stop that! What are you doing?"

"I worked, so hard to get here," Naruto went on. "Pushing myself till it hurt. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I'll never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge, ya know." Naruto then turned to the bridge builder. "Bridge builder I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai."

"Naruto, that was cool how you got the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood then your going to die," Izuna told him making Naruto go into panic mode. "Good idea to stop the bleed now seriously" Naruto started to freak out big time as he started to run around. "Let me see your hand." 'God, it's like dealing with a younger Obito again.'

Naruto did as the Namikaze told him to do, but he still was freaking out.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed as the other two walked up to him. "You've got a since of abusive personality. It's called masochism."

Izuna frowned a bit more when he saw that the younger blonde's hand was already knowing what's sealed inside of Naruto.

'The Kyuubi,' he thought with a sigh. 'The wound it's already starting to heal.'

"Mmm…You both have a very serious look on your face," Naruto said. "Am I going to be ok."

"Uh…" the Namikaze said coming out of his thought. "Yeah, you should fine." The Jonin started to wrap up Naruto's hand. 'This healing power is it from the Kyuubi no Kitsune?'

Soon enough they were all on their way once again knowing that they had to stay on their guard now for enemy ninja, but the biggest threat was yet to come.


	5. 4: Konoha no Sharingan Akuma vs Kiri no Akuma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Squad 7 and their client was setting in while the driver rowed while the Namikaze looked around as he stretched out his sensory ability as the fog thicken around them while looking worried about the mission while also listening.

"This fog is so thick," Hinata whispered. "You can't see anything."

The silence passed by for a few minutes till the driver spoke up.

"The bridge isn't far now," they were told. "Your destination is just ahead: the Land of Waves."

Izuna just stared out at the fog till he heard Naruto.

"WOW! It's huge!"

The dark blonde hair Jonin turned to look at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face.

"What! Quiet! I told you no noise!" the guy whispered angrily. "Why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing; moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us."

The Jonin looked over at Tazuna.

"Mister Tazuna, before we reach the peer I want to ask you something...The men who are after you, I want to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"Hmm...I have no choice, but to tell-" he began. "No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said this beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" the adult Ninja asked. "Hmm...Who is it?"

"You know him," Tazuna started. " A t least I'm sure you heard his name before. He 's of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet named Gato."

The 26-year-old eyes widen when he heard the name.

'I heard about him before thanks to Obito,' he thought. "Gato? Of Gato transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Who, who?" Naruto asked. "What, what?"

"Gato-" Tazuna began. "Is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he use to take over business and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninjas. It wasn't till a year ago when Gato set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone, who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation a man, who controls the sea, controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives, but there is one thing he fears; the bridge. When it's complete, it will join us to the main land and that will break his control. I'm bridge-builder."

"So that's it," Hinata stated. "Since your in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way."

"That means the guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke piped in.

'Sasuke is right about that,' Izuna thought. "I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous and knew he would send ninjas to eliminate you, then why did you hide it from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverish nation," Tazuna answered. "Even our nobles have little money. The common people, who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-rank mission. It's to expensive."

"You could have told the Hokage the truth and an agreement for payment could have been arranged for when the Land of Waves got back onto it's feet," the Namikaze pointed out. "We're not unagreeable like other villages, who would have demanded the payment right then and there."

"Izuna-Sensei is right," Hinata agreed. "You would have been assigned Jonin rank shinobi if you had been truth from the word 'Go'."

The other two members of Squad 7 nodded their heads as both the Namikaze and Hyuuga had started to pound politics into their heads since being a team.

"I see," the old man sighed as he closed his eyes before opening them and looked at the dark blonde hair Jonin. "Well, if you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home...But, don't feel bad about that, of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad! I want my Granddad!'." The Namikaze raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of Konoha, denouncing and blaming for abandoning her father and life her life in sorrow. Ah well, it's not your fault, forget it."

Everyone by then were looking at each other with surprise written on their faces.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice," the Jonin sighed while scratching at his forehead protector. "We'll have to kept guarding you."

"Oh, I'm very grateful," Tazuna told him before turning around to the driver and gave him the peace sign. 'I win.'

"We're approaching the shore," the driver told them. "Tazuna, we've been very fortunate, not one's noticed us so far."

"Nice going," Tazuna complemented as they passed through a tunnel.

Once they reached the shore and get out Tazuna turned to the boat driver.

"That's as far as I go," the driver told him. "Good luck."

"Right," Tazuna nodded. "Thank you for taking such a risk."

"Just be careful," the driver stated before leaving.

Tazuna turned to face them once the driver was out of sight.

"Okay, take me to my home and I mean get there in one piece."

"Right," the Namikaze agreed. 'The next person to attack won't be Chunin, but Jonin.

They all turned and started walking not aware of being watched or well, the Genins and the client weren't aware, but the Jonin was.

...My Line...

The Namikaze looked around as they walked through the forest while Naruto started throwing kunais into bush.

"Over there!" Naruto yelled while throwing a kunai. "It was just a mouse."

"Naruto, please be careful?" Hinata asked worried.

"Naruto those are kunai knives, they're dangerous," Izuna told him.

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUMPY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna yelled at him, but he was not listening to them.

"Hey, is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asked as he looked about and then he throw a kunai in a bush again. "No they're over there! Hey, hey, huh, huh." Izuna walked over to the bush where Naruto throw the kunai after slamming his fist down on the boy's head. "What? Why'd you do that for?. Naruto rubbed his head where he hit him. "Someone really is following us, I mean it."

"Please quit lying Naruto?" Hinata asked as both her and Naruto walked over were the Namikaze was looking at a rabbit that was twitching from it's near death exercise. "Naruto! How could you?!" Look what you did!"

The Uzumaki ran up to the rabbit and hugged it to death while making a fool of himself.

"Ah, a rabbit! Ahh! I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry."

'That's a snow rabbit and their only white in the winter...' the Jonin thought as she listened to the others.

"All this fuss over a rabbit?" Tazuna asked.

'Unless-' he start to think before his eyes widen. "Look out!" Everyone then hit the ground as a huge sword went over their heads and embedded itself into a tree and when they looked up they saw a man standing on the sword looking at them. "Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist Village." The Namikaze looked up at Zabuza as Naruto ran forward, but was stopped by his Jonin Sensei, who looked pissed. "Your in the way. Get back."

"But, why?" Naruto asked.

"He's not like those other ninjas," Izuna answered. "He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." He closed his eyes while channeling Chakra to them. "This could be treacherous."

"Konoha no Sharingan Akuma, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked for the first time when he noticed the Namikaze.

Sasuke eyes had widen at what he heard while Naruto looked at his honorary Brother in surprise.

"It's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Now Quick!" Izuna yelled. "Monji Formation! Protect the bridge-builder! And stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." The Namikaze snapped his eyes opened to reveal his Sharingans. "I'm ready."

"Well, well," Zabuza started. "Looks like the rumors are true. A Namikaze with the Sharingan eyes and I get to see then in action. This is an honor."

"Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan', 'Sharingan', well someone please tell me what Sharingan is?" Naruto yelled in question

"Sharingan," Sasuke started. "Is a rare power that resides within the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or Doujutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and reflect the attack back the attacker. The Sharingan is a special and rare form of Doujutsu. However there is more to the Sharingan then that. A lot more."

"You got it right boy," Zabuza told him. "But, you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Sasuke glared at Zabuza for telling him about something that was his birth right. "As for you Jonin, in the assignation unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to flee at the sight of you, Izuna Namikaze. Your profile was in our BINGO book. It called you the man of the Sharingan, Konoha no Sharingan Akuma. Your own profile in the BINGO book calling you the Second coming of the Ghost of the Uchiha, who was commonly known as Madara Uchiha."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto had yelled out as he gaze in awe at his dark blonde hair Sensei.

"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man now!" Zabuza told them making Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto form a formation around Tazuna. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first eh Izuna? So be it."

Zabuza soon jumped off the tree with his sword and stood on the water.

"He's over there!" Naruto shout.

"Standing on the water!" Hinata finished.

"Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled before the mist rolled in and then he vanished from sight.

The Namikaze eyes narrowed at the spot that Zabuza was once at before he started to look around, but what got the Jonin's attention was when Naruto yelled.

"He vanished!"

"Don't drop your gourd," Izuna told them. "He could be anywhere. He'll come after me first."

"But...Who is he?" the Hyuuga asked.

"He's Zabuza Momochi, the X-leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit," the Jonin answered. "He's a master of the Silent Kill Technique."

"S-silent?" Naruto asked.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind," the 26-year-old finished. "It's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralized it. So don't lower your guard...Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives."

"How can you say that Sensei?" the Heiress asked.

Izuna spread out a little bit of his Chakra in ordered to sense Zabuza while using his Sharingans to watch for movement.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker," Naruto pointed out.

"Nami no Kuni is surrounded by ocean," Tazuna started to explain to Naruto. "The swirling mists are ever present."

"Sensei!" Hinata yelled as the Namikaze was longer visible through the mist as it got thicker.

"Eight point; Liver, Lungs, Spine, Lerricks, Sublunary artery, Jugular, Kidneys, Heart," Zabuza's voice sounded. "Now which will be my kill point?"

'I feel like I can't breath...One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to drew his attack...It's suffocating...If it goes on like this I'll go insane...The clash of 2 Jonins intend to attack...I never felt anything so chilling it's as if my own life is being chocked off...No I weather,' Sasuke thought as he grip on his kunai tight and hold it in both his hand about to put through him self.

"Sasuke," Izuna started making Sasuke look at him as he became visible. "Just remain calm. I'll protect you with my life...All of you...I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

"I wont it be to sure if I were you, Izuna," Zabuza told him as he appeared between the Genin and in front of Tazuna.

The Namikaze was fast to react and had plugged a kunai into Zabuza, but instead of blood pouring out it was water and soon Zabuza was behind the Konoha Jonin and the one in front of turned into water. The young adult looked in time to Zabuza's sword come at him and cute him in half, but Zabuza found out it was water clone.

'The Water Clone Jutsu,' the Momochi thought. 'It can't be. Even in the Mist, he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant.'

Then out of no where he had Izuna right behind him with a kunai at his throat.

"Don't move!" the Namikaze growled out at Zabuza. "Now it's over. Your finished."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted with happiness.

Zabuza started to laugh.

"Finished?" he asked. "You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing, but a class imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninjas like you, Izuna. Your full of surprise though. You already copied my Water Clone Jutsu when you made your little speech." The Leaf Jonin's eyes narrowed in anger. "Every skillfully executed. You made your clone to say those to draw my attention while you hide in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try." That was when the real Zabuza appeared behind the Senju. "But, I'm not that easy to fool!"

The Mist Ninja went to swing his sword to cut Izuna while the other Zabuza turned into water.

"Hey, that's ones a Clone, too!"

However, the Jonin was able to dodge making Zabuza's sword get stuck in the ground and Zabuza switched hands and kick the other Jonin into the water and went running after.

"Now!" he growled before he stopped at the stars on the ground. "Matabishi spikes. Your trying to slow me down…" He turned around. "Hmm foolish."

He then jumped into the water while Izuna resurface.

"Sensei!"

'This isn't normal water...It's dense...Heavy,' the Namikaze thought just as Zabuza appeared behind doing hand signs.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he preformed the jutsu.

"No!" the Konoha Jonin yelled as he got trapped. "Escaping through the water bad idea."

"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger then steel," Zabuza told him. "It's hard to fight when you can't move...so much for the great Izuna. I'll finish you off later, but first your little followers will have to be eliminated...Water Clone Jutsu!" Unknown to all, but the dark blonde hair Jonin was that their Masked Uchiha Spy fought to not get involve in his Lover's fight. "You think wearing a headband make's you a ninja? When you hover between life and death to many time that it doesn't faze you then you maybe called a ninja. When you become so deadly that your profile is entered into my BINGO book then you may have earned the title ninja, but to call up start's like you a ninja is a joke."

'He disappeared again,' Naruto thought.

The blonde stared at the spot where Zabuza once was for a bit before letting out a cry of pain and surprise.

"Your just brats," Zabuza's clone told them as he stepped on Naruto Leaf village forehead protector.

Sasuke had gasped when he saw Naruto get kicked back while Hinata called to him.

"Naruto!"

"Listen!" the Namikaze called making everyone look at him. "Get the bridge-builder and run. You can't win this fight. His using all of his power to keep me trapped, so he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go from his real body. If you get away from him then he can't follow. Now run!" 'That way Obito can intervene.'

'Run away?' Sasuke thought. 'Not an option. That became unthinkable the moment you got caught. No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down...and wipe us out. If we try a Monji Formation he can get around it in an instant. In the end if we're on own we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue you.' Sasuke glared at Zabuza as he became determined. "We got to do it. Now!"

The Konoha Jonin stared wide eyed as Sasuke ran at Zabuza and started to throw shuriken at him. Zabuza used his sword to block the shuriken that Sasuke threw at him as Sasuke disappeared and appeared above Zabuza with a kunai in hand was he came down.

"To easy," Zabuza stated as he reached up towards Sasuke grabbing him by his throat and then throwing him like a raged doll.

"Sasuke!" Hinata and Naruto cried out.

"He got Sasuke," the Uzumaki stated as he looked up at Zabuza with fear. 'So this is what a Jonin is a true elite ninja. I-I got to get away. If I don't seriously he'll eliminate me.' Naruto turned to get away from Zabuza, but stopped when he put his weight on his injured hand, so he looks at it as he started to remember things. 'I will not lose to Sasuke.' Naruto started to remember more thing's as he looked at his hand. 'That's right I'm a ninja, ya know. I sore on the Oath of Pain. I won't run away.'

Naruto stood up and charged at Zabuza making his teammates freak out. Izuna both gasped at the same time.

"Naruto no!" he yelled out to Naruto. 'Don't tell me that I'm going to fail Minato-nii? By getting his Son killed on his first mission outside of the village.'

"Naruto what in the world are you doing?!" the Hyuuga Heiress asked in alarm as the blonde stilled charged at Zabuza, but to thrown back by him. Naruto landed near Tazuna, Hinata, and Sasuke on the ground. "What were you thinking charging at him like him by yourself? We're only Genin we can't defeat a Jonin! What did you think you'll accomplish by that?!" Hinata stopped as Naruto started to get to see he was hold his forehead protector. "Huh?" 'The headband? That's what he wanted?'

The Namikaze watched in surprise as the boy stood up although he was a bit wobbly and he was even more surprised when Naruto started to call Zabuza a freak with no eyebrows.

"Hey you freak with no eyebrows..." Naruto stated. "Put this in your Bingo book. The that will became Hokage in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

'Is he trying to get himself killed?' the masked Uchiha thought as he looked Naruto annoyed as hell from his hiding place.

'Naruto,' the dark blonde hair Jonin thought was watched the sense in front of him.

'Ah..' Tazuna thought. 'I thought he was all talk, but this kid got guts.'

"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto started. "Listen up! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you," Sasuke answered.

"I got a plan." Naruto told him.

'Now he's got a plan?' Sasuke thought. 'This guy.' "So your finally thinking about teamwork, huh?"

'Naruto, looks so determined.'

"Alright guys let's go wild," Naruto stated as he wiped blood from his chin. "Ok ready? Let's bring this guy down."

Izuna looked at Zabuza as he started to laugh.

"Big words for such a little man. You think your plan going to work to keep you in the game?"

'This isn't good,' he thought with a gasp. "What are you doing? I told you to run!" Everyone looked at him as he continued. "This fight was over the moment that I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are! It's to save the bridge-builder! Stay on mission!"

Naruto looked at Tazuna as he asked him a short question.

"Huh? Bridge-builder?"

"Well I..." Tazuna started to say. "I guess this all happened because me. Because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your Sensei."

Sasuke turned to face Zabuza with a smirk while he asked Naruto a question.

"Alright you hear that?"

"Yeah, ya know," Naruto answered him. "You ready?"

The Namikaze's attention turned back to Zabuza as he laughed yet again.

"Your really haven't learn anything have you? Still playing your little game. Pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crush many opponents."

"Kiri no Akuma (Demon of the Mist), Zabuza," Izuna stated.

"Oh, so I was in your book too, huh?" Zabuza asked him.

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Blood Mist Village before a student could be come a ninja there was one final test," the dark blonde hair Jonin added in.

"You know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza asked as he looked at the female Jonin.

"What gradation test?" Naruto asked making Zabuza to laugh at him. "What's the big deal any ways? We had gradation test, too."

Zabuza laughed again as he looked at Naruto.

"Did you have to eliminate the other students to pass?" the Uzumaki gasped at this as Zabuza continued. "Image young ninja, eating together, training together and then comes the final exam only this time they rules changed. You couldn't stopped till you destroyed your opponent. Who was your friend, shared your dreams with now it's him or you."

"That's so cruel," Hinata whispered.

"Ten years ago, the Village Hidden in the Mist's gradation exam changed because one year before a dark evil filled the school with terrier," the Namikaze told them.

"What's he saying?" the Heiress of the Hyuugas asked. "What evil? What change? What caused the terrier?"

"Without pause or hesitation a young boy, who wasn't even a ninja, approach the class then took down over a hundred other students," the Leaf Ninja finished.

"It...It felt so...GOOD!" Zabuza stated as he got this evil look in his eyes.

The Rogue Mist Ninja's Clone nailed Sasuke in the chest with his elbow taking the other two by surprise. He then brought his elbow down on the Uchiha's stomach making him cough up blood before putting his foot onto him and started to grind in it.

"Your nothing," Zabuza laughed.

"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Zabuza looked around him to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones.

"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated.

"Here we go!" the Narutos all yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza.

Zabuza then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying and dispelling.

"I'm not giving up," Naruto stated. "I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!"

Once Sasuke caught it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around.

'So that's what your plan was?' the Uchiha thought. 'Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"

"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his water clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza caught the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.'

Hinata smiled a little bit as she watched the other shuriken go straight at Zabuza.

'The second shuriken is on to get and he can't this one.' But, to her surprise he dodged it by jumping up. 'Ah, he dodge it!"

Just then the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands take everyone by surprise even Zabuza.

"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him making release the water prison on Izuna.


	6. 5: Izuna: The Namikaze Sharingan Warrior!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

The masked Uchiha watched from the tree that he was hidden in wide eyed as Naruto made Zabuza let go of his water prison making a smirk appeared on his face.

"I'll destroyed you," Zabuza growled as he goes to throw the shuriken at Naruto.

The Hyuuga Heiress let a sigh of relief when Izuna stopped the shuriken letting Naruto to fall into the water before he resurface.

"Izuna-Sensei," Hinata said with glee.

"Naruto that was an excellent plan," the dark blonde hair Jonin told him. "You've really grown haven't you?"

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones that was just to distracted him," Naruto explained. "While he fought the clones I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do. Believe it. I used one of the clones to turn into the shuriken. When I threw it to Sasuke it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell that it was me in a second. He spun around so no one could see and pulled out his own shuriken. Now there were two shuriken; one was real and one was me. I hide in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the Zabuza. Of course I knew that I couldn't fight Zabuza myself that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prison. I didn't know that his clone would be wrecked, too. Ha. That was a bonus, ya know."

"Don't brag," Sasuke told him. "You just lucked out."

"That whole thing was just a fluke."

'You can call it a fluke, but their teamwork was amazing,' Hinata thought. 'They knew what to do without even talking about it. Must of the time they act like they hate each other and yet their a perfect team.'

Zabuza looked at Izuna, who was glaring at him with his Sharingan.

"I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison."

The hidden Uchiha snorted as the dark blonde hair Jonin glare deepen.

"Don't flatter yourself," the 26-year-old told him. "You weren't distracted. You were forced to let go. Your technique worked once, but not again. So what's it going to be?"

Sasuke looked at the blunette.

"Hinata, you know what to do," he told her.

Both Hinata and Sasuke moved in front of Tazuna as Akito and Zabuza had a battle of strength with the Shuriken which Izuna won when he tossed it way. The two Jonins jumped away from each, but it was Zabuza, who landed first and started to hand signs.

"Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori..."

Izuna was the next to land and started to make the same hand signs.

"Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori..."

Soon Akito and Zabuza were doing the same hand signs at the same time.

"Ushi, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, OO, EE, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Tori, Jin, Nae, EE, Tori!" they finished at the same time, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Sasuke and Hinata where staring in awe and surprise as two twin Water Dragons rosed up out of the water at the same time before attacking each other.

'Wow,' Sasuke thought. 'So many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly, simultaneously.'

'What are they doing?' Hinata thought. 'Is that a Ninjutsu?'

Zabuza was surprised as both he and the Namikaze where locked in strength battle again, but this time it was a hug ass sword against a kunai under the ruined Water Dragons.

'Something isn't right,' Zabuza thought as he looked at Izuna. 'His Sharingan can comprehend and copy his opponent's jutsu, however, the jutsu accord simultaneously. Could it be...could it be...'

Both Izuna and Zabuza pushed away from each other and landed at the same time, put away their weapons, ran around in a circle, stopped at the same time across from each other, and then raised their right arm up and then while they place their left hand in front of them in a hand sign.

"He's not just following, but he moves the same way at the same time," Tazuna pointed out.

"How is he doing that?" the Hyuuga asked as she looked at Sasuke. "How Sasuke?"

'Impressive,' Zabuza thought as Izuna lowered his right arm at the same time as Zabuza. 'It's as if he...as if he sees what I'm...'

"Going to do next," Izuna finished his thought out loud.

'What?' Zabuza thought as the Namikaze mimic his hand sign at the same time. 'Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye...'

"Makes you ferocious doesn't it?" the Konoha Jonin asked.

"Ha," Zabuza laughed a bit as he and the 26-year-old did the same hand sign again. "All your doing is copying me like a monkey."

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks," Izuna and Zabuza said at the same time. "I'll crush you!"

Zabuza started to make more hands signs as Izuna copied them.

"When I'm through you'll never open that monkey mouth again," Zabuza growled before he stopped as something started to appear slightly behind Izuna. 'What is that?' It was then that it became clear to revival himself. 'It's me, but how? Is it an illusion jutsu?'

Izuna in the meantime finished the hand signs before Zabuza did which surprised Sasuke.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

As water started to spiral around in front of Izuna to make a vortex before it shot forward towards Zabuza.

"What?" he shouted in shock. "Impossible." The vortex hit Zabuza as the other three gasped as water rushed over them while Zabuza was carried through the water in shock. 'I was about to create a vortex, but he created one first! AH! He copies my jutsu before I can even do it. I can't keep up!'

Zabuza's back then hit a tree and as the water retreated kunais flow through the air and pinned him to the tree as he cry out in pain. Izuna then appeared kneeling in the tree above him with a kunai held in his hand and a glare in place.

"Your finished," he told Zabuza while the water retracted back to the river.

"How?" Zabuza asked. "Can you see into the future?"

"Yes," the Namikaze answered. "This is your last battle, Ever."

When all of a sudden there was a whistling sound as three senbone needle flow through the air and nailed Zabuza in the neck making them all to look up to see a person standing in a tree as Zabuza fall to the ground dead; they looked back and noticed that the person was a boy around their age maybe older and her where wearing a mask each.

"You right," the boy said. "It was his last battle."

Izuna jumped down from the ground next to Zabuza's body checking for life before he let out a sigh.

"No vital signs," the Namikaze said as he looked up at the boy.

"Thank you," the boy said as they bowed. "I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down.

"By your masks I can see that your both Tracker Ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist," the Konoha Jonin said.

"Impressive," the young boy said. "Your well informed."

It was that moment that Naruto ran in front of them only for the boy to get all defensive.

"Tracker."

"Naruto, you were late for that lesson," Hinata told him. "Tracker Ninjas have a special role. When a Rogue Ninja breaks away from his Village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him the secrets of his people. Tracker Ninjas are especially trained to hunt down these Ninjas and eliminate them that way the secrets of their people remain secrets."

"That is correct," the boy agreed with her. "I'm of the elite Tracking Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my job to stop Zabuza."

'From his size and voice he must be the same age as Naruto,' Izuna thought as he eyed the boy. 'Yet, his an elite assassin. He' no ordinary kid, but what is he?'

Naruto ran forward even more looking back at forth between Zabuza's body and the two Tracker Ninja.

"What is this?" Naruto shouted. "Who do you think you are?" He pointed at the boy while panting. "Did you hear me?"

"Easy Naruto," the Namikaze told him. "He's not our enemy."

"That's not the point," Naruto told him. "Did you see what he did? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster and these kid who is no bigger then me took down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing." The dark blonde hair Jonin just calmly walked up to him. "I mean what does that make us? We don't know anything. How can I expect that?"

"Well, even if you don't expect it still it did happen Naruto," Akito told him as he placed his hand on Naruto's head. "In this world there are kids younger then you and stronger then me."

The Tracker Ninja vanished from the tree and reappeared next to Zabuza's body before he lifted it up and placed on his shoulder to support it.

"Your struggle is over for now," the boy said. "I must deal with the remains for there are many secrets in this body that must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me?" He brought up his hand into a hand sign. "Fare well."

"They disappeared," Naruto said in frustration as he ran to where the fake Tracker Ninja once where as well as Zabuza's body.

"They're gone Naruto," Izuna told him as he turned off his Sharingan. "Let it go."

Naruto fall to his knees and started to punch the ground in anger as well as frustration.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. "We're nothing I can't believe it."

"Naruto," the Hyuuga said.

Izuna walked up to Naruto and grabbed his fist making him to look up.

"As Ninjas the struggle we face is never easy," the Namikaze stated as he then let go of Naruto's wrists. "Save your anger for the next enemy." He then turned back to the others. "We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge-builder to his bridge."

Tazuna rubbed the back of his head with a cackle.

"Sorry if I caused all this trouble for ya. You can rest at my house when we get to the village."

"Alright let's get a move on."

The dark blonde hair Jonin froze mid-stepped and then collapsed making everyone to gasp in shock.

"What happened?" Hinata asked as they all ran up to him.

"Izuna-Sensei!" Naruto called out. "Izuna-Sensei!"

The young Hyuuga knelt down next to Izuna before letting her hands glow green and placed them on his back checking his states.

"It seems that he used to much of his Chakra," she answered. "I won't know for sure till we get him to Tazuna place. There I can check him over more thoroughly."

...My Line...

"I think I over did it with my Sharingan," Izuna mumbled as he woke up a few days later.

"Waking up huh?" Tazuna's daughter asked. "Are you alright?"

Izuna tried to set up as he answered.

"I've been better. It'll be a week before I can move normally."

"See," Tazuna's daughter pointed out. "It's better if you don't move, so just lay back down."

"Right," the dark blonde hair male agreed as he laid back down.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Tazuna were standing in the door way of the room.

"Look Izuna-Sensei coming around," Naruto said to the others.

Hinata walked up and sat down on the other side of the Izuna's bed while Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna sat at the bottom.

"Listen Sensei?" the Hyuuga asked. "Your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you then maybe it's not worth."

"Sorry," Izuna apologized. "But, it wasn't over use of the Sharingan that caused the Chakra exhaustion though."

"What did then?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a very high Fire affinity as a primary," the Namikaze answered as he looked at the Uchiha. "So, I had to use more Chakra just to use those Water Style Jutsus."

"Oh," all three Genin breathed at that.

"Uh, well, you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we're safe for a while," Tazuna pointed out.

"Right, but you know that those kids in the mask," the blunette agreed/pointed out. "What about him?"

"Their from the elite tracking unit in the Village Hidden in the Mist and those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi," the Namikaze pointed out.

"What do they do?" the Kunoichi asked.

"The ANBU Black Ops also known as the Inferno squad," Izuna answered. "Destroyed all traces of a rogue ninja's corps. The Shinobi's body contain many secrets even jutsu, chakra and special mediation used on his body. These are the secrets of his village if his enemy found them then his people would be in grave danger. For insets, if I were to die at the hand of an enemy then he could try to analyzed my Sharingan and in the worst case my entire jutsu can be stolen and used against our home village. It is a sacred duty of the shinobi tracker to prevent this and to keep the secrets so if a ninja betrays his village then he is hunted down and eliminated. The ANBU then erases any evidence of his exists that's their specialty." The dark blonde hair Jonin stared off into his pace bit. 'What is this? If Zabuza is finished then why do I feel this way? Something's wrong? It's like I miss something.'

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at the Jonin. "Are you ok? Sensei?"

"Mmm..." he mumbled as he snapped out of his thought. "Ah, yeah to finish what I was saying. Tracker ninja have to deal with the body on the spot so there's no room for error."

"Is that really important?" Hinata asked.

"Thank about it," the young Jonin started. "Do you remember what that tracker did to Zabuza's body?"

"We don't known what he did," Hinata answered. "I mean I guess he took it somewhere."

"Exactly, but why?" Izuna agreed/started. "He should have worked on Zabuza right there as quickly as possible. Think of the weapons he used for the take down. Do you remember what they were?"

"Throwing needles," Sasuke realized. "No way."

"Correct," Izuna agreed. "It doesn't add up."

"Huh?"

"What are you'll hammering about?" Tazuna asked. "You demolish that assassin."

"Here's the truth," the Namikaze stated. "Zabuza is still alive."

"Huh!" Naruto, the Hyuuga Heiress and Tazuna yelled.

"But, we say his body!" Naruto yelled. "Ya know!"

"Izuna-Sensei!" Hinata called to get his attention. "You checked him yourself. You said his heart stopped."

"His heart did stop," Izuna agreed. "But, that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that those trackers used are called senbone. They pierced deeply, but rarely kills if they hit vitals organ not in the neck. Their modified needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Tracker's are trained to know every detail of a human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily leaving the body alive is an easy matter for them. First they carry's Zabuza's body away even though it's mush heavier then they are and second they used senbone which has a paresis effect, but rarely kills. From these two factors we can conclude that the trackers wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, but they were trying to save him."

"Come on?" Tazuna asked. "Your over thinking this aren't you?"

"In Centering suspension a ninja prepare quickly," the dark blonde hair Jonin answered. "Hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows this saying." The 26-year-old looked at Naruto who was smiling. 'He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto's got another shot at him.'

"Sensei you said prepare quickly," Hinata pointed out. "But, how can we do that when you can barely move?"

Izuna stared laughing.

"Huh?"

"I can still train you," Izuna pointed out.

"Hold on a little last minute training can't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza," the Hyuuga stated. "You could barely defeat him even with your Sharingan. We have to be reasonable about this!"

"Hinata," the dark blonde hair 26-year-old said. "Why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me. You've grown. Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"You've grown the most," the Namikaze told him.

'He does seem stronger and more confident, but...' the Heiress thought.

"So you noticed Izuna-Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Now things are going to be batter now, ya know!"

"I don't know and nothing's going to be good," another voice stated.

They all turned towards the door to see a young boy wearing a hat with dark hair showing and dark eyes.

"Who are you!?" the Uzumaki yelled in question.

"Ah, Inari," Tazuna said as he held opened his arms. "Where have you been?"

The young boy took off his shoes and ran towards the old man.

"Welcome back Grandpa!" the boy greeted as he hugged the guy.

"Inari that was very rude," the woman told him with her hands on her hips. "These Ninjas helped your Grandpa and brought him here safely."

"It's okay, it's okay," Tazuna told them. "I'm rude to them, too."

He looked at the four of them.

"Mom, don't you see that these people are going to die!" Inari yelled. "Gato and his men are going to come back, find them, and wipe them out."

"What did you say, brat!?" the younger blonde yelled as he stood up. "Listen up! You know what a super Ninja is? That's me, only a lot better! I'm going to become Hokage. This Gato or Blato or whatever he's called is no match for a real Hero like me!"

"Ha," the kid laughed. "There's no such things as Heroes. Your just full of super ideas!"

"What you'd say!" the Uzumaki yelled as he stumped over to him.

The Hyuuga quickly grabbed a hold of him.

"Naruto, he's just a kid," she told him gently. "Show him that your right, but don't use your fist."

'Kushina level anger?' the Namikaze thought with a sweatdrop. 'Check.' The Uzumaki calmed down with a blush on his face. 'Minato-nii like crush? Check.'

"If you want to stay alive then you should go back to where you came from," Inari told them before starting to walk away.

"Inari, Wait?" Tazuna asked. "Where are you going?"

"To look out at the ocean," Inari answered. "I want to be alone."

"Sorry about that," the old man apologized once the boy left.

Naruto growled as he watched the door that the boy left through.

...My Line...

All three of the Genin stood in a clearing together looking at Izuna, who was to help them with training.

"Alright training starts now," the Namikaze said.

"Right."

"First we'll being with a review of Chakra the Ninjas basic source of power. Understanding Chakra that is very, very important."

"We know that," Sasuke told her in a smart ass kind of way.

"He's right," Naruto agree. "A long time ago we learned about catra."

"It's Chakra, Naruto," the dark blonde hair male groaned.

"Huh?"

"Go ahead Hinata."

"Naruto, listen closely while I'll explain it as simply as I can for you," Hinata said as she stood in front of them. The Hyuuga pulled out a scroll that was labeled 'A Lesson on Chakra'. "Chakra is the elemental energy that a ninja uses in jutsu and is the source of all his power. Now energy comes in two forms; physical energy which is all the cells in the body working together and spiritual energy the primary source of power which is intensified through experience and training. These two energy can be drown out and brought together to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power that's the key. Finally hand signs focus and unleash the Chakra."

"Right on all points," the dark blonde hair Jonin said as Hinata grinned softly. "Iruka-Sensei did have some excellent students."

"What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations?!" Naruto asked. "The whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't?"

"Naruto's right for once," Sasuke agreed this time. "We're already using Chakra energy in our jutsu."

"No," the Senju stated firmly making them all to look at him. "You have not mastered this power and I should know I've seen you three perform jutsus before. You've barely scratched the surface."

"What do you mean Izu-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, one never call my Izu-Sensei," the Clan Head told him. "Hell, not even the Hokage get's to call me that. And two call me that again and I will mime you." Naruto nodded his head quickly making him to smirk. "Alright now. Calm down and listen. Just like Hinata said. You have to draw on both physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself. But how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them exactly the right way. Up to now you've just guessed at proportions hoping they'll come out right. Even if you predisposed a lot of Chakra unless you can balance it and control it then it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way and then you run out of chakra and you can't fight at all. Your just a target."

"So...uh...how do we change that then?" Naruto asked.

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature," the dark blonde hair male answered. "To achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line."

"What do we have to do?" Hinata asked.

"Climb a tree," the young Jonin said in a bored tone.

Obito, who was watching the training, cackled softly.

"CLIMB A TREE!" two of his three students yelled.

Izuna covered his ears as he shot them a glare that even made Sasuke show fear.

"That's right, but there's just one rule," the Namikaze went on after she was sure they won't yell again before holding up her left hand and pointing at it with her right pointing finger. "No hands."

"What?" the Uzumaki asked. "Your kidding."

"Am I?" the Jonin asked. "Let's see?"

Izuna brought his hands together in a hand sign and closed his eyes as he consecrated on his chakra that created a small cloud of dust at his feet. The dark blonde hair Jonin opened his eyes and then turned on his heels and walked up a tree off to the right where he put one foot on it and then started to walk up the tree vertically shocking everyone.

"He's climbing..." Naruto started.

"Straight up and he's only using his feet," Sasuke finished in shock.

When the Namikaze reached the first branch he walked out on to it before turning to face his students.

"Well, you get the idea," he told them. "Focus the Chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of Chakra."

"Wait a minute!" Hinata shouted. "That's a good trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?"

"It's the only way to fight him," Izuna stated. "That's the entire goal of this training. One, you three Genin..." Here he glared at them. "Well not be fighting Zabuza and should leave him to me. However, you have my permission to face off against his helper, but for the love of Kami-sama use TEAMWORK. And yes, I'm talking to you two, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." The two boys glared at each other. "Ok, now back to the lesson. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of Chakra to a precise point in your body. This is default for even advance Ninjas like myself. This type of training requires a settle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the bottom of the feet are the most default point to focus Chakra." 'Unless you have perfect Chakra Control of course.' "Are you getting the picture? If you can master this you'll be able to master any jutsu, well, theoretically. This second point is to learn to maintain your Chakra levels. When a ninja is focus in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his Chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this controlling Chakra must become second nature. Effortless. Well, I can talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skill, will it? Your to apply the power of Chakra through training." Izuna pulled out three kunai knives and threw them in front of his students feet. "Use the kunai Knives to mark off the highest point you can climb without using your hands and use that as a goal to get past that mark the next and the next. At first you should run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible until you get use to it. Ready?"

"I'm more then ready!" Naruto shouted as he picked up his kunai. "This is going to be no sweat all the way, ya know! Remember what you said. I'm the one who've grown the most."

"You're defiantly the one, who talks the most," the Namikaze told him. "Now get focus and do it."

The Jonin let go of his chakra and flipped over before he landed on his feet and then sat underneath a tree. The dark blonde hair 26-year-old let out a sigh as Sasuke was thrown off and marked his point before he flipped onto the ground looking at it in frustrated.

'This is harder then I thought,' he thought. 'The balance has to be perfect. If the Chakra is to strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off, but if it's not strong enough you'll just tumbled back down. Like Naruto.'

"That's what I suspected of Sasuke and...Naruto," the Namikaze said with a sigh.

"Hey, this is fun!" Hinata's voice called out.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as they all looked up to see her setting in a tree.

"Well, looks like Hinata is the best Chakra controller," Akito told the boys. "Though I expect nothing, but excellence from a Hyuuga. Well done Hime-chan."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Way to go Hinata! I always knew you were awesome, ya know!" 'It does sorta tick me off though.'

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he looked away.

"Well, not only does Hinata understand Chakra, but she can control and maintain it as well," the Namikaze went on. "We spoke about some one becoming Hokage didn't we? Seems Hinata has the best chance of that and as for the great Uchiha Clan maybe their not so great after all." This just pissed off the two boys even more. 'Alright I think their motivated. Of course Naruto and Sasuke both have far more Chakra within. If this training works then their mastery of Chakra would become a valuable assist."

"Alright I'll match Sasuke then I'm going all the way to the top," Naruto declared. "Ya know!"

Unknown to them, Inari stood watching them before he turned and walked off wondering why they where welling to get themselves killed all for people they didn't know. The Namikaze sighed before limping away from the group and once he was out sight, the masked Uchiha grabbed him before wrapping away with him.

...My Line...

The two of them appeared in a place without sound and wind, but had a good number of blocks around the place. Obito had taken off his mask before attaching his lips to his lover's own. While the crutches that Izuna was using fell to the ground as he wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck to deep the kiss. A smirk came to the Uchiha's face as a moan slipped past the Namikaze's lips as their tongues fought for dominance before he pulled away.

"How is it that you have to use crutches?" he asked looking worried.

The dark blonde hair Jonin let out a sigh as he laid his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"With my Chakra high primary affinity being Fire, I have to use more Chakra then normal for Water Style Jutsus," he started to explain as he looked up at the older Ninja. "So, I always get worn out afterwards."

This didn't set right with the dark hair rogue, but he guess with the fact that Izuna's Fire affinity being as high as Tobirama Senju's Water affinity then he's not really surprised that the Namikaze has to use crutches.

"I guess, I should have expected that," he stated with a sigh as he held his former Namikaze Teammate close to him. "Though this does give us an excuse of some fun."

Izuna laughed as he was knocked to the ground only to let out a moan when his lover grind his erection against his own before the Uchiha claimed his lips in a kiss.


	7. 6: Battle on the Bridge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

The next day, Hinata sat on the edge of the partly completed bridge before letting out a yawn.

"Are you always this lazy?" Tazuna asked. "Where's that weird blond kid and the one with the attitude?"

"Their training," the blunette answered. "Climbing trees."

"What?" Tazuna asked shocked. "To tough for you?"

"No," the Hyuuga replied back. "I completed it and so Senshi assigned to watch over you."

"Your joking?" Tazuna asked.

As Hinata was about to say something else a worker walk up to them looking glumly.

"Tazuna," he called. "I need to talk to you."

Tazuna turned to look at the worker.

"What about?" he asked.

"Uh...the thing is I've been thinking about the bridge and I've decided I've pushed my luck far enough. I want out."

"YOU GOING TO QUITE ON ME JUST LIKE THAT!" Tazuna shouted. "YOUR KIDDING!?"

"No," the worker answered calmly. "I stayed on because of your friendship, but I'm putting my like on the line everyday I stay here." He looked down. "Gato and his thugs well show up eventually. When they do they'll kill you and the bridge won't get finished anyways. It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now well we can still get out of this alive?"

"No chance," Tazuna answered.

"Huh?'

"This is out bridge," Tazuna went on. "Our island is poor and it's going to stay that way until the bridge connect use to the main land. Commoners, traders, and hope that's what we're building here."

"There's not going to be mush hope if we're all dead," the worker told him.

"It's already noon let's break for lunch," Tazuna told him as he walked past.

"Tazuna, let's not end like this?" the man asked.

"Save you breath," Tazuna told him. " And oh Giiche don't bother coming back after lunch."

...My Line...

The two lovers laid on the floor of the Uchiha's Kamui dimension without any clothes on and panting. Izuna's ear laid over Obito's heart listening to it beat seeing as even though it has been 6 years since learning that the Uchiha was alive, he still had a hard time believing it. Listening the other's heartbeat helped him in remembering that this wasn't a dream and that the dark hair former Leaf Chunin was laying with him and that the only thing missing from the picture was Rin Nohara. The Namikaze let out a sigh as he moved to sit up though he flinched a bit as Obito had been a rough with him.

"You have to go?" the rogue Shinobi asked.

The Clan Head looked back at him with soft eyes and a small smile.

"Yes," he answered softly. "I can't have my students asking questions about my were abouts."

"Right," the Uchiha sighed as he also sat up.

His sole eye watched his lover get to his feet and go about getting his clothes though it was soon drawn to the evidence of their time together slowly rolling down the Namikaze's thighs. A smirk came to his scared face as he then got to his own feet and walked over to wrap his arms around the smaller male.

"Obito?" was the soft question.

"Once you are at my side once again you will never be able to walk without a limb," the rogue whispered into the younger male's eyes and smirked even more when he felt the shiver that ran down the other's spin. "I'll always be sure to stake my claim, so that everyone knows that your mine."

The Namikaze hummed as the taller male pepper his neck with kisses.

"I look forward to it, Obito-koi," he sighed happily before moving away and threw the Uchiha a glanced over his shoulder. "Of course, you already do that."

"That's true," he hummed in agreement as they got redressed before the former Leaf Chunin once again wrapped the Jonin in his arms once the blonde hair male had the crutches in hand. "Let's get you back to your Genins...huh, Izu-chan."

Izuna turned around in the other male's arms and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Right."

Obito activated his Mangekyou and used Kamui to get them out of the Kamui dimension that they were in.

...My Line...

Tazuna and Hinata were walking through the village as the female Genin looked around seeing young kids setting up against walls of the builds and some adults carrying signs saying that they will any kind of work.

"Where are we going?" the Hyuuga finally asked.

"You want to eat tonight don't cha?" Tazuna asked. "I have to pick up some things for dinner."

"THIEF!"

A young kid running through the crowd making the Heiress' heart clenched up at the sight.

'These poor people,' the female Genin thought as she looked around.

The blunette hardly paid attention as they walked up to a store.

"Here we are," Tazuna told them before they walked inside.

"Welcome."

'This is a store,' Hinata thought. 'There's nothing here.' It was then that she felt some one touch her ass making her to spin around and kick the guy in the face. "You Pervert!"

"No I was just..."

After getting they needed they walked out of the store while Tazuna walked out, but Hinata stormed out of it.

"Wow," Tazuna said impressed. "You really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that."

"They should," the blunette told him. "Something is seriously wrong here." The Hyuuga's eye twitched as some one once again touched her ass. 'Again.' She spun around. "Hey, buster..."

Hinata stopped talking when she saw a young child standing there with a surprised look before a smile appeared and the child held out her hands.

"Please?" the child asked.

Hinata looked inside her bags for food to give the child and was only able to come up with candy.

"Here," the Hyuuga said as she handed the child the candy.

"Ah," the child laughed as she took the candy. "Thank you."

The Kunoichi nodded as tears came to her eyes while she watched the child run off happy to get at least some kind of food.

"This is how it's been since Gato came here," Tazuna told them. "The children suffer, the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They lost all hope that's why we need to finish they bridge. It well bring commoners and trade, but more importantly it's a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished people well start to believe again. They'll be able to live their lives with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us."

'Sasuke, Naruto,' the blunette thought as she ignores him. 'We have to help them.'

...My Line...

All of Squad 7 were setting at the table eating with Tazuna and his family though Sasuke and Naruto where eating like it won't be there if they didn't take their time making the Jonin to look at them with disgust.

"This is great," Tazuna said with a laugh. "It's been ages since we've had so many people at our table."

It was at that moment that Sasuke and Naruto stood up at the same time.

"I want' some more!" they said at the same time.

Izuna and Hinata looked back and forth between the two of them before they turned slightly purple and turned to puke making the Namikaze to push away his food with a scowl on his face.

"Don't eat so mush if your going to puke it up!" Hinata scolded.

"I have to eat," Sasuke told her as he came back up.

"And I have to eat more then him," Naruto stated. "It's the possible way I can get strong enough to beat him."

"That's true, but puking won't help you," the dark blonde hair Jonin said.

...My Line...

The Namikaze sat at the table trapped inside his thoughts as he sip his tea quietly while going through a set of notes on a seal that he was creating though he almost jumped when Hinata's voice sounded from over by the sink.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "This picture is torn. Is there a reason for that?" The Hyuuga then looked over at the table. "Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. Looks some one else was in the picture, but they were torn out. It's kinds strange isn't it?"

Izuna looked at the blunette with disappoint when he felt the tension in the room.

"It's my husband," Tsunami answered.

"They use to call him a hero in this land," Tazuna stated.

Inari then got up making everyone to look at him.

"Inari, where are you going?" she asked as he walked out making her to follow, but at the door she looked back at Tazuna. "Father, you can't talk about him in front of Inari. You know that."

The Jonin let out a sigh as he looked at the Client.

"Inari's so…" the Hyuuga trailed off. "I mean, what happened to him?"

"Hmm," the Clan Head hummed. "Is there a story behind this?"

"He wasn't his real Father," Tazuna answered. "He came into the family later and he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days, Inari use to laugh all the time, but then…" They all looked at him in wonder. "All that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since that day that everything changed. The word courage was stolen from this island. We were left powerless, hopeless, and Inari surfers the most. Ever since that day. Ever since it happened."

Izuna let out a sigh as he already saw where this was going before standing up.

"Why don't you explain everything to the three Genin about what happened to Inari?" he asked. "I can already see where it's going, so I'm going to get some rest."

They all watched the Jonin leave the room to head to the guest room that the Squad 7 where staying in.

...My Line...

The dark blonde hair Jonin sat at the table the next day with Sasuke, Inari, and Tazuna eating when Hinata came walking in yawning as she did so.

"Good morning everyone," she greeted them before sitting down.

Tsunami walked up and sat a place down in front of her.

"Here."

"Oh, thank you."

Izuna put his chop sticks down, got up, walked over to where Tsunami was, and placed the plate in the sink before sitting back down again.

"Naruto's not here?" Tazuna asked. "Looks like he was out all night again."

"It is a worrying," the Hyuuga agreed as she looked around.

"Well, I currently hope he's ok," Tsunami said to break the silence. "A child spending the night in the woods alone."

"There's nothing to worry about," Izuna insured Tsunami. "Naruto's a goofy kid and acts to much like some one I once knew, but he's also a full-fledged Ninja. He can handle himself."

"Naruto's such a loser that he's properly lying out there dead somewhere," Sasuke stated.

Sasuke then stood up making the others look at him as he walked towards the door.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked confused.

"I'm going for a walk," he told them.

"But, we started eating," the blunette stated as she looked down at his already empty plate. "Huh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was fast."

The dark blonde hair Jonin cackled at that for a bit.

'God, this team is reminding me of Team Minato every day and all that's missing is their own version of me,' he thought amused and a little sad. 'I just hope this team doesn't go through what Team Minato did.'

...My Line...

Hinata and Izuna walked into view when all of a sudden a kunai was thrown in front of them making all three to look at the tree where it came from to see Naruto lying on a branch with a big ass smile.

"Naruto can climb that high now using his Chakra," Hinata said astounded. "Wow. That's amazing."

"What do you think?" Naruto called down to them. "High enough for you two? It's a long ways down."

Naruto shot up on the tree branch and what happened next had the Hyuuga freaked and the Namikaze staring wide eyed.

"Naruto!"

"Uh-oh."

Naruto used the Chakra in his feet to hang upside from the tree branch before he laughed at the two on the ground.

"Just kidding," Naruto called to them. "You guys really fall for it."

"We were really worried about you, Naruto," Hinata scold him lightly.

"Why do I think that this is going to end badly?" the Jonin asked just as Naruto lost control of his Chakra.

Both the dark blonde hair male and the blunette's eyes widen in fear, shock, and worry.

"NARUTO!" the Hyuuga Heiress yelled.

Sasuke caught Naruto around his ankle.

"You really are a total loser, Naruto," Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, thank god," Hinata sighed with relief.

"If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training it'll be a miracle," the Namikaze stated in a deadpan tone. 'I wish that the Chunin Exams come soon cause the sooner my death is faked the sooner I can get away with some of my sanity in tacked.' He then quietly let out a snort. 'Yeah, right. I lost that when Rin died.'

...My Line...

That night, the Namikaze sat the table in Tazuna's home waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come back from where ever they were as Tsunami laid the table with food.

"Now their both late," Hinata pointed out. "That's not normal for them both..."

They looked towards the door when they heard it open to see Sasuke walking in supporting a tried looking Naruto.

"What are you up to?" Tazuna asked. "You look like something the cat dragged in."

The silver hair adult sweat dropped, but he knew that it was true.

"We both made it," Naruto told his unknown to him blood Uncle. "We climbed all the way to the top."

"Good," Izuna said with a nod of his head. "Now we move on. Starting to tomorrow your both bodyguards for Tazuna."

Naruto smiled hugely before he thrust his fist into the air while yelling.

"Alright!"

This resulted in him knocked both him and Sasuke to the ground.

"Ah, your such a loser," Sasuke told him as the others laughed.

The Namikaze looked at the scene before him with boredom.

...My Line...

"In a few more day's the bridge will be finished and I have you to thank for that," Tazuna was telling them.

Izuna let out a sigh as he laid his head on his arms thinking about being home in his own bed with Obito away from the pain in the asses AKA Sasuke, Naruto, and to a leaser extent Hinata.

"You all done great, but you really should be careful," Tsunami told them.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I didn't have a chance till now," Tazuna told them. "Why did you stay and protect me even though I lied to bring you here?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but only with a strong leader cowardice can not survive," the Namikaze answered.

"Huh?"

The blunette looked at the Jonin with a raised eyebrow.

"That was a quote from the First Hokage, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Izuna answered her as he smiled.

"But, why?" a small voice asked.

Naruto looked up at Inari to see tears in his eyes.

"What you say?" Naruto asked.

"All this stupid training is a waste of time!" Inari yelled at them. "Gato's got a whole army and they'll beat you down and destroy you! All theses cool things you say...they don't mean anything! Now matter what you do the strong always wins and the weak always lose!"

"Speak for yourself," Naruto told him. "It won't be like that for me. You got that?"

"Why don't you just be quiet?!" Inari shouted at him. "Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't anything about this country! You're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

"Listen to yourself always whining and complaining like some sorry little victim!" Naruto shouted next. "You can whimper all day for all I care!" Naruto then lifted his head up that he had laid down. "Your nothing, but a coward!"

"Naruto, you went to far," Hinata told him, but he just walked away from them. "Naruto?"

The Namikaze sighed as he looked at their Client's younger Grandson.

"Look Inari," he spoke up softly making them all to look at him. "I know what it's like to lose some one close to you. I had been about 2 when I lost both of my parents and I never got to know my Grandparents on both sides. And if that wasn't enough when I had been 11 and 12, I lost two of my best friends all in a span of one year apart. Then two years later, when I was 14 almost 15, I lost my Older Brother and his wife, who had taken me in and raised me, when our parents leaving their newborn son in my care." He gave the young boy a kind sad smile. "Plus, beside my nephew on my Father's side, I am one of the last of my Clan, the Namikazes. It's a chore to get up everyday and continue on like nothings wrong. So, Inari, your not the only one with a sad past, but there is a difference between us. Know why?" The kid shock his head. "It's because of that one person...my Brother's child that get me through the really bad days." He then looked over at Tsunami and Tazuna. "You still have your Mother and you also have a Grandfather, both of whom you are taking for granted." He looked at the kid as she stood up from his seat. "Remember Inari that not everyone is lucky like you are."

With that said, Izuna walked out of the house and into the woods leaving the others to look after him.

'Izuna-Sensei,' the Hyuuga thought sadly as she shared a look with Sasuke.

...My Line...

Izuna walked through the forest heading for the clearing that had come to the other night, but it wasn't long till he felt a Chakra presence that he knew all to well making him to run into the clearing. However, he ended up letting out a laugh when a pair of arms wrap around him and held the Namikaze firmly to a well tone chest.

"Obito-koi," he sighed with love clear in his voice.

"You shouldn't be out alone," the Uchiha whispered into his ear. "Cause something can happen to you."

This got snort from the younger male as he looked over his shoulder at his lover.

"I can take care of myself, you know," he stated blandly.

All that got from the older Ninja was a smirk before the dark blonde hair 26-year-old was spun around a pair of lips meet his in a fierce kiss.

"I know," Obito agreed as he pulled away. "But, that doesn't mean that I don't worry. Cause I do."

A soft smile came to the Namikaze's lips as his dark blue eyes soften as well while their lips meet again which pulled a moan from the 26-year-old.

"We can't go to far, Obito," Izuna sighed as the Uchiha nipped on his ear lop. "Tomorrow is when Zabuza will attack again and I need to be able to fight without a limp."

A sigh was heard from the 27-year-old as his forehead meet the Namikaze's while he looked into his eyes.

"I know, but I don't have to like it."

This got a laugh from the younger of the two.

"And you think that I do?" he asked as he leaned up. "However, if you wait a bit longer then I promise that it'll be worth your while once this mission is finish with."

Obito felt a pleasant shiver run down his spin at that promise before kissing his lover softly.

"I told Pein about you...will not you, you, as we're going to make it look like you were killed in the invasion that will take place soon, but about...Ookami," the Uchiha informed him when they pulled away. "And I told him that I was working on getting you to join the Akatsuki."

"Ookami, huh?" the Namikaze asked in thought before smirking. "Not a bad name and it works." This got a smug grin from the older one of the two lovers. "So, what did he say?"

"He'll like to meet you when you can find time," was the answer he got.

"I'll have time during the First and Second Exams of the Chunin Exams," Izuna informed him before he let out a sigh as he looked up at the dark hair rogue through his lashes. "Kakashi can take care of training Sasuke during the month break, Jiraiya-Sama can train Naruto during then as well, and as for Hinata...well, if she makes it then she'll be training with her Clansmen, so I'll have time then as well."

"Not going to train Sasuke, yourself?" the rogue Ninja asked him in surprise.

"No way in hell," was the quick answer he got. "The elder council will try to make me teach Minato-nii's and the Nidaime's Hiraishin to a boy, who is a flight risk…" He then smirked before a cackle escaped him. "Of course, with me abandoning the village then I guess that they have two flight risk."

Obito also cackled at the irony, but of course, the elder council didn't know about the Honorable Brother of the Yondaime Hokage's plans, and isn't that just irony in and of itself as well. The two of them soon laid on the ground and just held onto one another as they watched the stars before along the darkness of sleep to take hold of them.

...My Line...

Izuna, Tazuna, and two of the three Genins stood outside of the house and in front of Tsunami with their gear.

"Alright I leave Naruto in your capable hands," the Senju told her. "He pushed his body to the limit over doing as usually. So he might not be able to move today at all."

"What about you?" Tsunami asked. "Your still recovering yourself."

"Why?" the Jonin asked. "Do I look wobbly? I'll be ok."

They all turned to walk off.

"Come on let's go," Tazuna told them.

...My Line...

"Hold on!" Tazuna shouted as the noticed the workers where on the ground out cold and injured. "What the hack is this?" The dark blonde hair 26-year-old rolled his eyes well keeping a close eye on her surroundings. "Some one was here. Some one got to them."

'Could it be?' Izuna thought before a mist started in. "This mist...Sasuke, Hinata get ready." Sasuke and Hinata moved to protect Tazuna. "I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2."

"Izuna-Sensei, it's Zabuza isn't?" the Hyuuga asked. "This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu."

"Sorry to keep you waiting Izuna," Zabuza's voice sounded around them. "I see you still have those brats with you." The Namikaze could hear Sasuke trembling from behind him. "That one's still trembling. Pitiful."

At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked.

"I'm trembling with...excitement," Sasuke told him.

"Go on Sasuke," the dark blonde hair Jonin approved.

Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.

'I can see it,' he thought.

"Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?" Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. "The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku."

"So it seems," Haku agreed.

Sasuke glared at Zabuza's goon as he ready his weapon.


	8. 7: The Number One Unpredictable, Knuckleheaded Ninja!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

"Well, well, so I had it right," Izuna stated as he looked at them. "It was all an act."

"An act?"

"With cute little masks, too."

"Big Phony," Sasuke stated.

"So I guess all that stuff about being Tracker Ninjas protecting their village was all bunch of bull?" Tazuna asked.

"They look pretty chummy to me," the Namikaze answered. "I'll say they have been pulling scams like that for a long time."

"They got some nerve to face us again after pulling that trick," Hinata stated.

"And hiding behind those mask," the Konoha Jonin went on. "Who do they think their fulling?"

"That's it I'm taking them out," Sasuke said. "Who do they think their fooling? Hiding behind those masks like some sort of clowns.

'Wait a second didn't I just say that?' the dark blonde hair 26-year-old thought. 'Is that boy copying me?'

"He's impressive," Haku stated making Zabuza snort. "Even though they were just 1/10th of strength of the original Water Clone Jutsu. He did destroy them all."

"That move still gave us the first advantage," Zabuza told him. "Now use it."

"Right," Haku agreed before he moved quickly.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

'So he can keep with Haku's speed, huh?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two young boys fight each other.

'Hmmm,' Izuna thought. "Hinata cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke handle this."

the Hyuuga nodded as she jumped in front of the bridge-builder.

...My Line...

"I want the bridge-builder not you," Haku told Sasuke. "If you back down I won't have to kill you."

"Save it," Sasuke told him.

"Your making a mistake," Haku told them. "You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gain two key advantages."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked. "What are they?"

"First you are surrounded by water, second I blocked one of your hands there for you only have one free hand to defend yourself with," Haku answered.

Haku started to do hand signs with one hand making Sasuke gasp in shock.

'What?' Sasuke thought in shock. 'Using one hand?'

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death," Haku said.

...My Line...

'He doesn't want to kill the kid?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two fights. 'Does he mean that?'

...My Line...

"Sasuke," the Heiress called out in worry.

...My Line...

'Remember the training,' Sasuke thought. 'Focus. Summon my Chakra at once and decorate it to my feet.'

Of them jumped out of the way as the needles came raining down on them. Haku start looking for Sasuke once he landed and noticed that the young Uchiha wasn't in sight..

'He vanished,' Haku thought before looking up to see that Sasuke and jumped up.

"You're not at fast as you think," Sasuke told them before the Uchiha attacked Haku. "From this point on you'll be the ones defending from my attacks."

Sasuke tried different methods of fighting before he was able to land a kick on Haku sending back to Zabuza was.

'It's not possible,' Zabuza thought. 'No one's faster then Haku.'

"Thought you were quicker, huh?" Sasuke asked. "Well, what else were you wrong about?"

Zabuza and Haku, who was struggling to set up.

"You made a big mistake by insulting these Ninjas and calling them brats," the Namikaze informed Zabuza. "What's just granted to bring out Sasuke attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village." Izuna then motioned to Hinata. "Hinata here is our sharpest mind and inspiring Medical Kunoichi, who hails from the Hyuuga Clan." A smirk then came to his face. "And last, but least is our number one unpredictable, knuckleheaded Ninja; Naruto."

"Haku," Zabuza said with a laugh as the young boy stood up. "If we keep going like this we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it."

"Right," Haku agreed.

Haku's Chakra started to surround him.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry it's came to this," Haku told him.

"The air it's so cold," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Haku placed his hands in a hand sign. "Secret Jutsu..." Sasuke looked around himself as panel after panel appeared. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

The Namikaze let out a gasp as ice like mirrors formed started to form around Sasuke.

"What is that?" Izuna asked. "How does it work?"

Sasuke gasp as he watched Haku stepped through one of the panels before replicas appeared in the others.

"Mirrors, but how?" Sasuke asked.

Outside of the mirrors the Konoha Jonin ran forward to help them, but Zabuza got in the way.

"If you enter this fight..." Zabuza started. "You fight me." The dark blonde hair ninja glared at him. "Your boy has no chance against that Jutsu. Their finished.

...My Line...

"Now we'll begin," Haku told them as he held up a senbone. "And I'll show you what speed really means."

Sasuke groaned as they were cut by the senbone that Haku throw at him.

...My Line...

The Namikaze and Hyuuga could only look on worried.

"Sasuke," Izuna mumbled.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted just as Sasuke's Kunai landed in front of her.

Zabuza smirked at the dark blonde hair Jonin through his bandages around his mouth.

"Just try to help them and I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat," Zabuza stated making Izuna to growl.

...My Line...

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized to Tazuna. "But, I can't stay with you. Forgive me?"

"I understand," Tazuna answered. "Go now."

Hinata picked up the kunai that has landed in front of her and started to run towards the mirrors.

"Hinata?"

'Sasuke,' the Hyuuga thought. "Take this!" Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Hinata in the air having thrown the kunai to them, but Haku quickly caught it surprising all three. "He caught it."

Sasuke ended up falling to the ground as the two of them looked up at just as a shuriken hit Haku in the face leaving a stretch on the white mask and knocking him out of the mirror.

"Huh?" the Hyuuga Heiress asked. "Who is it?"

'What a fool,' Sasuke thought as smoked appeared. 'Such a show off.'

Izuna let out a growl as the smoke started to clear.

"Number One Unpredictable, Knucklehead Ninja," Haku said as he stood up.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here," Naruto said once the smoked cleared. "Yeah, ya know!"

"Now that I'm everything will be alright."

"Naruto!" Hinata called out with relief.

"You know who in stories the hero's usually shows up at the least minute and kicks butt?" Naruto asked. "Well, that's what I'm going to do right now! Ya know!"

"This brat again," Zabuza mumbled.

'Shut-up Naruto.'

'What an idiot,' Izuna thought with an is-this-kid-for-real look his face. 'If he stayed hidden, he could have been much more effective.'

'That boy...

"Alright!" Naruto shouted. "Your history! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Zabuza spun around and threw shuriken at Naruto making the Hyuuga gasp and the Konoha Jonin to go wide eyed.

"NO!" the dark blonde hair male shouted.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh?"

"Naruto! Move!"

Naruto started to freak out before Haku threw his senbones that crashed into the shuriken making them to fall on the ground.

"They didn't get him," Hinata said in shock.

"Their weapons concealed each other out," Tazuna said also in shock. "Amazing. Now that's was lucky. I think."

"What are you doing Naruto?" the Hyuuga Heiress asked.

"This is a battle not a talent show!" Izuna yelled at him. "Don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The Shinobi's art is deception. Keep your opponent guessing. Even when excruciating a single jutsu one must desecration one's opponent, catch them off balance, and out maneuver them. You'll just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that."

"I'M SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO RECUSE EVERYBODY!" Naruto shouted.

"But there's another mystery here..."

'Him.'

"Haku!" Zabuza called over as he looked at the boy. "What are you doing?"

"Zabuza...this boy...let me fight him in my own way? Please?"

"Bring it on."

"So you want me to leave this to you? Is that it Haku? As usually, your to soft."

"Forgive me?"

'Soft,' Sasuke thought confused before looking at his wounds. 'No. He's right. Look at this wounds...he cut me up with his needles, but didn't hit a vital spot. Why? Is he just trying to humiliate me?'

"I'm warning you! One way or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!"

'It's impossible,' Izuna thought. 'Naruto, can't match this kid. 'Even with the training that I gave him. I've got to...'

"Don't even think about," Zabuza told him. "We've got a score to settle Izuna, but if you go after Haku, I go after the bridge-builder."

'He's got me,' the Namikaze thought again. 'I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.' The dark blonde hair adult looked over at Hinata and Tazuna. 'Hinata's feisty thanks to being friends with Naruto growing up, but she can't fight Zabuza on her own.'

"Relax Izuna," Zabuza told him. "Set back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they do. One on one."

...My Line...

Naruto glared harden as he looked Haku.

"That mask and bogus story," Naruto said. "You were with Zabuza all along. You think you can get away with a stunt like that?"

"I'm sorry, but as your Sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard that is the art of the Shinobi. Please don't take it personally?"

'While your gibbering I'll catch you off guard,' Sasuke thought before threw a Kunai.

Haku dodged the Kunai with ease without even looking. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke inside the mirrors.

"Sasuke?"

"I haven't forgotten about you not for an instant," Haku told him.

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke stunk in some kind of Crystal Mirrors.

'So that's where Sasuke is. Their pinned down.'

"Some warrior's except defeat gracefully and know when they are beaten and others do not," Haku stated. "So be it. Let us finish our battle then? To the death."

Naruto gasped as Haku started to walk away from him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"It's alright Naruto," Haku informed him. "We'll have our fight next."

'What is he?' Naruto thought as Haku walked into a mirror.

'Here he comes,' Sasuke thought as the real Haku appeared in front of him, but he still looked around to make sure. 'The real one is over there.' He's hand reached for his Kunai pouch. 'Now...'

"I'm behind you," Haku's voice sounded making Sasuke's eyes widen.

'He transported himself instant,' Sasuke thought in shock. 'How?'

It was then that they were bombed with senbone after senbone before Sasuke landed on their backs.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in alarm. 'What is that? Sasuke are getting ripped up and I can't even tell where the attacks coming from. How is he going that?'

Sasuke got onto his knees a bit more cut up then he was before.

'What kind of Jutsu is this?' Sasuke thought. 'Could it be? He has clone's hiding the mirrors, all throwing needles at the same time. No their to fast for it. I can't even see where their coming from. If it was just a clone jutsu then he wouldn't need the ice mirrors. Those mirrors diffidently the key to his attacks, but what's my next move?'

...My Line...

"Sasuke, Naruto!" the Namikaze's voice called out to them. "Think! You need to attack from the outside and the inside at the same time!"

'To figure out how the mirrors work,' Hinata thought.

...My Line...

'I've got it.'

'Yes,' Sasuke realized.

'It's all about positioning and Naruto and I are in the perfect position,' Sasuke thought. 'If I attack from in here and Naruto got him from the outside...we can do it.'

"Hey!" Naruto's voice yelled/whispered making Sasuke jump. "I sneak in to save you!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a glare clearly pissed off. "Pretty cool move, huh, Sasuke?"

...My Line...

"Naruto, you sneak up on the enemy not your allies," the Konoha Jonin's voice told him from the outside. 'God, not even Obito would do that. That's a complete Naruto move.'

...My Line...

"You're a complete loser!" Sasuke yelled. "You're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!"

"What the hack's your problem?" Naruto asked in anger. "You should thank me for coming in here to help you!"

"Naruto, if all three of us are inside here...grrr," Sasuke started, but stopped and growled a bit. "FORGET IT! I've had it with your mistakes!"

"And I had it with your attitude!" Naruto yelled. "Ya know!"

...My Line...

'Naruto is building a soled reputation of the most clueless ninja in history,' Izuna thought with a sigh. 'The more he helps the worse things get. Yep, a completely Naruto move.'

...My Line...

"That's it," Sasuke said as he stood up making the other two to look at him. "I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now." Sasuke wove hand signs. "Fire Style:..."

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted. "What attack are you using?"

"These mirrors are made of ice," Sasuke started to explain. "And how do you meld ice? Figure it out!" placed his pointing finger over his top lip and his thumb under his bottom lip before making an O shape with his mouth. "Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The mirrors, however, where still there when the flames died down.

"That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You'll need much more heat then that to melt this ice," Haku told all thee.

The mirrors light up and all of a sudden Naruto and Sasuke found themselves on their asses from an on slot of needles.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked. "Where the needle attacks coming at us from? Are they clones?" Naruto stood up while Sasuke remained kneeling, "We've got to find the real one. Which one is it?"

"Look into every mirror as hard as you like," Haku told Naruto. "You'll never learn the secret."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked as he made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"No don't," Sasuke yelled at him. "Naruto!"

Naruto didn't listen to the Uchiha as he still made clones of himself.

"You've got a 100 mirrors then a 100 of me will smash them all," Naruto said to him as he clones jumped at the mirrors. "Then I'll find the real one."

Haku, however, moved quickly sending Naruto back to the ground next to his teammates.

"These mirrors only reflect my image," Haku told them. "Allowing me to transport myself at light speed. Through my eyes you appear to be moving in slow motions."

...My Line...

"I knew it," Izuna said at the same time.

"Huh?"

"It's a bloodline treat," Izuna answered. "Kekkei Genkai."

"Like the Byakugan?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," the Namikaze agreed. "It's like my Sharingan. You can't learn it. It has to be in your blood. In your genetic code, pass down from generation to generation within a signal clone."

"But that means..."

"Yes," the Konoha Jonin agreed with the unspoken sentences. "Even I can't copy that jutsu. There's no way to destroy it. No way to stop him."

...My Line...

"I couldn't break through," Naruto said making Sasuke to look at him. "So what? He's not gonna to stop me. I'm not going to up and I'm not going to lose here cause I have a dream and no one's going to take it away from me." Naruto glared at Haku who let out a gasp. "Some day I'll be respected in my Village that's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage!"

'Dreams,' Haku thought as his mind went back to when he first meet Zabuza. "It was not my desire to be a shinobi, it's painful. I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I'll kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy, no turning back. This bridge well be the battle field where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream just as you fight for your. Please do not blame me? I fight for some one who is precious to me. I live for him and I'll face death for him so that his dream can become a reality. That is my dream and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I'll act as a shinobi and take your lives."

Naruto and Sasuke all smirk as they faced Haku ready for the real show down.

...My Line…

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Hinata called out to them. "Please be careful!

"Don't Hinata," Izuna warned her. "Don't push them."

"Huh?"

"Even if they some how found away to over come the Mirror Jutsu they still couldn't defeat this Ninja," the Namikaze stated.

"How can you be sure?" the Hyuuga asked.

Zabuza started laughing though he never took his eyes off Izuna.

"They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instincts to kill," the dark blonde hair Jonin answered. "That boy's a whole other breed, he lives for pain, thrives on it."

"Exactly," Zabuza agreed. "Your village became complacent. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all. To kill the feels in their hearts, to crush an opponent mercilessly, to destroy with no emotion over regret."

"But, then..." the Hyuuga said startled. "Sensei what are we going to do? Please tell us?"

'I could make a break to save Naruto and Sasuke, but he'll slay the bridge-builder,' Izuna thought as he looked over his choices. 'If I use Shadow Clones he'll just match them with Water Clones. I'll just be wasting Chakra. So I have no choice, it's me or Zabuza here and now.' The dark blonde hair Jonin has he closed his eyes. 'I'll have to do this the hard way.'

'The Sharingan.'

"Sharingan?" Zabuza asked. "Your no fun Izuna. Using the same old trick."

Zabuza pulled out a weird looking Kunai and charged at Izuna before aiming at his eyes surprising him and Hinata as the Namikaze snapped his eyes opened just in time.

"Sensei! No!"

The Namikaze raised his right hand and blocked the Kunai before it could harm his eyes, but he did have a glare in place.

"If it's just an old trick then why did you just stop me?" the silver hair adult asked.

"If you let your opponent see your jutsu one to many times he'll find away to use it against you," Zabuza answered.

"Then could yourself lucky," the Namikaze told him. "Cause your the only man alive, who have seen my Sharingan twice. There won't be a third time."

"Even if you did defeat me," Zabuza started. "You have no chance against Haku."

'Is that possible?' Hinata thought as she looked at the Crystal Ice Mirrors. 'That that boy in the mask is stronger then Izuna-Sensei?'

"When I found him, he was just a street kids, but I trained him in the most advance ninja techniques," Zabuza started to brag. "I thought him everything I know plus he had special abilities that he had defined on his own. The boy develop quickly soon he could face the most powerful enemy, out number, in total darkness it didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing of his own life or those of others. He became a unique fighting machines a shinobi. In the end his power surpass even mine, his bloodline trait the Kekkei Genkai can not be defeated by anyone. I've created a tool who can destroy anything that stand in my way." Zabuza pulled out his kunai from Izuna's hand. "Unlike the useless punks that follow you around.."

...My Line...

Inside the ice mirrors, the two boys where kneeling.

"I didn't get to him," Naruto said. "Then I'll try again as many times as to takes."

"Naruto don't!" Sasuke yelled.

"Naruto stop!"

Haku once again attacked all three of them. Naruto once again landed next to his teammates after the attack.

"How is he doing that?" Naruto asked.

'It was barely there, but I saw it,' Sasuke thought. 'I could see the trails and follow his moves.'

"One more time," Naruto said as he formed the hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Don't you see that it's useless?" Haku asked.

Naruto once again made clones, but Haku took the clones down again, however, Sasuke did kick water up into the air when Naruto tried to attack the mirrors. However, Haku attacked all three of them and sent them to the ground hard, but Sasuke slowly got to their feet.

'I can see his movements, but that doesn't mean I can match him,' thought Sasuke. 'The water it's being repealed. What if I try something else? Now water, but...' Sasuke had closed his eyes for a bit before he opened them. 'Yes. Now it's my move.'


	9. 8: Zero Viability: The Broken Seal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

"You think that those Genin punks together can beat Haku?" Zabuza asked. "He's the ultimate Shinobi. A battle tool of distraction."

"Are you done bragging?" the dark blonde hair Jonin asked. "Your starting to put me to sleep." Izuna activated his Sharingan while glaring. "Let's finish this now!"

"Fine, but there's one more thing you should know," Zabuza answered/told him. "A little more bragging as you say."

"Huh?"

"Did you really think that our last battle was just a win or lose that I took your attacks like a mare rank Genin?" Zabuza asked. "Haku was there hiding, watching your every move, studying your Sharingan. Haku can see a jutsu once and automatically divide a lethal counter attack. It's one of his gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your Sharingan has become worthless. You once said that the same jutsu won't work on you twice. Well, I'm going to tell you that."

"Huh?"

Zabuza created a hand sign so he could do a jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

'This is is,' the Namikaze thought.

'What's going on?' Tazuna thought as he looked around. 'The mist is so thick. Visibility is Zero.'

"Sensei?"

"Hinata stay with Tazuna," Izuna ordered as he ran into the mist.

...My Line...

'I have to be strong and believe in Sasuke, Naruto, and Izuna-Sensei,' Hinata thought. "And I have my job to do no matter what it takes."

Hinata turned around and ran back to Tazuna which surprised him.

"Oh, Hinata."

"Follow my lead Mr. Tazuna and whatever happens stay close."

"Alright I'll stay right behind you."

...My Line...

Haku looked at them as they seem deep in thought.

'I know you need me, Zabuza, I'll finish them off quickly,' Haku thought.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made the hand sign which caused Haku to gasp.

'He just won't give up,' Haku thought before he launch an attack against Naruto when out of nowhere a fireball head towards him. 'What?' He looked at Sasuke as he dodged. 'Fireball Jutsu?' Haku once again launch an attack on Naruto. 'It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them.'

Sasuke once again took a deep breath and blow out fire which Haku dodge, but it did get the hem of his pants. Naruto then landed behind Sasuke before he slowly got up.

'Got him that time,' thought Sasuke. 'I'm starting to get the timing.'

Sasuke had a smirk as he looked at the burnt part of Haku's pants.

...My Line...

However, at that moment the Namikaze was looking around for Zabuza, who just disappeared from in front of him.

'It's the Hidden Mist Jutsu, but this mist is to thick even for Zabuza,' Izuna thought. 'How can he fight in it?'

The dark blonde hair Ninja spun around and blocked shurikens that he heard come at him from behind.

"Very skillful as I expected from Izuna, the Sharingan Warrior."

Zabuza appeared in front of Izuna with his eyes closed surprising the Sharingan.

'He's eyes are closed.'

"The next time you see me is the last time you see anything," Zabuza told him. "Without your Sharingan your nothing."

"What?'

"You wanted me to believe that you can see through anything even through time," Zabuza answered. "But, your predication was wrong I'm still alive so your a fraud Izuna. You can't read the future and you can't ready me. The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes it seem your more powerful then you are. I know now that your Sharingan has two separate elements. The piercing eye that sees every detail and the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes your opponent. Employing these ability you can execute multiple Jutsu at a quick succession to make it seem like you can see into the future. First, with the piercing eyes you copy my movements instantly. This replica of movements makes me doubt my own thought. Once I was shaken your infiltrated my mind waiting for the slights flow and intermediate my actions seeking out any hints to my next move. You time it precisely waiting for the right moment. The instant that my mind come unfocused you created an illusion with your hypnotic eyes. You reduce me to make hand signs when you were making the same signs so you seem to be copying me when actually your controlling me movements. Now that I know this a very simple plan can defeat you. First neutralized your piercing you with zero visibility mist."

Zabuza was able to land a blow on the dark blonde hair Shinobi making him to skid back some.

"The mist is slowing me reaction time."

"Next neutralized your hypnotic eyes by keeping my own eyes close," Zabuza went on. "You can't border into my mind if you can't look into my eyes."

"Brilliant," the dark blonde hair Jonin praised. "Expect with your eyes closed you can't see me either."

"Have you forgotten about, who I am Izuna?" Zabuza asked. "I'm the Demon of the Hidden Mist, master of the Silent Kill. I can take you out by sound alone!"

...My Line...

Sasuke glaring at Haku not knowing where he is.

'He read my movement, but that's not possible,' Haku thought as he looked at Sasuke in shock.

"I was so close, bit I couldn't quite get to him," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out making the blond to look at him.

"Huh?"

"Can you do it again?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Naruto answered. "Nothing can stop me, ya know?!"

'He don't want to shot, but he's exhausted,' thought Sasuke. 'The Shadow Clone Jutsu uses up so much charka, but thanks to him, I'd figured it out. I know how to break through.'

'The human eye can not track my movements,' thought Haku. 'It must have been a flock.'

The mirrors lite up at once and Sasuke quickly performed hand signs.

"Naruto ran for it!" Sasuke ordered.

"Huh?"

"Get out of here and attack from the outside!" Sasuke once again ordered. "Hurry."

"Huh?" Naruto asked before he got a determined look. "Alright, you got it."

"You can not escape," Haku told him.

Naruto started to run, but he was thrown backwards, however, he got up and ran for the middle of two mirrors.

"You think, you can keep me here?" Naruto asked. "Forget it!"

Just them Haku shot out of the mirror he was in towards Naruto.

"That's it," Sasuke said. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke took a breath and launched a fireball at the masked boy as Haku easily dodged the fireball and threw a senbone at Sasuke that nailed him in the shoulders before he knocked Naruto back.

"I couldn't get pass him," Naruto told them as he stood up.

"That's was good Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled out the senbone.

"Huh?"

"Now," Sasuke growled out. "One more time?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Naruto agreed.

'There must be a limit to his charka, too,' thought Sasuke. 'I can feel him slowing down.'

Naruto and Sasuke all took off in different detraction to try and get out of the mirrors.

'No more games,' thought Haku in annoyances. 'I need to stop this now!' Haku targeted Sasuke. "This time you'll stay down!"

Haku throw two senbone that hit Sasuke in the calves.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out when he heard his cries of pain that was caused by Haku unleashing more senbone on them.

Haku then did the same to Naruto, but this time they were sticking out of their bodies.

...My Line...

'An enemy you can't see and you can't hear?' Izuna thought. 'It's been a long time since I've face anyone this tough. And Sasuke, Naruto. I don't know if they can hold out.' The Namikaze closed his eyes. 'Stay calm, think. Where well he strike?' At that the 26-year-old's eyes snapped opened as he looked a different way. "The bridge-builder!"

Izuna took off heading for where Hinata and Tazuna where standing waiting for something to happen when Zabuza appeared behind them making them to turn, but the Namikaze got in the way.

"To late!" Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at them.

The Hyuuga's scream could be heard through out the bridge and part of the village.

...My Line...

'That scream...that was Hinata,' thought Sasuke. 'What's happening to her? Where's Izuna?'

"Hinata...she's in...trouble," Naruto managed to get out making Sasuke to look at him.

'We've got to break through,' Sasuke once again thought looking away.

"I'll bust us out of here," Naruto said as he stood which made Sasuke to look at him again.

'Naruto?' thought both Sasuke.

"I'll fake him out," Naruto told them as he stood up.

"You've exhausted my petitions," Haku growled.

Naruto put his hand in a hand sign before he took off at a quick run, but he ended up doing a back flip when Haku appeared in front of him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Behind you!" Naruto stopped and turned around to only get hit by needles again. "Naruto!"

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero and that is absolute," Haku told them.

Sasuke ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you able to get up?" Sasuke asked as his blond teammate tried to set up. "Try not to use any more charka, that's only going to help him now."

"I know Sasuke, I know," Naruto said before he passed out.

'We can't go on like this,' thought Sasuke. 'He's blocking every move we make. I've got to find away to out maneuver him.' "My eyes has adjusted to his movements."

"Looking for a counter attack?" Haku asked them. "I'll save you the trouble." Sasuke picked up a senbone from the ground and blocked all of the senbone that was thrown at him and Naruto. "What?"

"Get up loser," Sasuke ordered Naruto. "We've got to team up."

'I'm aiming at their vital spots now, but I can't get a direct hit,' thought Haku in shock.

"I know what we have to do," Naruto told Sasuke as he sat up. "Ya know, Sasuke."

Haku once again started to throwing needles at them, but Sasuke worked to block them.

'It's not just luck,' Haku thought as he continued to throw needles. 'His fighting to protect his friend. That's why his so determined, but he can't possibly see the needles coming.' When Haku throw the needles at Sasuke, he pushed Naruto out of the way while he jumped out of the line of the needles. "My movements are beyond human speed and yet their tracking them somehow. Whatever their doing I've got to stop them now.'

Sasuke gasp in shock when Haku disappeared.

'He disappeared,' thought Sasuke as he looked around for the Ice Jutsu user. "Where did he go? How can he just vanish?" Sasuke moved their heads back and forth for their enemy. "Naruto, you better not pass out again. Come on, let's go. I can't keep protecting you like this."

"Well, then don't," Naruto told them. "I never asked for your two help."

Naruto passed out again which made Sasuke to look at him.

"You can't revive him," Haku told the Konoha Ninja. "He's reached his limits." Sasuke throw the senbone that he was holding at the mirror that Haku was in, but it bounced off. "Impressive, you two have exalt moves." Haku held up some senbones. "Your attacks are very skillful." Haku throw more senbone at them, but the dodged once again. "But, you reached your limits as well. Motorfuctions, reflexes, judgment, your abilities are weakening slowly, but surly. Now your finished!"

'Here he comes,' thought Sasuke. 'Stay calm, focus, concentrate, see everything.'

Haku come out of the mirror and attacked Sasuke, who jumped out of the way, though he had grabbed Naruto to get him out of the line of the needles.

'They saw every move, but there no way they could do that,' Haku thought as Sasuke put Naruto down panting before he looked up with crimson eyes. 'Impossible. Those eyes; the Sharingan.' "Your..."

'It's not complete, but I can see through his deception,' thought Sasuke.

'So he, too, has Kekkei Genkai,' Haku thought as he looked over at him. 'The unique bloodline trait passed down within a clan. Interesting. Even though it's not perfected to uncover it during a lethal attack is an amazing feat, and because of that I won't be able to fight much longer. My jutsu uses a tremendous amount of charka and his swift movements also take energy there's no doubt that the longer we fight the more he well use the Sharingan to pro-see my moves. Even now hi eyes are tracking me. I can't target him directly, he'll just block a frontal attack, so I have to throw him off guard...' Haku then turned his attention to Naruto. 'By attacking his partner. Then I'll destroy him!'

Haku then come out of his mirror and went for Naruto who was down while Sasuke stood to the side before he ran forwarded to try to him.

"What?" the Uchiha asked. 'I've got to stop him!'

...My Line...

Izuna held a wound on his chest as it dripped blood onto the ground feeling the slight Killing Intent coming from his hidden Uchiha lover at that fact.

"Izuna-Sensei?!" Hinata called out in worry.

"You were late Izuna," Zabuza stated. "You let your concern over those little punks safety cloud your mind. Adding farther to the fog that already hinders your Sharingan. Your eyes are sharp Izuna, but no sharp enough to read my moves...not any more." The Momochi let out a laugh. "Come on Izuna, I want this to be fun. I want to enjoy myself as I exact my revenge. As for those brats, don't worry, their already at Haku's mercy...No their breathing their last breaths right now. Relax. You'll have plenty of time to weep out an apologize to those brats when you see them in the next life."

Zabuza started to laugh as he vanished into the mist.

'He doesn't get it,' the Namikaze thought as he glanced for a moment Obito's way. 'If he does manage to kill me then he won't live long afterwards…' He looked back to try and find the Rogue Mist Ninja. 'Obito won't let him. However…' A smirk came to his face. 'He doesn't realize my real plan.'

"He said that...Naruto will die," the Hyuuga mumbled under her breath before shaking her head. "No, there's no way that he'll die before becoming Hokage. I have faith in him. And Sasuke, too. I won't lose either one of them."

"Exactly," the Konoha Jonin agreed with her. "I...I believe in their abilities. I have faith in them. Naruto, is the Number One Unpredictable, Knuckleheaded Ninja of Konoha, who also happens to be the Heir to the great Whirlpool Clan, and Sasuke, Heir to one of the most powerful Clans in Konohagakure."

This made Zabuza's eyes widen.

"You mean…"

"Yes," Izuna answered. "Their full names are; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. For Sasuke, the unique power of the Uchiha Bloodline runs through his veins just as they ran through mine. The Kekkei Genkai is his birth right. As for Naruto, Fuinjutsu, the Sealing Arts are his birth right and blood."

"I heard that one young ninja had survived the tragedy of the Uchiha Clan," the Momochi gasped in shock. "No wonder that he advances so quickly, but so does Haku. No one can match him. And of course, I never knew that Konoha no Aka Shi (Red Death of the Leaf), Kushina Uzumaki, even had a child." The dark blonde hair Jonin growled as he got into a fighting stance. "But, anyways, no one has ever stopped Haku's secret jutsu. Even the most skilled Jonin fall before him. Just as you will fall before me...right now!"

"Hinata, stay with Tazuna," the 26-year-old ordered.

"Okay," she agreed. "Got it."

Izuna then ran into the fog as the Hyuuga got in front of the Client.

'He's right,' the Namikaze thought as he ran. 'This ends now, but he is the one, who will fall."

...My Line...

Naruto was able to regain conscious and the first thing he saw was Haku on the ground.

"You...always get in the way Naruto," Sasuke told him with difficulty. "It never fails."

"You beat him, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered before he saw Sasuke. "Huh?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his blond teammate.

"You should see the look on your face. You...you look like a total loser."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Why did you...save me? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know why I just did," Sasuke answered as he looked forward. "You...I...hated you."

"Then why?" Naruto asked again. "It doesn't make any since." Naruto sat up. "Why did you...protect me?" Naruto stood up looking pissed. "I didn't for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"

"I don't know my body just moved," Sasuke told him. "There was no time to think." As Sasuke started to fall backwards Naruto moved to catch, but of course Sasuke being Sasuke had to say some thing. "Loser."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out.

Naruto caught Sasuke before he hit the ground.

"He...he's still out there," Sasuke told Naruto as he left his hand up. "My Brother. I...promised myself...I'd stay alive...until I killed him. Naruto...don't let your...dream die."

'He found...he found a strength he didn't realize he had,' Haku stated in a whisper. 'Why? Because of a certain person, who was precious to him. To save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja worthy of honor.' Haku stood up and turned to the side before he spoke more loudly. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?" Haku looked back at them. "This is part of what it means to be a ninja."

"Shut up," Naruto told him as he put the Uchiha down. "I...I hated you, too, Sasuke and yet..." Steam started to surrounded the two of them not knowing what to do or where it was coming from. "You'll pay for this." There was a demonic tone in Naruto's voice now just as the steam turned into red chakra that was spiraling around him and Sasuke. "I'm going to kill you."

'What is this Chakra?' Haku asked. 'Chakra can't be seen, but it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly. I can feel the wrath, the blood lust like it's evil it's self.' Haku stared in shock as the senbone where thrown out of the Naruto's body and his hands started to heal and change on it's own. 'His hands are healing and changing. This boy...what is he?'

Naruto's eyes turned a dark blood red color with blood lust in them as the whiskered markings on his face became pronounced.

..My Line...

Izuna let out a gasp while Zabuza's head snapped towards the mirrors though the hidden rogue former leaf Chunin stiffen a bit.

'Is Zabuza creating this?' the Namikaze thought in worry. 'He's not. I know this Chakra even though it's been almost 13 years. There's no way.'

'What is this energy?' the Momochi thought. 'Something foul. Izuna? No, it's to powerful even for him. Where is it coming from?'

'Naruto!' the 26-year-old thought in shock as his mind went back to the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack. 'This puts everyone in danger. Now of all times...the Seal has Broken. I have to stop it even if I might have to use my Mangekyou Sharingan.'

...My Line...

Naruto, after his looks changed, then charged at Haku with murder in his eyes.


	10. 9: Hidden Ambitions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

'The blood lust in his eyes...this is no longer a child!' Haku thought as Naruto charged at the other boy with murder in his eyes before the masked boy threw senbone at him only for a roar to knock them away. 'He's Chakra goes stronger every second.' He appeared in different mirrors around the dome. 'I must strike now.' Haku then threw senbone at the blonde only for them to come out with a roar from the said boy, who then destroyed a mirror. 'Now.' Haku launched at Naruto from a piece of the mirror only for the boy to dodge. 'Impossible.' Just before the masked boy could get into a mirror, the blonde grabbed his wrist. 'Those eyes.'

...My Line...

'Could it be?' Izuna thought. 'The Seal has been broken? No, it's been loosen and a glimmer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Chakra has slip through, but the seal still holds.' He then pulled out a scroll from one of his pockets before tossing it up into the air where it unrevealed. 'Good. Maybe we'll still have a chance.' The Namikaze swiped his thumb over his wound to collect blood from it before catching the scroll and swipe his bloody thumb across it. 'Just maybe.' "Zabuza, I don't mean to spoil your fun." The 26-year-old started to move the scroll around in the air. "I know how you like to stretch these things out, but how about we put an end to this now." He then tossed it back into the air where it closed up before catching it again and held it between his thumbs and pointing fingers. "Come on? What do you say? We're both busy people."

"Hmm," he heard the enemy hummed. "Temping. I'm curious on how your going to back up such brave words. Show me, Izuna?!"

...My Line...

'I can't,' Haku thought as he tried to fight off the vast Chakra. 'He's to strong.' The Uzumaki then slammed his fist into the mask that the other boy was wearing sending him flying out of the dome and bring down the mirrors. 'Zabuza.' Naruto charged at the masked boy again once said male was standing with a broken mask that was falling apart. 'I am no match for this boy.' The blonde jumped into the air and goes to punch the other boy whose mask fell to the ground in pieces. 'Master. I have failed.'

Naruto panted as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"So, that guy in the woods?" he asked. "That guy was you?"

"Why do you not strike?" Haku asked. "Do you not just vowed to avenge your comrade's death by killing me? Or were that vow just empty words?" Naruto looked back at the Uchiha before growling and slamming his fist into the other boy's face which knocked him to the ground. "No, that won't do." Haku got up and looked at Naruto. "Your still holding back. If that's all the strength that you can put into then you can never keep your vow." He then whipped his face. "Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretend." Haku stood up again. "To show mercy to the ones, who oppose the one you serve. To allow his enemies to live when you can strike them down. This is not compensation. It's a betrayal of your life's very purpose. For what reason do you exist then? You are of use to no one. Your life has no meaning. It is mere exists. Day after day of pain and struggle signifying nothing."

"Yeah, well, speak for yourself," Naruto stated.

"Are you really that blind little one?" Haku asked. "I am speaking of myself." He gave a smile. "This day has shown me that I am no longer of any use to Zabuza."

"Zabuza?" Naruto asked. "Why that guy anyway? To devote your life to a rotten scum, who doesn't know the meaning of the word honor? If he's really the one person that really matters to you then man that's the most sorriest thing that I've ever heard."

"There were others, who once mattered to me," Haku informed him. "Long ago. My Father...and my Mother. I was born in Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) in a small village where the snow lays deep in the winter. My Parents were farmers and very poor. Our lives where hard, but we were content. My parents were good to each other and kind to me. Yes, we were happy once, but then everything changed. Because of something that happened long before I was even born. Everything changed."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "What was it? What happened?"

"It wasn't my doing," Haku stated as he whipped blood from his lips. "It is in the blood."

"Blood? So what was it? You said something happened that changed everything!"

"It was...my Father, who changed," the fake tracker answered. "He killed my Mother and almost killed me." This horrified the Uzumaki. "After years of suffering and civil war, the people of my land have come to fear and hate any one, who carried the Kekkei Genkai in their blood."

"Kekkei Genkai?"

"The advance bloodline trait of a Clan," Haku explained. "It's jutsu and abilities pass down from generation to generation. Because of their unique abilities, the Clans were used as mercenaries. They fought many battles and were much feared, but when the Wars where over, they were despised and shunned by the People, who feared that their presence, would only bring more war and misfortune. So, it was after the Wars that these Clans went into hiding, denying the bloodline trait that flows through their veins. Concealing their unique abilities, knowing that to be discovered meant certain death. If you had searched that boy's memories and even the memories of your Jonin Sensei, I'm sure that you would have found it there, too." Naruto looked back at Sasuke in confusion. "The cruelty of people. Their fears of things that they don't understand. For years, my Mother was successful in hiding her bloodline trait. She meet and fell in love with a simple farmer...and they were married and after that my Mother thought that she could lead a peaceful ordinary life to the end of her days." He then explained about the bloodline trait awaken in him. "My Father had seen and so he knew our secret...my Mother's and mine." Naruto listened as he was told how the boy's Father killed his Mother before trying to kill him only for his bloodline to save him. "Once I was myself again, I was no longer myself. My Father and Mother were gone, but I knew that something else had been taken from me. Something even more important and that is when I truly despaired."

"More important then your Mother and Father? What?"

"My purpose," Haku answered. "In all the world there was no one, who needed me. I was unnecessary."

'Just like...me!' the Uzumaki thought in surprise. 'Just before I meet Uncle Izuna and Hinata.'

"Why is it that you are so determined to be Hokage?" the other boy asked. "Because you want all eyes in your village to look on you and recognized you as a great Ninja. You see it is only through the eyes of others that our little lives have any significance. When there is no one, who sees you or even look at you, it's as if you do not exist. Then Zabuza came along and looked at me, and he's eyes were not full of hate or fear. He did no shun me for my strangeness. Indeed, my special powers were just what he wanted. He made me necessary again." Naruto stared in surprise. "I was happy. I have failed you, Zabuza. I am like a weapon that has been broken and is of no further use." Haku then walked up to the Uzumaki, who took a step back. "Naruto...kill me?"

...My Line...

The Namikaze ran through hand signs quickly with the scroll in his hands still.

"Ninja Art!" he called out as he glared. "Summoning: Earth Style!" The dark blonde hair Jonin then slammed the scroll onto the ground. "Fang Pursuit Jutsu!"

The writing within the scroll started to leave it and travel along the ground before disappearing.

"I don't know why you bother," Zabuza stated from within the mist. "Of what use is your Jutsu if you can't even find me? But, I can find you. Blindly falling into my trap. You disappoint me, Izuna. I think that you right. It is time to put an end to this."

Just then the ground started to rumble making the rogue Mist Ninja's eyes to snap open in shock just in time to see a pack of wolves break through the ground with growls and howls as they pounced on him.

...My Line...

"What is that dreadful noise?" Tazuna asked as Hinata had the Byakugan activate. "What can it be?"

"Izuna-Sensei's summons," she answered him.

"What?"

"Izuna Namikaze is a summoner of the Ookami Summoning Contract," the Hyuuga informed. "Their pack animals which I am not at all surprised that Sensei has the contract. The Ookamis are the summoning animals of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans and Sensei happens to be of the Namikaze Clan through his Father."

"Oh," the bridge builder breathed. "I have heard about that. Your Sensei must be a broken man…" This got Hinata to look at him in surprise. "He lost his whole pack when he was just a child starting with his parents all the way to his Brother and Sister-in-Law."

'Is that why?' the blunette thought as she looked back to where her Sensei was fighting. 'Is that why he keeps us at arms length? Is he afraid to open himself up and make another pack...another family only to lose it, too?' A sad look came to her eyes. 'Oh, Sensei. Please, let us help you? Let us give you another family, another pack to call your own?'

...My Line...

"I realized that if I couldn't see you then I just have to smell you out," the 26-year-old stated as he stood up. "That was a Summoning Jutsu. I was calling forth my Hunting Wolves. They can track a sent anywhere." He smirked. "When you attacked me, I wanted you to get past my guard. I wanted you to cut me. You see, it's the smell of my blood on your blade that has lead them to you. Surprised? Looks like I wasn't the only, who was blind. Falling into my trap? You disappoint me, Zabuza." Izuna then placed a hand next to his head as he looked right at Zabuza, who he can see through the mist. "Ah, the mist is finally clearing. And you know what I see? Your death."

"Talk, talk," the Momochi growled. "Do you mean to talk me to death?"

"In away...yes," the dark blonde hair adult answered. "Right now my Wolves are just playing with you, but one word from me and they'll tare you apart. Poor Zabuza. See where your ambitions got you? You were always pushing things to far." He gave a sharingan glare. "It was the failed Mizukage assignation and your admit at a Coup D'etat. You were forced to flee with the few followers that you had. Your countries Tracker Ninjas hot on your heels. You became a rouge ninja whose name was quickly known even in Konohagakure. Now, your crazy enough to want to go back and try it again, but for that you need money and to get it you stooped so low as to be the hire thug of a swine like Gato. Alright, Zabuza, enough talk. Time to finish it. But, it won't be with Sharingan. Imitations of some other Ninja's tricks. No, it's time I introduce you to my own...JUTSU! A Jutsu that I created using the foundation of Minato-nii's own original Jutsu." He ran through hand signs quickly before he cupped his hand with Chakra forming around his feet while fire started to spark and the Chakra that had become visible. "Fire Style: Rasenkajin (Sphere Fire Spear)!"

'The Chakra is so strong it's visible!' Zabuza thought as a sphere of Chakra formed before the fire shaped the sphere into a spear. 'He holds it in his hand.'

Of course, Zabuza wasn't the only one surprised either. Obito could only gap in surprise at the jutsu that his lover had created, but when he didn't know.

"I won't let you kill Tazuna," the Namikaze growled. "He's a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge that he is building is the hope of this land and all it's people. Your like a disease. By attacking one you effect all and you don't care. That is not the way of the Shinobi."

"Your right, I don't care!" Zabuza yelled. "These useless little people and their patty little dreams. Why should they matter to me? I have a dream of my own."

"But, to have a dream you have to have a future," the Konoha Ninja stated. "You don't. Your future is all used up Zabuza."

...My Line...

"Go on," Haku's voice rung out. "Strike. Kill me. Why do you hesitate?"

"That's the must ridicules story that I have ever heard," Naruto growled as he took a step back looking unsure. "I mean, me treats you like a slave. Your a human being. Not a weapon or a tool. How can you care about someone like that?"

"For that very reason."

"Huh?"

"Does that seem so strange to you?"

"Well, yeah. A little."

"When he found me. I was without a purpose and a reason for living. Zabuza gave me both. But, now my usefulness it over, the only thing that gave my life meaning...it's gone. I am a broken tool. A blunt weapon of no use to anyone. Go on, Naruto. Do it. For both of our sakes. Do it. Quickly. Go on." Naruto took a step back once again. "Finish it. Kill me. Why do you hesitate? I thought that you want to be a mighty warrior."

"That's not what it's about," Naruto yelled at him. "Do you really believe that that's all there is to it; fighting and killing till there's one man standing! There's a lot more to being a shinobi then that and there are other ways to showing your strength then beating some one in battle."

"I had a feeling all along," Haku told him. "From the first moment in the woods. We are a lot alike." Naruto looked at him confused. "I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm only sorry that it must be you hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood."

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked him. "And your positive that it's the only way?"

"Yes," Haku answered him.

"The weird thing is if we've meet in other time and place I think that maybe we could have been friends," Naruto stated before he pulled out a kunai.

'Yes, that's right. Hold fast to your dreams.'

"This is for Sasuke because he also had a dream!"

'Thank you, Naruto,' Haku thought as the blonde charged at him while he closed his eyes. 'Strike true.'

...My Line...

"At least," Tazuna sighed as he looked around. "I think that this blasted fog is lifting."

"Look," Hinata pointed out to him. "It's like their standing still. Like their squaring off."

"I can't see a thing."

"Is Izuna-Sensei the one on my left?" the Hyuuga asked softly before gasping. "One of them is moving!"

A shadow of a figure moved quickly towards the other one.

...My Line...

Haku's eyes snapped open with a gasp as Naruto still charged only for his strike to be stopped at the last minute.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, Naruto, but there's been a change in plan," the older boy told him as he looked off to the side with a glare before going through hand signs with one hand. "I'm not ready to die quiet yet."

To the blonde's surprise, Haku vanished quickly.

...My Line...

Obito nibbled on his lower lip in worry as he watched Izuna rushed towards Zabuza with his jutsu at the ready.

'Is this really the end?' the Rogue Mist Ninja thought.

The Namikaze let out a yell as he goes to pierce Zabuza with his technique before blood flew through the air.

...My Line...

Hinata let out a cry of shock as she covered her head when an aftershock happened.

"What the devil!?"

The Hyuuga looked up before letting out a gasp of shock.

...My Line...

Izuna stared wide eyed in shock as his hand pierced the chest of Haku while the Wolves that he summoned disappeared. The teen coughed up blood as he goes to grip the Senju's wrist in a tight grip while an image of a brown hair and brown eyed girl ran through the mind of the hidden Uchiha and Konoha Jonin.

"Za-bu-za."

"My future is all used up, huh?" Zabuza asked with a laugh. "Wrong again, Izuna."

...My Line...

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he looked around in shock. "What? Where'd he go? Huh? Hey. Huh? The fogs lifting." He then looked over to see images of three people. "Wait is that him?" The younger blonde then ran over to them to only come to a stop when he saw when he noticed his Sensei with his hand in Haku's chest. "What? I don't get it. What's the heck is going on here?"

...My Line...

"Isn't that the young man in the mask?" Tazuna asked in surprise.

...My Line...

"This boy threw himself in front of my attack," Izuna growled. "He saved your worthless life at the cost of his own." 'Rin.'

"Well, done Haku," Zabuza stated making the Namikaze to let out a gasp as he looked at the man, who moves to attack.

"IZUNA-SENSEI!" Hinata yelled. "WATCH OUT!"

'He'll hack through the boy to take me down?' the dark blonde hair adult thought in shock.

"I knew I found a treasure when I found you, boy," Zabuza stated. "You've not only gave me, my life, but Izuna's as well." The Momochi goes charging at the Senju and the boy to hack them only for the Konoha ninja to jump into the air with the teen's body in his arms. "Not bad for having a corpse in your arms."

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto yelled.

"No!" the dark blonde hair adult called out. "Stay out of this Naruto." Izuna put Haku's body down and looked at him for a bit before reaching out and closing his eyes. "This is my battle. Zabuza's mine."

"Naruto?" Hinata asked in confusion before she and Tazuna ran over to the boy. "Naruto!" She tackled him into the hug happily. "Your alright." The blunette then blinked before she looked up at him and then around. "Wait. Where's Sasuke?"

The Namikaze looked at them before looking away not at all happy about how this team is ending up just like his old one.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" the Hyuuga asked as Naruto looked back at Sasuke and Hinata followed his eyes to only have her own widen before using the Byakugan. 'He still has his Chakra flow.' She let out a gasp. 'Sasuke's in a death like state.'

She then took Tazuna's hand and ran over to work on pulling out the Senbone then healing him.

'Hinata?' Izuna thought in question.

"Izuna!" Zabuza yelled as he ran at him. "I'll stay focus if I were you!"

The Namikaze placed his hands on the ground and kicked the Momochi in the jaw.

"Sasuke."

The two Jonin level shinobis continue to clash before parting with two kunais sticking out of Zabuza's arm.

'Why?' the Rogue Mist Shinobi thought. 'Why can't I keep up with him?' Zabuza charged at him intent on killing the Namikaze only to back handing him in the face and then doing a spinning back hand again that sent the other Jonin skidding away. "I'll split you in half!"

He tried once more to cut the dark blonde hair Jonin in half only for him to dodge and then appear behind Zabuza in a yellow flash with his hand on his neck.

"Look at you," the 26-year-old stated. "Your falling apart. I knew that you didn't have what it takes for the long haul."

"What did you say?" the Momochi asked.

"You have no idea what real strength is," Izuna stated.

...My Line...

"Well, well," someone said. "This is how it turns out, huh?"

...My Line...

The Namikaze spun a pair of kunais on his fingers before gripping them tightly.

"Game over," the dark blonde hair Jonin growled. "You lose."

Zabuza moved to try and hit Izuna by swinging his sword arm at him, but the 26-year-old managed to stab the two kunais into his arm just as the arm hit the Konoha Ninja. This sent flying before he turned mid air and landed on his feet while the blade landed away from them.

'What?' Naruto thought in shock. 'Amazing.'

"Now both of your arms are useless," the Namikaze stated. "What now? You can't even make hand signs."

The Momochi let out a growl at that before the sound of foot steps caught their attention.

"Did quiet the job on ya, didn't he, Zabuza?" a male voice asked. "You look like yesterday's sashimi." Zabuza looked out of the corner of his eyes. "I must say that I'm really...disappointed."

A short man stood at the end of the bridge in front of a group of men that were armed to the teeth.

"Gato?" the Momochi asked. "I don't understand. What is all this? Why are you here? And who are these thugs that you brought with you?"

"Well, you see, there's been a slight change of plan," Gato informed him. "According to the new plan you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza."

"What?"

"That's right. You to expensive so I've decide to take you off the pay roll. Of course, even these thugs that I brought with me cost something, so if you could slaughter a few of them before they take you down I would appreciate it. Think that you can manage that Kiri no Akuma. Look at chya, you look about as demonic as a wet kitten."

This got a laugh out of the thugs that was with him.

'There's so many of them,' the Uzumaki thought. 'One rogue ninja was bad enough.'

"Well, well, Izuna," Zabuza spoke up. "It would seem that our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer Gato's employ, Tazuna's safe. We have no coral."

"Yeah," the dark blonde hair Jonin thought as Gato walked up to Haku's body. "I suppose your right."

"That reminds me," Gato stated. "You little punk. You grabbed me and nearly broke my arm." He used his foot to nudge Haku's head repeatedly. "I've been meaning to repay you for that." Gato then kicked the boy's corpse making Naruto to gasp in shock. "I only wish that he was alive to feel that."

"Get away!" the Uzumaki yelled as he ran to attack the man. "Get away from him you scum!"

"Hey!" Izuna yelled as he grabbed hold of the younger blonde. "Stop! Use your head!"

"Well, what about you, Zabuza?" Naruto asked once he stopped fighting his Sensei. "Your going to let him to do that?"

"Be quiet you fool," Zabuza answered. "Haku's dead. What does it matter?"

"What?" the younger blond asked in shock. "You mean that you can just stand there and watch him be treated like a dog? You and Haku were together for years! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"You don't understand the way of Shinobi," the Momochi stated. "I merely used him just like Gato used me."

"Huh?"

"Now, it's over. He's usefulness is at an end. The lost of his strength and skill, yes, that means something to me. But, the boy, nothing."

"If you mean that, your even a bigger rat then I thought," the Uzumaki stated.

"Ok, that's enough," the Namikaze said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Calm down, Naruto. He's not the enemy. Not right now."

"UGH!" the Uzumaki growled as he knocked the Jonin's hand from his shoulder. "Shut up! Far as I'm concerned…" He then pointed at the mist Jonin. "He's enemy number 1!" Zabuza looked back at him. "Why you...you ungrateful...After everything he did for you! Haku lived for you! You were the most important person to him! And he meant nothing to you? Nothing at all? While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything at all for him!?" Tears came to the boy's blue eyes. "If I become stronger does that mean that I will become as cold hearted as you are? He threw his life away and for what? You and your dream! You never let him have a dream of his own, but he didn't care and you just toss him aside like he was nothing. A broken tool. Man, that's so wrong...so wrong."

"You talk to much," Zabuza stated as he started to cry, too. "Your words cut deep. Deeper then any blade. While he fought you his heart was breaking in two. You see, Haku was always to soft and to kind. He felt pain and sorrow. And now, curse him, I feel them, too. And something else. I feel content that this is the way it ends." He then tore off the bandage. "Well, cat got your tongue? Are you so surprise to discover that I'm human? Even Shinobi are human no matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact. We always fail. Well, at least I have failed. Boy…"

"Huh?"

"Give me, you kunai?"

Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pouch before throwing it to him.

"Here."

Zabuza caught it in his mouth before taking off towards the thugs and Gato.

"AH!" Gato yelled as he ran to get to the back of the group. "Take him down now."

"Yeah!"

"He must be out of his mind. One against all of us. What is his thinking?"

The two Konoha Ninjas and lone hidden rogue watched as Zabuza started to take down a good number of thugs though some of their weapons made their way into him.

"He's the devil!" Gato yelled just before Zabuza managed to stab Gato with the kunai before more of the thugs' weapons made their way into his back. "You crazy fool. If your so edger to join your friend then go ahead, but your not taking me. Not this time."

"No," Zabuza spoke up. "I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone I can not follow."

"Stay back! Stay back! Stay back!"

"We wouldn't be welcomed where Haku's gone to," the Momochi told him as he got into his face. "Hells where we're going Gato. I can think of no fitting destination for a Demon Ninja. Can you? I'm told that there are many demons down there. Of all different shapes and sizes. Oh, yes. I should fit right in. You on the other hand Gato...well, I fear that your in for a very long and painful eternity!" With many slashes, Zabuza managed to kill Gato shaking everyone before snapping his gaze onto the thugs, who then parted like the red sea, as he took a step forward towards the young died boy after dropping his kunai. "Haku…" He dropped to his knees and looked up. "So, this is goodbye at last. Not once did I ever thank you, Haku. Forgive me for that."

Zabuza then fell forward onto his front making Naruto to look away.

"Don't turn away," Izuna spoke up. "When you live like a worrier this is how it ends."

At that time though Hinata cursed softly while she continued to remove the senbone from the Uchiha as carefully as she could just as his heart beat started again.

'Where am I?' Sasuke thought. 'Am I alive or…'

"Damn that masked kid," he heard his Hyuuga cursed. "So many senbone."

'Hinata?' he thought as he opened his eyes. 'Can it be?' The 12 almost 13-year-old dark hair boy looked at her. "Hinata?"

"Oh, good, you awake," the blunette breathed as she looked at him before she got a tick mark while he started to sit up. "No. No what are you doing? You shouldn't move."

"How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked Hinata. "And what happened to that guy in the mask?"

"Naruto's just fine, but the...the one in the mask...he's dead."

"Died?" Sasuke asked. "But how? Did Naruto do it?"

"Oh, I...I came in late, so I'm not sure what happened," the Hyuuga answered him. "He was protecting Zabuza, so I'm sure that Sensei was the one, who killed him."

'He never meant to from the very beginning,' Sasuke thought as Hinata stood up.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled. "OVER HERE!" Naruto flinched a bit, but still didn't turn around right away. "IT'S SASUKE!" This time Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing up. "HE'S ALRIGHT! HE'S ALRIGHT!"

Sasuke raised a hand in greeting making tears come to Naruto's eyes before they were looking at the thugs.

"But, how?" he asked as he looked back at Haku. 'I see.'

"Well, well wonders never cease," the Namikaze said as he looked at them. "Amazing."

"Hey! YAHOO!"

"Don't go getting to comfortable."

"This party ain't over yet. Whose going to pay now that Gato's gone."

"No way are going to leave here empty handed. So, we're just going to have to hit that village and see what they got from us."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"This isn't good."

"Come on Izuna-Sensei. You must have a jutsu that can take care of this bunch of losers?"

"Not as a whole group," the dark blonde hair Jonin answered.

"Get 'em boys!"

The two of them turned to watch as the thugs ran towards only for an arrow to land on the ground in front of them.

"There's one little thing you forgot about," a voice said making them to look over to see the villagers. "Before you set one foot in our village you'll have to get through all of us."

This got a yell of agreement from the villagers.

"Inari!"

"Heroes usually showed at the last minute, you know."

"They've all come. The whole village."

Naruto turned around with a smirk as he cursed his fingers.

'No way am I going to miss out on all the fun,' the younger blonde thought. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three more Naruto's showed up making the Jonin to sigh.

'Well, better then being useless,' Izuna thought as he formed his own hand sighs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Shadow Clones with Fire Clones mixed in appeared. "Izuna Style!"

The thugs all stepped back in worry.

"So do you still want to fight?" Izuna's Cones all asked.

"No thanks," the thugs answered before ran for the boat and most jumped into the water.

"Victory!" Inari shouted with joy.

The clones of Naruto and the dark blonde hair Jonin all vanished afterwards while the Konoha Jonin walked up to Zabuza.

"Sounds like it's over," Zabuza rasped out.

"Yeah."

"Izuna, I ask a favor."

"What is it?"

"Take me to him?" the Momochi asked. "Before I go I would like to see him one last time."

The Sharingan vanished from the Namikaze's eyes.

"Sure," Izuna agreed as he starts to remove the weapons in Zabuza's body.

The dark blonde hair Jonin then picked him up and started to walked over to Haku's body as it started to snow taking everyone by surprise.

'Is it you, Haku?' Zabuza asked. 'Are you weeping?' The Namikaze placed the Momochi on the ground next to the body. "Thank you, Izuna." The Konoha ninja walked over to Naruto and looked back. "You were always at my side. The least I can do is to beside you at the end." He started to raise his hand to place it on the boy's face. "I know that it cannot be, but I wish that I go to where you have gone. How I wish that I could join you there, Haku."

"He told me that were he came from it was always snowing," Naruto cried. "All the time."

"Of course," Izuna sighed. "His spirit was as pure as the snow. You may never know Zabuza. You may join him there. Whose to say."


	11. 10: A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exams!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

It's been a week since the fight with Zabuza and Haku and all five of squad 7 stood in front of their graves that was on a cliff that over looked the village as the sun sat in the background. They bridge was finally finished thinks to the help of Naruto and Hinata while Sasuke and Izuna rested after the battle. The Hyuuga was kneeling in front of Haku's grave prying before she looked up a the sun sat.

"Is that really it Izuna-Sensei?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is that the ninja way?" she asked again as she looked at him. "To use and be used by people like tools?"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny," the Namikaze answered. "No point in wondering if it's right or wrong. It just is. It's the same in Konohagakure."

"Well, if you ask me if that what's bring a ninja is all about then some things out of wack," Naruto told then. "Is that why we go through all this training to end up like them?"

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's a question without an answer," the dark blonde hair Jonin answered. "That is some thing we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid."

"Ok," Naruto said out of no where.

"Hmm?"

"I've just came to a discussion," Naruto told them. "From now on I'm finding my own ninja way. As that's straight and true and without any regrets. From now on I'm following the way of Naruto."

The 26-year-old smiled while Sasuke smirked at the blond though Hinata smiled.

...My Line...

All four of the ninjas where standing in front of the villager, Inari, his mother, and Tazuna.

"We could have never finished the bridge without you," Tazuna told them. "I can't tell you how mush we're going to miss you."

"Do be careful."

"Thank you for everything," Izuna thanked.

"Now, now," Naruto told them. "Don't get all chocked up. We'll come back and visit really soon."

"You swear you well?" Inari asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course," Naruto answered as tears came to his eyes. "You know, Inari it's alright to cry if you want. There's nothing wrong with that. Go for it."

"Who said I wanted to cry?" Inari asked him. "And anyway if there's nothing wrong with it? You go on ahead and cry."

"No, you first," Naruto told him before he turned around. "Forget it."

Hinata looked at Naruto a little weird out.

'Boys can be so pathetic,' the blunette thought.

With waves all four of them started to walk away down the bridge towards the main land to head back to the village.

"As soon as we get back I'm going to let Iruka fix me up a while mass of roman to celebrate a mission accomplish," Naruto told them. "Oh, and just wait till I tell Konohamaru about all of my adventures. The kid's going to warship me."

The Hyuuga giggled in amusement while the Namikaze rolled his eyes with a smirk and Sasuke just had a smirk as well.

...My Line...

It was a quiet morning a month after the mission to Nami no Kuni and everyone was just starting their day...well, it was anything, but quiet in the Namikaze Compound and in the Main House. That very morning Izuna found himself face down moaning while his ass was in the air as the rogue Uchiha thrust into him.

"Oh God, Obito!" the Namikaze moaned as he rolled his hips backwards to meet the Uchiha's thrust with his own. "More! Don't...Aaahh...stop! Fuck me...Aaahh...deeper!" The dark hair rogue lost all restraints he had as he truly pounded into the younger male under him. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them were moving with all the strength of a ninja. "Obito...I'm...Ah...I'm going…Oh, fuck...to cum."

"Then cum, Izuna," Obito groaned.

"OBITO!" the blonde hair 26-year-old cried out as he threw his head back while he almost convulsed in his orgasm as white ribbons of cum shot out of his cock.

It was too much for the rogue ninja as the Namikaze's inner muscles clinched down on his cock that wrenched his own orgasm out of him as he filled the younger male's ass with his cum. The Uchiha pulled out carefully before he laid down next to the Clan Head while both of them panted as they tried to catch their breaths.

"God, you make it difficult for me to keep my hands off of you," the 27-year-old sighed as he rolled onto his side to face the younger male.

This got a laugh from the 26-year-old, who also turned to face the older male, where he placed a hand on the scared side of his face.

"Oh," he spoke as he tilted his head making Obito to swallow thickly. "Really?"

"Yes, really," the Uchiha growled.

The Namikaze let out a gasp he was forced onto his back and the rogue ninja's cock was back inside of him.

"Obito, if we go another round...Fuck!" Izuna started to say only curse when his lover started to thrust into him. "I'm going to be late to meet my Students...Oh God." He arched his back when his prostate was thrust into. "Right there."

All he got from the Uchiha was a smirk before all the Namikaze could do was moan and wither under the taller man as he was fucked into the bed.

...My Line...

Izuna appeared onto top of the bridge that he was suppose to meet his students after three hours ago. The Namikaze, of course, hide a flinch at the pain that shot up his back from his lover having been really rough with him...not that he was complaining as he enjoyed it when Obito was rough, but still it wasn't a good thing when he had to meet his Genin Team.

"Hey, guys," the Jonin greeted. "Good morning. Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I lost track of time."

"Wha?" Naruto yelled.

Hinata and Sasuke just looked at him a bit annoyed, but seeing as this was really the first time that he had ever been late, they let it slid.

Naruto moved to stand in front of Izuna looking determined.

"I'm ready for the next Ninja Mission, Sensei," Naruto told him with glee. "And hey come on. No more of this dumb beginner stuff. I'm talking a real mission so I can show what I'm made of. I got to break out and burn it up." The Senju sighed as fire appeared in Naruto's eyes. "See!"

"Uh...right," the dark blonde hair adult said. "I get it. That's great Naruto. Now take it easy would ya?" 'Good grief. He's just like Obito.'

'Sasuke,' Naruto thought as he turned around and glared at Sasuke, 'He's always rescue everyone on our mission trying to grab all the glory and make me look like a chump, but he'll won't get the edge on me. 'Sasuke just looked indifferent. 'Today's the day.' Naruto imaged himself saving Sasuke. "YA KNOW!"

Hinata looked surprised at the sudden yell while Izuna and Sasuke looked annoyed all at the same time.

"Let us know when your down fantasizing Naruto so we can start the mission?" the Namikaze asked. "Alright?"

"Right," Naruto agreed.

The Hyuuga giggled making the blond to blush brightly at it as they walked off to complete the mission.

...My Line...

Hinata and Sasuke where all pulling up weeds while Naruto glared at Sasuke before he turned to his part of the yard looking determined to beat Sasuke.

"Well, I'm going to beat Sasuke anyways," he told himself.

The blunette let out a sigh as she looked at Naruto, who was pulling up the plants and weeds, before she went back to taking care of her side.

...My Line...

Naruto was standing in front of a pile of weeds and herbs laughing like it was no big deal to which Izuna face palm at his stupidity. The other two, however, watched as their client walked up to Naruto looking pissed.

"Yeah you!" the client called.

Naruto turned around before smiling at her.

"Oh, hi lady," the Uzumaki greeted. "I got rid of all your weeds for ya. Pretty cool, huh?" It then that Naruto noticed the pissed off look on the woman's face. "What's wrong?"

'What's wrong really?' the Namikaze thought. 'Not even Obito had been this stupid. Does he have more Kushina-nee in him then I thought he did?'

"You pulled the weeds, but you also pulled up my plants," the client informed him. "Those where special herbs I've been growing and you...DESTROYED THEM!"

Both the blunette and dark blonde hair Jonin watched as the client beat Naruto to a pulp though the Hyuuga looked worried while Sasuke just smirked at the scene.

...My Line...

Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto where cleaning the lake while Izuna was reading a scroll that Obito had left him about what has been done so far for the Infinite Tsukiyomi plan. The Namikaze looked up from his reading when he heard the Uzumaki shouts of shock and fear and before he could react Sasuke had beaten him to punch and saved Naruto from going before he could hit the bottom of a waterfall.

"You are such a loser," Sasuke told him.

Naruto growled at Sasuke while Hinata let out a sigh and the Jonin went back to the scroll without a care in the world.

...My Line..

Hinata smiled down at the cute little Inuzuka wolf pup that she was walking as the pup's panted with happiness as it sat by her feet while her Uchiha teammate watched Naruto get dragged by a hug ass dog while the Namikaze sat in a tree reading...you guessed it that scroll again.

"Hey, hey," Naruto called out to it. "Not there. We're suppose to go the other way. Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"What a loser," Sasuke stated making Hinata to look at him. "He just has to choose the biggest dog."

The Hyuuga looked at Naruto, who was being dragged by the big dog, towards an off limits field making her to face palm.

"Stop pulling would you?" Naruto asked the ask. "Your not suppose to go over there!" Naruto panicked when he noticed the field. "That's not a place for dogs it's a mine field!"

Sasuke let out a sigh of annoyances as Hinata panicked over what the blonde being hurt while the Namikaze just...well you know what he's doing...before Naruto and the dog came back out only the Uzumaki was the only one that was burned.

...My Line...

Squad 7 walked down an alleyway though Hinata and Sasuke had to help Naruto.

"You need to be more careful, Naruto," the Hyuuga told him. "I'm still learning Medical Ninjutsu after all."

"You really are just one big problem," Sasuke told him.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha.

"SASUKE!"

"Knock it off you two," the blunette said softly as she got between them. "We're on the same team remember?"

"You to soft on him, Hinata," the Uchiha told her.

Izuna let out a sigh before he finally looked up from the scroll.

"Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?" Izuna asked.

"That's right," Naruto agreed. "Our teamwork is all massed up and it's because of you, Sasuke!" Sasuke started to walk away. "You think your better then everyone else!"

"Not everyone," Sasuke told him. "Just you. Face it. I'm better and stronger then you are. It's a fact." Sasuke stopped walking and looked back at him while Hinata looked at both of them in worry. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong."

'Their actually getting along worse then before,' the Hyuuga thought. 'If that's possible.' "Come on. We need to act like a team, you two."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other before Sasuke look darken as he thought about Haku.

'I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions,' he thought. "There's still ninja out there who can out fight me. I've got to hon my skill so I can beat them.'

Hinata looked back and forth between the two male members of the team though Izuna was looking up at the sky as a bird flew over head.

"Alright guys let's call it a day," the Namikaze suggested reading the scroll again. "You can beat each other to a pulp some other time." The blunette was looking at the scroll with a very dark look. "Anyway I've got to file my report on this mission."

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he turned around. "I'm out of here."

The blunette let out a sigh as she grabbed the younger blonde's hand and pulled him away to go train while the Jonin used shunshined away.

...My Line...

"Alright," Iruka Umino said as he took the report and looked it over. "Thanks for the report Izuna-Sensei." He looked at him then with a smile. "How is Naruto and the other two doing? Are they getting along with each other?"

"Hmm," the Namikaze hummed as he looked at the Chunin. "Well, Naruto gets along with Hinata having been childhood friends while with the others...it's slow going."

"It's been so busy around here," Iruka said. "I haven't seen Naruto since he got back from Nami no Kuni. I'm a little worried about him."

"Well, as you know, Sasuke is in our group and Naruto sees him as a rival," the dark blonde hair Jonin informed him. "It puts a bit of a strain on the group, but it also pushes Naruto to excel so he's making an amazing progress. Someday his skills maybe so strong that they'll match the person that he most respect in the world...you, Iruka-Sensei." He gave a slight smile. "He talked about you a lot while he was growing up so it's not really all that surprising when you think about it."

"You don't say?" the Umino asked with a smile.

The Jonin knew that his smile was fake and he was good at it as he had keep everyone at arms length since Kannabi Bridge and Rin's death. Though he never could do with his Brother and his Wife, however, he found that it was easy with their Son, who he should have seen as family, but just couldn't. This just made his decision to leave the village to join Obito all the more easier and he didn't feel upset about it at all which should have worried him, but didn't. Once his report was turned in, the Jonin and Chunin all moved to the meeting room where the Sandaime was waiting for them.

...My Line...

"I have summon you all here for a very important purpose," Hiruzen told him. "Seeing as your fellow Jonin here, I'm sure that you realize what this is about."

"So, soon?" Kakashi Hatake, a silver hair and one dark eye Konoha Jonin asked. "I thought that we would have a little more time."

"I'm sure that the other lands have been notified of the event," Asuma said. "I've noticed that some of their Genin have already arrived here in the village."

"And?" the Namikaze asked. "When do we start?"

"We'll begin in one week," the Sarutobi stated.

'That's such short notice,' the Clan Head thought. 'But, this is good. Just a month and two weeks before I can leave this village.'

"Take heed," the Sandaime told them. "Exactly 7 days from today on the first day of July the Genin will be gathered with only the best being selected as Chunin." The Namikaze let out a sigh. "Alright. It's time that we chose our Teams for the Chunin Examination. To begin we'll start with those in charge of the Rookie Genins. Step forward." The three Jonin Senseis stepped forward. "Kurenai, Izuna, and Asuma. What do you say? Are their any in your squads that you would recommend? Who are ready for the exams despite their inexperience. As you know that any Genin, who have completed 8 or more missions, is technically legible for the Examination. Beyond that only you can decide when they are ready. Of course, most Genin require a much longer training period and at least twice that many missions."

'There's no need to say all of this,' Iruka thought. 'It's to soon for their Squads.'

"So, Izuna," Hiruzen spoke up. "You begin."

"I lead Squad 7," the Namikaze said as he held up two fingers in front of his face. "Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. I, Izuna Namikaze of the Namikaze Clan, recommend all three of these Genins for the Chunin Selection Exams."

"And I lead Squad 8," the Yuhi spoke up next. "Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Now I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all three."

"And my squad is number 10," the younger Sarutobi. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. And now I, Asuma Sarutobi of the Sarutobi Clan, recommend all three."

This made them gasp before standing talking to each other in shock.

"Hold on!" the Academy Teacher yelled as he stepped forward. "Wait just a minute."

"Yes?" the Sandaime asked. "What is it Iruka?"

"Lord Hokage, with all respect," the Umino answered. "The 8 of these 9 names that were just given were all my students at the Academy. Even Sasuke had been one at a time. I know their skills and abilities. Everyone of them has great promise, but it's to soon. They need more experience before they are tested. If they try now then they are sure to fail the exam."

"When I became a Chunin I was 7 years younger then Naruto is now," Izuna spoke up.

"And I was 6 years younger then the blond when I became a Chunin," Kakashi added.

"Naruto is nothing like you two!" Iruka yelled at them. "Are you trying to destroy him, Izuna-Sensei?"

The teacher walked up to stand in front of them.

"Well, both Naruto and Sasuke are always complaining about not being challenged enough," the Namikaze stated. "Maybe whipping out in the exams is what they need. A little pain is good."

"What did you say?"

"What?" the 26-year-old asked. "Nothing fetal of course. But, seriously, Iruka relax. Listen I understand how you feel. It's very personal for you and it's upsets you."

"Alright, Izuna," Kurenai spoke up. "I think that you've said enough."

"On the contrary Kurenai," the Namikaze stated. "Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to realize that they aren't his students anymore there mine."

'Enough already.'

"But, these exams could destroy them!" the Umino yelled. "You know that!"

"Iruka," Kakashi spoke up. "I might know that, but Izuna had a field promotion when he was 5 during the Third Shinobi World War." This got a gasp from the Academy Teacher. "So, he doesn't know that."

"You have made your point, Iruka," the older Sarutobi said. "I understand."

"Lord Hokage?"

"Accordingly I have decide that the best thing to do is to hold a special preliminary test."

"Preliminary test?"

...My Line...

It has been almost 6 month since Squad 7 become known as Team Izuna and begin their training under the Jonin, Izuna Namikaze and since they returned from their first C-Rank mission. And right now, all three Genin around be found standing on a bridge waiting for their Sensei, who was late for a second time, to their shock.

"What's up with Izuna-Sensei?" Naruto asked. "He tells us to assemble and then he's late." He let out a sigh at that. "Give me a break? Come on."

"Your one to talk," Sasuke told him.

"Hey!"

"You heard me," the dark hair Genin said.

"Come on, you two," Hinata said nervously. "Stop it."

"You want a go?"

"Ha!"

"Hey, hold up?" the blonde hair Genin asked. "Did you just scoff at me, Sasuke?"

"So, what if I did?"

It then that the Sensei of Squad 7 showed up in time to see his female student about to lose her cool.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he spoke up. "Your all here I see."

Izuna then moved to join them.

"Izuna-Sensei," the Uzumaki said as they moved to stand in front of him. "Do we have a new mission?"

"No, sorry not today," he answered.

The Senju then pulled out three pieces of paper out of his pouch.

"What are these?" the younger blonde asked as they took them.

"Applications," the dark blonde hair man answered. "I recommended you three for a promotion into Chunin."

All three of them looked at the papers before Naruto smiled real big.

"Izuna-Sensei, your the best!" the Uzumaki cheered as he hugged the man.

"Hey!" the said man laughed. "Listen." The blonde hair Genin looked up at him. "Just hold on. Wait a moment. You'll have to get through the Chunin exam first." This freaked Naruto out. "The exams are divided into three separate parts. And each one of them is quite difficult."

"Are you kidding me?" the blond hair 12-year-old asked as he let the Jonin go.

This made Hinata to giggle.

"You'll never pass cause your aren't capable of making it to the rendezvous point on time," stated Sasuke.

"What did you say?"

"Hey, you guys," sighed the Hyuuga. "Calm down."

"So, anyway, you've worked together well and earn the right to take the Chunin exam," Izuna told them. "That's why I recommended you for it, however, it's not complimentary to take part in it. It's entirely up to you to take them or not."

"Let's do it!" Naruto cheered.

The blunette smiled.

"Alright let's go to the training grounds and get some training in," the Senju told them.

He then lead them to their training grounds where had them train for the Chunin Exams for a while with Sasuke and Naruto sparing near the end.

...My Line...

After the spar, one could find Hinata and Naruto sitting on a bench where the Hyuuga was taking care of the Uzumaki's wounds.

"You know Hinata," Naruto spoke up as the blunette put a bandage on his left cheek. "You saving me is really the same as you saving the world."

"Huh?"

Hinata blinked in surprise at that.

"Because I mean...huh...I'll become Hokage and I'll bring this war to an end, right?" he asked.. "And for me to do that I have to stay alive and healthy. You get what I'm saying?"

"It kinda make sense."

"It's kind of like this…" he started to look every where, but at her while blushing. "How do I put it? I mean, if you don't stay close and keep watch over me...well...it's just…" He then looked back at her to see the Hyuuga leaning in towards him which had the Uzumaki freak out as he stood up quickly. "AH! You got so close to me all of a sudden! Don't scare me like that, Hinata!"

"You said to keep close and watch over you."

"Uh...yeah, I guess I did," Naruto agreed. "So, watch over me…" He then turned around and pointed at his back. "Cause I'm going to wear the Uzumaki crest and become Hokage!"

"Right!" Hinata agreed with a smile.

The Uzumaki turned back to look at her and gave a big smile before the two of them left to get ready for the Chunin Exams.

...My Line...

Later that night, Izuna sat on a roof top waiting for Iruka to show up before going to meet up with Obito.

"So, how did it go?" the Namikaze asked when the man showed up.

"They all made it," the Academy teacher answered as he dropped his henge. "Your Squad and the others. All 9 Genin proved themselves ready for the exams. You were right, Izuna, their good. They've all develop impressive skills."

"Hmm," the dark blonde hair Jonin hummed. "But, the Chunin Exams can break anyone. Well, see if they can tough it out."

The two adults left soon after at that to head on home.


	12. 11: Leaving Konohagakure no Sato!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Izuna let out a sigh as he walked through the door of the Namikaze Main House, taking off his shoes, and closing the door as he went. A vicious smirk came to his face when he caught sight of his lover standing there waiting for him with his own vicious smirk.

"A month and 2 weeks," the Namikaze stated as he walked up to the Uchiha. "Just a month and 2 weeks then I'll be able to join you, Obito-koi."

"Yes, I know," he agreed as he pulled the blonde hair Jonin to him. "The White Zetsu Clone is ready to go to take your place during the last exam which is when the invasion will be taking place. But, we should stay, hiding in the shadows, and watch Bakashi's moment of horror."

This got a laugh from the younger male as his Sharingan shown with vicious glee.

"I agree," Izuna agreed with him.

"Shill we start celebrating Izu-chan?" Obito asked.

"Yes," was the quiet answer before the Uchiha was pulled down into a heated, vicious kiss.

The two of them found their way to the 26-year-old's room as they left their clothes across the ground as they went. The rogue tossed the Jonin onto the bed getting a round of laughter from him before it changed into a moan when the former Leaf Chunin join him.

...My Line...

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto stood there in front of Izuna, who had his hands in his pockets.

"Glad you came Hinata," the Namikaze stated. "For your sake and the others. Now you can all formally register for the Chunin Exam."

"Why?" the Hyuuga asked. "What'd you mean?"

"You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam," the 26-year-old explained. "That's the way it's always been."

"But, Sensei, isn't the decision to take the exams up to the individuals?" the blunette asked confused.

"That's true," he agreed.

"Was that a lie?" the Hyuuga asked.

"Sort of," Izuna answered as he looked out at the village. "It is an individual's decision, but it effects all of you." He let out a sigh as he looked at them. "I can't say that I know much about it as I had a field promotion and I didn't have a team to work with until after I became a Chunin at just 5." This surprised them all. "But, I know enough about it to not tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you." Hinata looked over at them to see Naruto nod. "At the same time, I didn't want you to feel obligated because of feelings you might have to Naruto or Sasuke. I wanted you to come to your decision on your own free well.

"What a minute?" Hinata asked. "Do you mean if the others showed up, but I didn't come with them…?"

"That would be the end of the line if you hadn't come along with them," the Namikaze answered. "I wouldn't be able to have let the others in, but it's a mot point. Your all here and for the right reason. Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke." He looked at them before he smiled at them. "I'm proud of you. Couldn't ask for a better team." The Clan Head moved out of the way. "Good luck."

"We won't let you down Sensei," Naruto told him as Sasuke and Hinata walked up to the doors with him right behind them. "Ya know."

...My Line...

Team Izuna were now sitting in a classroom taking a written exam and only Naruto was freaking out.

'I thought the Chunin Exams were for stuff like Ninjutsu and Taijutsu not some lame written test,' the Uzumaki thought in a panic. 'I'm the worst at stuff like this.'

It was then that Sasuke stood up to leave.

"Finish already?"

"Yeah."

The blonde hair Genin watched as his teammate left the room.

'Damn that Sasuke,' he thought. 'Ah! Man! I'm totally done for!' It was then that he felt something hit his foot making the Uzumaki to look down to see a wade of paper. "Huh?" He then looked around before picking it up and opened it to see writing. 'I'm always watching you.' He looked up then and at the blunette, who was sitting next to him. 'Hinata.'

A smile came to Naruto's face before he started to write some of the answers she gave him.

...My Line...

The two friends could be seen running through the halls of the Academy just as the scores were put up. Once the man moved, they started to look and found Hinata's name first.

"There it is."

"I did it," the Hyuuga cheered.

Naruto smiled at her before looking back and got annoyed at the first name.

"Damn that Sasuke," he growled.

"Well, what do you expect?" the dark hair Genin asked.

"Ah, shut up!" the Uzumaki growled at him. "That's just a written test." He turned around to face the board. "Just wait I'll find my name. I know I pass." As he looked his expression changed with each name he read before sighing. "I guess not."

Hinata then let out a gasp before she placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Naruto look," she said happily to see his name on the list before smiling happily.

"I did it!" he cheered as he jumped.

"Lucked right into an open slot," the Uchiha said. "That's so like you."

"What was that?"

"Come on, you two?" the Hyuuga asked. "Don't start this again."

"Their still arguing, huh?" a female voice asked softly.

They looked to see Sakura Haruno and her team walk up to them.

"Yup," the blunette deadpan.

"I feel for you," the pinkette told her.

This made Naruto pout and Sasuke just looked away while Hinata sweatdropped.

"There's no time to celebrate," a male voice said making them to look over. "If you passed find your assigned class. We'll explain the next part of the exam."

...My Line...

Team Izuna all sat together in a classroom with the other teams that passed the first exams.

"Part 2 will begin in three days," a male protector announced. "It will test you on your physical skills. You will need to test everything you've learned around Taijutsu and Ninjutsu or you won't pass this exam."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "I've got this."

"Also, this test will pit your team against several other teams."

"Huh?" the Uzumaki gasped. "It's not an individual test?" He then glanced at the dark hair male. "Sasuke, you better not drag us down. You understand?"

"Right back at chya," Sasuke sighed. "You've usually the one doing the dragging."

"What?" the blonde hair Genin asked as he stood up.

"Hey!" Hinata growled. "Knock it off you guys. Just stop it."

Naruto looked at his secret crush to see her glare which made him blush before he sat back down.

"Above all else just don't be late this time," the dark hair Genin told him.

"Yeah, I know that."

...My Line...

Three days later, both Hinata and Sasuke could be found standing outside of Training Ground 44 aka the Forest of Death waiting for Naruto to show.

"Alright," a male said. "5 more minutes left Team Izuna. You positive he'll make it?"

"Yes," the blunette answered. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute now."

"You realize that if time runs out you'll automatically disqualified?"

"I knew it," sighed the Uchiha. "Didn't I tell you this well happen? You're too easy on him, Hinata. That's why he'll never break this habit of being late."

"He'll be here soon," she told him. "I bet that something happened to hold him up a little bit that's all. He'll make it in time. I know he will."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

The Hyuuga let out a sigh as she looked back the other way with her hands clasped in front of her.

'Naruto please hurry?' she thought.

Both Genin looked up at the clock when the 5 minutes were up.

"It's 3pm. It's time to begin now."

"We're going to fail this because of him," Sasuke groaned.

"I know he'll…"

"SORRY, I'M LATE!" a familiar voice called out.

This made them to look over to see Naruto running up.

"You see," the blunette said. "I told you, Naruto, will make it no matter what!"

"Hurry before we're disqualified!" Sasuke yelled. "Come on!"

The Uzumaki deadpan at him.

...My Line...

Izuna let out a happy sigh as he laid curled up with Obito in his bed at his Clan's Compound.

"A Week without those Genins," the Namikaze stated. "I thought I was going to commit murder if I had to deal with them any longer."

The Uchiha laughed as he tightened his hold on the dark blonde hair Jonin.

"Well, it's a good thing that you'll be leaving the Village to join me then," the dark hair rogue stated.

A smirk came to the young male's face as he moved to lay on his back while Obito went to hover him.

"It also means that you can be as rough as you want," Izuna stated as he spread his legs.

A lustful growl came from the Uchiha's throat before he crawled on top of the Senju and entered him in quick secession which ripped a loud moan from him.

"And you say that I can't get enough," the rogue cackled.

"Oh, just move," the Jonin growled as he was enjoying having his lover inside of him.

"Very well," he agreed as he pulled out till only the head remained inside.

The Clan Head went to speak only to cry out in surprise and pleasure when his lover slammed his cock back in while making sure to hit the 26-year-old's prostate. Izuna was trying to keep his moans as quiet as he could, but it wasn't meant to be as his instincts took over and he wailed along with whine with every thrust of the powerful hips that had the erection inside of him align his nerves, oh so wonderfully.

"Oh God, yes!" the Namikaze moaned. "Fuck, Obito…" He arched his back. "Your cock...Ah...is...fuck...so deep!" The Uchiha smirked as he moved in the Jonin a bit harder while moving faster. "It feels so good."

"You belong to me, Izuna," Obito panted as he sped up his thrust. "I was the first male, who you slept with, when we first laid together...your mine and mine alone." 'Though there is no doubt that I would have shared with Rin if she had lived.'

"Yes," the dark blonde hair ninja hissed as his prostate was roughly thrust into. "I belong to you and only you." The 26-year-old wrapped his right arm around Obito's neck while laying his left hand on his scared cheek as he locked eyes with the Uchiha. "So, make sure that my body remembers, who owns it."

"You want to have a limp for week or two?" the rogue Leaf Ninja asked. "Alright then. You got your wish."

So, it was with a loud growl that he lifted up the Namikaze's hips to allow his cock to completely fill his ass. Izuna cried out and bucked his hips up to meet his lover's powerful thrusts as intense pleasure shot through his body. The former Leaf Chunin kept hold of the Clan Head's hips with one hand while the other one was next to his head to steady himself.

"Oh Obito...Ahhh...it feels so...fuck...good," he mewled as Obito's thrust caused them to sweat and the room to smell of sex. "Ahhh...your cock...it's so...fuck...deep...oh God...that I'm...right there...going crazy."

The Uchiha let his movements turn animalistic now as he panted, grunted, and growled each time he felt Izuna's walls contract around his cock as it slid in and out of the slick hole while at the same time pounded as deep as he could go. At this the Namikaze screamed as the pleasure was becoming to much as well as the love and safety he felt while his boyfriend on top of him just kept plunging in and out of him like a wild animal in heat.

"So tight," the Uchiha growled.

"Oh God, Obito!" the Namikaze moaned as he rolled his hips to meet the Uchiha's thrust with his own. "More! Don't...Aaahh...stop! Fuck me...Aaahh...deeper!" It wasn't long till they felt their orgasm nearing. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them were moving with all the strength and speed of a ninja. "Obito...I'm...Ah...I'm going…Oh, fuck...to cum."

"Cum for me," Obito groaned.

"OBITO!" the dark blonde hair 26-year-old cried out as he threw his head back while he almost convulsed in his orgasm as white ribbons of cum shot out of his cock.

It was too much for the rogue ninja as the Namikaze's inner muscles clinched down on his cock that wrenched his own orgasm out of him as he filled the younger male's ass with his cum. The Uchiha pulled out carefully before he laid down next to the Clan Head while both of them panted as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I can't wait till we can do this without worry of anyone from the Leaf finding out about us," the 27-year-old panted.

"Same here," Izuna agreed with a sigh as he once again curled up again his lover. "Damn Old Man."

This got a laugh out of the taller male as he ran his right hand through the younger one's hair.

"Just a little bit longer, Izu-chan," the Uchiha whispered softly. "Just a little bit longer and you won't have to worry about this village at all."

The two of former teammates shared a kiss before they fell asleep in each others arms.

...My Line...

Izuna stood with Obito in the shadows of the Chunin Exam stadium while dressed in a sleeveless firm fitting turtle neck black shirt under a thick strapped firm fitting gray vest, matching firm fitting black pants that were wrapped in white tape that kept them tucked in the standard black ninja sandals. The Senju also wore elbow length fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back of his hands under a pair of elbow length metallic gray guards that the Clan Head had strapped on his arms and strapped to the 26-year-old calves was a pair of matching knee length metallic gray guards.

On his back was a wakizashi with a stormy blue cloth wrapped around the handle leaving a diamond like pattern along the hilt while the tsuba was in the design of a whirlpool. Hiding Izuna's face from view was a mask in the shape of a wolf with black lines running around the eyes and down from the bottom of said eyes to the chin. He looked like one of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops though he a smirk that was hidden by the mask that he was wearing. The two lovers watched as Sound Ninja did just as the Uchiha had predicted and substituted himself with the White Zetsu Clone of the Namikaze just in time for Kakashi's lighting covered hand to go right through the fake Clan Head's chest and Heart like a knife through butter.

"I'm right here, Obito-koi," Izuna whispered softly for the man next to him as he grabbed his hand when the dark hair rogue stiffen at the sight.

"Thanks, Izu-chan," the Uchiha whispered as he slightly squeezed the younger male's hand.

The Hatake could only stare in horror as he looked at the Clone in the eyes that were becoming glaze over with death.

"K-Ka-Kashi," the fake managed to get to out before coughing up blood.

Might Gai rushed over to his rival in worry as he saw what happened and knew that this would be an even bigger emotional and mental blow to the Copy-Cat Ninja. Kakashi was now the last of Team Minato and he may have just lost Naruto's trust with this...the death of his first honorary Big Brother. The two rogues shared a look with each other behind their masks before Obito used Kamui to warp them away from the village.

...My Line...

Before going to meet up with Pein, the Uchiha took the Namikaze to one of Orochimaru's hideouts to get the ring that he took when he fled the Akatsukis. It did take them a few months to find the right base and then a week to sneak in without the snake knowing. The dark blonde hair rogue was going to present the ring to Pein, the Figure Head of the Akatsuki, to show loyalty when really his loyalty lays with his former Uchiha teammate turn lover.

"Ah, about time," an orange hair male grunted as a blue hair woman stood next to him.

"Sorry for being late," Obito said using his Madara's voice. "I wanted to test Ookami's stealth by having him recover the ring that Orochimaru stole from us."

"I see," the man said before turning to the masked dark blonde hair male. "Well, first of all, I am Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki." Izuna bowed at the waist to him before standing up straight. "And finally...I never thought that the Honorable Brother of the Yondaime Hokage would ever betray Konohagakure." This had both lovers to stiffen in shock. "I have to say I am shocked and impressed. So, why did you betray your village, Konoha no Sharingan Akuma?"

He looked over at Obito, who nodded his head, before he reached up and removed the wolf shape mask to reveal a pair of Sharingan eyes sat in a face identical to the Yondaime's own. This surprised Pein and the woman next to him as they never thought that the Father of the Yondaime Hokage would have a child with an Uchiha, but at the same time it all made sense with his Bingo Book nickname.

"I betrayed my Village because I could not stand the corruption that is around ever corner," Izuna answered as he placed the ring in front of the man. "What Konoha is today is not the Village that the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, cried, bleed, and sweat over." A smirk was slowly making it's way to the orange hair male's face. "Not only that, but Konoha no longer feels like home to me. Not since all those that I have loved died starting with my parents before ending with my Brother and his wife."

Pein hummed in thought as he picked up the ring and looked it over in thought before looking up at the Namikaze Clan Head. He then stood up and held out his hand to the younger man, who reached out, and they shook hands.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki…" he started before smirking. "Ookami." Obito smirked behind his mask as his lover placed his own back onto his face just before Pein handed the ring that they got back over to the Namikaze. "I'll introduce you to the others."

There was a nod before the group of four walked out of the office to head out to meet the rest of Akatsuki.


End file.
